


冒牌男友

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	1. Chapter 1

1

“你可以做我男朋友吗？”  
“什么？”整个美术教室在一瞬间变得鸦雀无声，Steve顶着一张大红脸呆愣愣的举着自己的笔刷看向面前这个好看的男人，“你是在跟我说话吗？”  
“如果你的名字是Steve.Rogers的话，那么是的。”Natasha给的照片应该就是这个傻大个儿啊，Bucky在心里嘀咕着，难道他找错人了？哦拜托别！那样会丢尽一年份的脸！！   
“是我，”还好眼前这个看起来一脸温和的男人答话了，“可我没太明白你的意思，我是说…我们认识吗？”已经从窘迫中恢复了过来的Steve对着对方露出一个礼貌的微笑，那样子虽不无礼，可也没亲近到哪去，Bucky当然看的出来他在有意疏远自己。   
为此他急忙开口道，“事实上我…”  
“既然现在是下课时间我们为什么不出去说呢？”打断正要高谈阔论的男人，Steve只想把他们两个从来自四面八方的窥探目光中拯救出来。   
他们从美术系教学楼一直沉默的走到外面的花园，这期间Bucky并没有像他之前说的那样对Steve表现出任何感兴趣的样子，所以Steve猜测那句突如其来的告白肯定事出有因。   
“现在说说你的目的吧？一个恶作剧？还是和女孩们打赌输了？”Bucky愣了一下，他没想到刚刚还脸红无害的男人突然变得那么咄咄逼人，不过也不能怪对方，毕竟哪个男人在听到陌生同性告白的第一反应可能都会如此。  
“抱歉，还没有自我介绍，James.Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky，物理系四年级，突然以这种方式来找你是我不对，但我急需你的帮助！”自称Bucky的男人的确有着一双像小鹿一样漂亮明亮的大眼睛，Steve盯着他看了一阵才点头示意他继续说下去。   
“事情是这样的，我父母逼我和一个不认识的女孩相亲，其实我知道这都是借口，他们根本就是打定了主意想要促成这事！拜托，现在是21世纪了好吗？就连两个男的结婚都不需要父母的同意了更何况是…”   
“抱歉打断你，我认为两个男的结婚最好还是要经过父母的同意，不然…好吧你继续。”Steve的“认为”在Bucky的白眼球中被迫缩了回去，他像个雕塑一样立在那认真的等待下文。   
“总之我不同意和一个陌生人结婚，这听起来有够荒唐的，再说我很有可能会被同学笑死！”  
 “所以被同学笑死才是重点对吗？”  
“哎我说你这人！看起来完全无害怎么说话这么不中听？”  
Steve无辜的摆摆手，露出一个抱歉的微笑后示意他说下去。   
“所以Nata给我出了个一劳永逸的办法，找个男的回去交差，就说自己是基佬儿，虽然这主意听起来很像电视剧里的情节，但我认为可行！”  
终于把事情始末搞懂的Steve有点为难的看着面前叫“鹿仔”的男人，他十分好奇对方是从哪方面看出这个明显带着整蛊意味的建议可行的？还一劳永逸？他是希望自己扮演他一辈子的男朋友吗？   
“呃…那你觉得这种和父母突然出柜的做法风险性有多高？”Steve本意是想了解一下自己会不会被Barnes家揍出来，谁知道那男人突然捂住了脸，整个人都不好了的样子，“其实我也是走投无路了才需要你的帮助，开始我是不同意这个办法的，可昨晚我和我爸大吵了一架，一时冲动就说了我喜欢男人，没想到他们只是惊讶了几秒，接着就接受了这个事实，还让我这周末必须把人带回去！Steve…我可以叫你Steve吧？毕竟我们也算认识了！”Steve只好点了点头，“其实我已经把身边能拜托的朋友都找了个遍，他们不是嘲笑我的就是那种外形上一看就会被毙掉的花花公子，”Steve对这句话持保留态度，因为眼前的这位看起来也没有太稳重的样子，“所以我必须要找一个能让我父母觉得符合的，说简单点就是…呃…”Bucky突然扭捏了起来，似乎想为自己的形容找个合适的说辞。  
“值得托付的？”Steve不知道为什么脑子里突然就蹦出了这个词，但Bucky已经露出了一个赞同的表情，还用力的拍了拍Steve的手臂，“果然是搞艺术的！”说的好像情商只有小学生水平这件事完全拜他是理科男所赐一样……  
“可我还是没搞明白为什么你要找上我？我们几乎完全不认识。”  
“也不能说完全不认识，至少我听说过你，美术系的优等生，每年都拿全额奖学金，还得到过见义勇为最佳市民奖章，虽然学的是美术，却是校橄榄球队队长，不过至今没有交往过女生，等等…你该不会就是个……？”Bucky突然停下了滔滔不绝的赞扬，用一种古怪的眼神上下打量着Steve。   
不过Steve不交女朋友这事可不能怪他，以前的他总是瘦瘦小小的没什么存在感，过了20岁却像在骨头里打了激素一样开始突飞猛进的发育，他自己也始料不及，但他突然忍不住的想要捉弄一下对方，于是故意挑了挑眉，“你恐同？”   
“啊？不不不…别误会…我只是…我就是为了在将来避免一些不必要的麻烦，所以…所以你到底是不是？”Bucky问的小心翼翼。  
Steve不得不承认，在看到对方一瞬间瞪大双眼露出一副惊恐表情的样子时，他突然感到很开心，“不过真可惜我不是。”  
“那真是…太好了！”Bucky还没来的及发出欢呼声就反应了过来，这个Steve居然在耍他？！  
“可你还没听完我的交换条件就忙着否决，似乎有点仓促吧？”  
“我并没有什么需要你资助的，所以…交换一说恐怕并不成立。”Steve低头看了看自己的运动表，已经快要下一节课了，“还有，我想你找错人了Barnes，虽然我很想帮你，但骗人是不对的，尤其是自己的父母。”  
“是Bucky！嘿大块头，别急着走，我知道你生活条件不太…抱歉无意冒犯，我只是在陈述事实，总之你懂我意思，更何况你是我能想到的最理想的类型了，如果我是女孩一定追你的那种，脸蛋好身材正资优生没前科还那么富有正义感，最重要的是你不是基佬！！我的天啊Steve，你这么优秀为什么还没有女朋友？那些女孩儿都瞎了吗？！”   
Steve不知道那些女孩儿有没有瞎，但他并不觉得自己有对方说的那么完美，“感谢你的赞美Bu…Buck，”“Bucky！”“好吧Bucky，总之我要迟到了，我们稍候再说好吗？”Steve带着一个为难的表情，然后开始移动自己的身体往教室方向跑去。   
Bucky终于不再纠缠他，但就在自己快要钻进大门时对方又突然从后面大喊了一声，“午餐前我来接你！”  
“Oh shit！！”迎面走出来找他的Sam和Steve同时被吓了一跳，“你他妈怎么回事？我一下课就去找你，结果所有人都说你和一个美男子出去约会了，我还以为他们是在开玩笑！”连围裙都没来得及脱掉的Sam带着两手泥料走在Steve身边，这事吓的他连自己刚刚雕的啥都忘了。  
“事情不是你想的那样，回去再跟你解释。”丢下这句话，Steve终于赶得及在最后一秒钟踩着上课铃回到了他的座位上，当然是在万众瞩目之下……  
整节课他都感觉自己如坐针毡，以至于原本已经打好比例的油画现在被他弄的一团糟，真的是字面意义上的糟，水彩颜料不是粘到了手腕上就是画笔掉在了地上，最终Steve叹了口气将画布取下来丢进了垃圾筒。  
“Hey Man~”放学的时候Sam已经在教室门口等他了，他慢吞吞的收拾好自己的工具，和室友一起走在人群的最后，“你宛若大地一般的脸上写满了[好奇]二字Sam！”  
“感谢你对我肤色的赞美Steve，不过你说对了，快给我讲讲那小子的事情！”  
果然好事不出门八卦传千里，恐怕现在整个美术系大楼都知道了，不，也许整个学校都知道了，“我不认识他，就是那样。”  
“什么叫你不认识我？！”Steve还没拐出教学楼就被一个愤怒的声音拦了下来，Bucky正站在他们系门口的红墙边等着他，Sam则在“不可思议”和“我的妈赶上直播了”两种表情下不停的切换着自己的脸。  
“James.Barnes，物理系。”  
“Sam，我室友，美术系雕塑专业。”   
头疼的为两个面面相觑的男人做了个简单的介绍，Steve就甩上自己的背包开始低头往前走，也不管Bucky是否还跟着他，他当然还跟着他了，你看地上的影子贴的那么近就知道他已经完全甩不掉这事了，“听着James！”“Just…Bucky！”因对方突然停下而差点撞过来的Bucky对着眼前Steve伟岸的胸肌咽了口口水，“你练的真不赖伙计！”   
Steve保持着和Bucky脸贴脸的距离低头看了一下自己的身材，“谢谢Bucky，但不要再跟着我了，很抱歉我帮不了你。”  
反应过来的Bucky退开一步将Steve拽到路边，并用了一个瞪视让Sam走远点，“万一这事没成我可不想多一个人笑话我，所以抱歉了伙计，我们需要点私人空间！”  
Sam一脸哥明白的样子吹着口哨挪开了他八卦的屁股，“餐厅见Steve，别乐不思蜀！”  
Steve看起来已经懒得解释了，他认命的将背包从身上取下来扔在地上，意思好像是说，不管你说什么我都不感兴趣的样子，可是James.Barnes最大的美德就是有耐心，他第4任女朋友这么总结过，他总是有办法等到那些女孩们对他感到厌烦时主动提出分手！  
“Steve我知道这事不太光彩，甚至有点让人为难，但是我真的不能在这周末随便带个男人回去，不然我爸会打断我的腿然后把我扔进教堂的，你不知道他有多专断！唉算了不提他，总之我们就是演演戏，做做样子，你没有任何损失，你甚至没有需要解释的女朋友，抱歉我没有嘲笑你的意思，反正我想说你符合我全部的择偶条件！”Steve在听到这词时终于抬起头不可思议的看了对方一眼，因为周围路过的口哨声已经快要把他们淹没了！   
“好样的Barnes！”   
“拿下眼前这个甜心！”  
更别提这种看事不嫌事大的好事者，而Bucky除了朝他们竖中指看起来也没有其他更好的办法去反击了。  
“你已经赞美我一个早上了Bucky，现在能说说你的计划了吗？”Steve友好的冲那些人笑了笑，然后再度拎起他的包往人少的地方挪动，而Bucky就像抓住了救命稻草一样的格外开心。   
“我还有两年才毕业，物理系要读五年，这点最可恶，好吧这不是重点，重点是我在校期间希望你可以扮演我的男朋友，我会付给你一定的报酬，或者物质，总之条件你自己开，在我能够满足你的范围内什么都可以，而你要做的就是在我需要你的时候赶到我身边，就这样，怎么样？很简单吧！”  
“这关系听起来并不健康⋯⋯”   
“呵⋯⋯你真幽默伙计。”  
“好吧，那么也就是说未来两年我都不能交女朋友了？”这事儿Bucky还真没想过，他就是突然被逼上了绝路，连冷静二字都忘了，现在Steve突然提起，他才意识到这也是个问题，不过用两年的禁欲换取一辈子的自由想想也还是挺值得的，“Yep！别告诉我你很着急在这两年内结婚？你父母有这方面的特殊要求吗？”  
“那倒没有，只不过这样我要考虑加价。”  
“………………”谁说资优生都是书呆子的，Natasha你就驴我吧！Bucky忍不住在内心吐槽他的好友，“这么说你同意了？”  
“我需要考虑一下，明天这个时间你在花园等我，我会给你答案的。”  
“明天可不行，后天就是周末了，如果你不同意我去哪找个替补的？！到时候我们还需要对一些词，确保我父母信以为真！”看着Bucky气急败坏的样子Steve都有点想答应他了，这人怎么这么单纯？也不想想万一自己不但不同意反而揍他一顿怎么办？居然连个替补人选都没有。  
摇了摇头，老好人最终还是心软了，“那就晚点吧，晚饭时间怎么样？”   
“哦你已经开始约我吃晚餐了吗甜心？”Bucky故意用肩膀撞了撞Steve的，然后带着心满意足离开了Steve的视线。   
依然陷在左右摇摆中的Steve只希望此时此刻Sam还在等他，他现在急需意见，活了二十几年突然被一个男人告白，即使是假的，也足够他惊慌失措一阵的了。  
躲在一边看人走远的Bucky掏出电话拨通了一个熟悉的号码，“是我Nata，我这边基本搞定了，告诉Rumlow晚上不用来找我对词儿了，以哥的魅力什么男人搞不定，管他是美国队长还是英国队长。”   
“Brock已经在哭了……”  
“Barnes你这个婊子！！！”俄罗斯男人的怒吼声透过信号传到了Bucky的耳中，逗的Natasha已经快笑抽筋了，从声音上判断，Bucky悻悻的嘀咕了一句抱歉就赶快挂断了电话。  
已经顺利的在人群中找到大地色Sam的Steve一屁股把自己歪在了对方面前，吓了同桌的Clint一跳，“热恋让你变冲动了队长？”   
Steve没搭理同伴的调侃，他沉默了一阵突然严肃的看向大家，“你们觉得为了金钱出卖尊严的事情值得被赞扬吗？”  
“遇到麻烦了？”仗义执言的Sam立刻放下手机忧心忡忡的看着他的室友。  
“你终于决定出卖色相了Steve？我可以帮你联络客户！”这不着调的声音来自Tony.移动的精虫.Stark。  
“我觉得要看什么事，”终于一直在认真啃鸡腿的Thor说了句人话，“如果是花点钱就能插队多买一份炸鸡，这事干的过兄弟！”好吧…Steve收回前言。  
“我赌下礼拜的3000米长跑测验，Steve这事多半和那个物理学院的有关，输了我让你先跑100米Thor！”  
“成交！”于是Clint和Thor热情的碰了碰杯，一直没插话的Bruce想了想突然开口，“你们说的是James.Barnes？”  
“对了Bruce，你双学位修的可是物理，应该见过那小子吧？”  
“只是偶尔在楼里碰到过，但是我的课程毕竟不多，这么说起来还没有Tony了解。”  
被点名的矮富帅往椅子上靠去，一脸的高深莫测，“虽然我已经毕业两年了*，但是整座学校依然在我的掌控之内，Jarvis！”Tony随口喊了一声，立刻有一名打扮的像中世纪管家的高大男人从隐蔽的地方走了出来，“As you wish，sir。”  
“给我James.Barnes的资料。”  
Steve皱眉，要不要那么夸张，土豪的生活他不懂，但还是一脸期待的看向了Tony的贴身管家。  
“Yes Sir，James.Barnes全名是James.Buchanan.Barnes，父亲老Barnes先生是银行行长，母亲是一家中学老师，有两个妹妹一个弟弟，全在上高中和大学，Barnes先生本人是物理学院的高材生，虽然外表放荡不羁，但成绩不差，出现过的最高排名是院系第三……”Jarvis充满英伦的标准口音让在座的几位有一瞬间还以为自己正在听电脑记录，“说点我们不知道的。”Tony不耐烦的扫了一眼身边的男人，但Steve注意到他很快就错开了眼神，这个小细节在他心里停留了0.01秒，不过很快又被Jarvis的发言吸引了。  
“如果您指的是私生活方面，那么很可惜，Barnes先生在校期间只交往过两个女孩，一个是他的同班同学，后来因为对方转学分手了，还有一个是文学系的校花，这段感情依然没有维持过三个月，女方均来自背景清白的家庭，没什么特别的关注点，倒是有一个很另类说法。”  
“另类？”不知道谁问了这么一句，所有人全部目不转睛的盯着Jarvis。  
“据说Barnes先生对待女孩子好的让人想离开他。”  
“噗…咳咳…咳……”Tony把饮料喷了一裤子，他愤怒的瞪着正在帮自己擦水渍的管家，“咳…你…这算哪门子另类，你是说了个笑话吗？！嘿别擦了你摸哪里呢！？！！”  
谁来告诉Steve眼前这个满脸通红像小姑娘一样尖叫的人是谁？Clint像见了鬼一样的躲到Sam那边，“你真恶心Stark！”  
“所以…Bucky是那种会对人好到给人压力的人吗？”只有Steve认真的看向Jarvis，对方停下替Tony整理的动作，轻轻点了点头，“可以这样理解Rogers先生。”  
“Bucky？”Clint一脸坏笑。  
“Bu…cky……”Sam就像他平时捏的雕塑一样保持着一个僵硬的表情看着Steve。  
“Bucky。”Tony似乎还在为自己裤子上的果汁担忧着，因为他始终没有抬头。  
“我觉得Bucky不错啊，”Thor可算把面前的炸鸡吃完了，“听起来挺可爱的。”  
“可他是个男人。”Sam友情提示。  
“男人为什么就不能用可爱来形容？我弟弟就很可爱。”  
“你是在说那个每次见到你都会把你的脸抓伤的弟弟吗？”Clint惊悚的回过头看向Thor。  
“Loki不是故意的，那是因为我总惹他生气。”  
“……好吧，祝福你哥们，”Clint显然已经放弃Thor了，转头继续冲着Steve坏笑，“所以你为了那个可爱的Bucky放弃了尊严？”  
Steve思考了一下Bucky等同于金钱的说法，然后点了点头，“可我还没有决定。”  
“Sir，我可以就Rogers先生的择偶问题说出自己的看法吗？”Jarvis降低身体，轻轻的在Tony耳边发出询问，这举动让好不容易停止摆弄那条裤子的土豪再次碰洒了面前的饮料。  
“Stark你是突然得了帕金森吗？！”Clint已经离他足够远了，可惜鞋子上还是被溅到了饮料。  
“呃你…当然…我是说你可以。”Tony支支吾吾的绕到对面的Steve和Bruce中间，感谢上帝那里还有个空座。  
Jarvis郑重其事的冲Steve点下了头，这让Steve也突然变得正经起来，“你大可畅所欲言。”其实在座的每一个人对Jarvis的存在都不陌生，Tony已经读到了博士，从走进这所大学那天起Jarvis就跟在他身边了，明眼看这举动就好像是Stark家族在充土豪，但实际上了解Tony的人很清楚Jarvis在这期间简直又当爹又当妈的照顾着他的每一件事，不然那家伙也许早就累死在自己的实验室里了，或者干脆被过多的甜甜圈噎死也说不定。  
“摒弃Stark的家族意愿，我仅代表个人认为您应该与Barnes先生试着交往。”这个说法让很多人都一下子来了兴趣，“为什么？”Steve问。  
“他是一个值得您交往的人。”这算哪门子的建议？尽管Jarvis笑的很神秘，但他拒绝透露更多了。  
“呃好吧…谢谢你Jarvis，我会好好考虑你的意见的。”  
“不客气Rogers先生。”  
午餐结束后，Steve和Sam回到他们的宿舍，一路上Sam都想找机会再问问Steve对这事的决定，但他不好意思开口，玩笑归玩笑，真的接受自己的好朋友是个Gay还是需要一个过程的，那或许会让Steve日子难过。   
“你想问什么？”   
“啊？”突然开口的Steve吓了Sam一跳，他组织了半天的语言全被扔到了脑后。   
“其实我知道你在想什么，如果…我是说如果，我同意和那个Barnes交往，你会不会感到困扰？”Steve问的如此认真，以至于让Sam感到一阵内疚，他刚刚居然觉得自己最好的朋友是Gay这事很丢脸，为此他有些不敢面对Steve的眼睛，“你知道我支持你所有的决定哥们，但前提是你要过的开心”   
“我会的。”   
那么既然如此，Sam认为他也就不用再操这个闲心了，毕竟那是Steve自己的选择，“永远祝福你队长。”他露出一口绚丽的白牙，闪的连Steve都忍不住把脸扭了过去。   
   
晚点的时候，当Steve结束了橄榄球队的训练时，他在更衣室外面看到了Bucky，Clint和Thor的口哨声就快把屋顶掀翻了，Bucky当着Steve的面不好发作，只能露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，算是对准男友的亲友团打过招呼了，“那么…你决定好了吗？”  
刚刚洗完澡的Steve浑身都透着一股海洋沐浴液的味道，那感觉很棒，或者说有点棒的过了头，等Bucky发现自己差不多快要靠到Steve身上时，他们已经走到了餐厅门口。   
“还没吃晚餐？”Steve毫不在意的询问着身边男人的意见，Bucky局促的点了点头，他只想快点知道对方的决定，这家伙可真会吊胃口，要不是情场高手就一定是天然呆……   
“边吃边聊吧。”说着Steve推开了充满冷气的大门，与Bucky一同走进了餐厅。   
“你知道我很急，所以就给我个痛快吧！”只要了一杯柠檬水的Bucky在看着Steve大快朵颐的干掉半块肉排后终于忍不住开了口。   
“别急，我正要和你商量，事实上我思考了一下午，觉得没必要签订什么两年的合约，当务之急是你需要解决这周末的难题，我可以帮你这一次，也许你父母在得知你的意愿后就会放弃让你相亲的安排，不一定就真的会在这两年之内都要召见我，你觉得这样可以吗？”   
Steve说的很真诚，这办法也的确是在替他们双方考虑，Bucky转了转他的大眼睛，认为可行，但万一他的父母喜欢上了Steve又该怎么办呢？   
Steve则认为这种可能性不大，毕竟在知道自己的儿子突然出柜后，没有几个父母会很快接受孩子的另一半，可万一这种情况发生了，他们可以随机应变，这样既可以帮Bucky度过此次难关，又不会太影响彼此的私生活，一举两得。   
“好吧我不得不说你想的是挺多，那么现在说说你的条件吧，总不能让你白帮忙。”放下心来的Bucky朝对方露出一个轻佻的微笑，他舔了舔自己的嘴角，好像Steve能趁机占他多大便宜似的。   
Steve看着他那个样子发出一声嗤笑，然后他摇了摇头，“不，我并不需要你任何物质的交换，只是帮个忙而已。”   
Bucky不可思议的收起他的玩世不恭，“你…不要钱？”   
“是的，我不要钱。”   
“那…其他呢？比如平板电脑或者游戏机什么的？”  
说到这些，Steve突然想到了那套觊觎已久的画笔，这个偷偷溜出来的小心思耽误了他的回答，然后他就被Bucky发现了，“啊哈！你已经有答案了！说说是什么？很贵吗？”   
“不，我只是想到了别的事情，总之我不需要你的回赠。”   
“Oh~come on！！你这样我会觉得欠你的，你希望我日夜难安吗？”  
好吧…反正只此一次，Steve对自己说，就当互不相欠了，然后他掏出书包里的宣传画册指给Bucky看，“这是什么？颜料笔？”   
“是的，一套非常好用的专业画笔。”   
“这就是你希望得到的回赠？一套150美金的画笔？！”   
Steve点了点头，Bucky消化了一会才缓慢的看向他，“你可真是个甜心啊宝贝儿…我捡到宝了！”  
于是当天晚餐结束后，Steve和他的“新男朋友”一起光顾了学校旁边的一家工艺美术用品店，并且被“无意间”经过的Natasha偷偷拍了下来，然而这件张照片很快就传遍了整个校园网站……   
2

James.Barnes搞上了橄榄球队长Steve.Rogers的消息在校园里扩散的速度比氢弹还快，人们看Steve的眼神不再单纯，他们朝他吹口哨，并称赞Barnes有张不错的脸。  
Steve觉得这事挺有意思的，他和Bucky至今就一起出去买了套笔刷，就算他们谈好了合作关系，也才距离这事刚刚过去了不到12个小时，为什么好像所有人都认为他们该去市政厅排队领结婚证了？  
午餐的时候Bucky又一次在美术系的大楼外面等Steve，因为这次是约好的，所以Steve很配合的跑在人群前头，他可不想让Bucky变成美术学院里的雕塑供所有人参观，可惜事与愿违，当他跑到Bucky面前想要把人拽走时，身后像水牛群一样涌出教学楼的学生差点用口哨声把他们埋起来。  
“没想到和你在一起还能出名！”Bucky一边被Steve拽走，一边不停回头冲大家挥手，搞得他自己像个大明星一样。  
Steve把他带到了学校后面的湖边，午餐时间这里通常没什么人，大家都赶去了餐厅，“就在这说吧，我昨晚已经背了一部分你给我的资料，你最讨厌水芹，喜欢罗勒和薄荷调味的沙拉， 8岁…呃…9岁？好的8岁开始打棒球，14岁爱上了篮球，但对橄榄球不是很热衷，啊你小时候得过一次重病，全家搬到了曼哈顿，然后…然后…”  
“停停停Steve！现在不是期末考试，你不能跟背课题一样，这太假了，你得带着一些感情，比如这样，”说着Bucky舔了舔嘴唇站到Steve对面拉过他的手，“嗨甜心，颜料又沾到你的衣领了，我跟你说了很多次上美术课时记得带围裙，就是我给你买的那条你最喜欢的黑色帆布那条，上次我们一起去画展时你看中的，不过都已经过去一年了，似乎是有点旧了，下午我们再去逛逛好吗？这件衬衫可是我最喜欢的，你不能把他从我的视线中夺走~像这样！”  
有一瞬间Steve在思考Barnes的手指停留在他衣领上时是否带有一丝真正的调情意味，他用湿润的眼眸盯着自己，他们离的那么近，近到Steve很想伸手抓住他好看清楚他脸上的每一个表情，所以当Bucky作完示范后，他有那么两秒钟忘记了回答，只是傻愣愣的站在那看着对方。  
Bucky笑出了声，但他也没忘记退开点距离，好留给对方一个整理尴尬的时间，“我说了我不善于撒谎，或许你真应该找别人…”Steve挠了挠头，为难的看着他。  
“别想临阵脱逃，我已经把小命儿交给你了！”Bucky歪着脑袋用特有的漫不经心点了点他，意思是现在下船可来不及了。  
“好吧，我再试试，我们最好有问有答，比如你父母会问我什么，你总该知道些吧？”  
“Hmm…让我想想…他们会先礼貌的问好，之后我妈妈会去拿茶点，我爸应该会问你一些学校的专业问题，你据实回答就好，关于我们的感情话题可能稍后会由我妈提出，不过最好是那样，如果是我爸…估计我们会免不了再次争吵。”  
“好吧…就从感情话题那开始。”Steve调整了下自己，告诉对方他们可以“Action”了。  
Bucky回忆了一下他妈妈的言行举止，突然将身段拔高，眼角眉梢更是添了些“妩媚”，用得着这么入戏吗？Steve在内心腹诽。  
“Steve？你是家中的独子吗？或者你还有其他兄弟姐妹？”  
“呃…是的Barnes夫人，我是独子。”  
“哇噢~那你父母对你的要求一定很高，你没有想过和Bucky在一起后他们或许会反对吗？”  
“我们不会让我父母知道的对吗？”  
“……我现在是Barnes夫人你这个傻瓜，快点答话。”  
“好吧，我想我父母会尊重我的选择，如果这个选择够好的话，他们甚至会祝福我，而我认为Bucky比够好还要好夫人。我这么说可以吗？”  
Bucky抛开了刚刚的拿腔作势，抿着嘴笑的眼睛都弯成了两道月牙儿，“我爸爸会嫉妒的。”  
“你爸爸？”  
“因为你很有可能得到我妈妈的青睐。”  
Steve不好意思的把两手插在腰上低头看着自己的书包，“我都有点不知所措了。”  
“别得意，也许她根本不会这么问，我们再换一个，”Bucky重新昂起头，Steve都有点怀疑他是话剧社的了，“Steve？既然你是学美术的，将来也会从事这方面的工作吗？”  
“Well…我父母都是在画廊工作的，这也是我学习美术的一部分原因，我想我应该会继承这份工作吧？毕竟我还蛮喜欢的。”  
“你们家居然有一个画廊？”Bucky面露惊奇的问，那个“James.Barnes”又回来了。  
“不是我们家的，是我父母工作的地方。”  
“好吧…那你认为以Bucky所学的专业来看，毕业后你们能否有足够的时间相处？我是说画廊的工作也许会很忙，你可能要经常住在会场指挥工作，而我儿子的理想是设计枪械。”  
“你要设计枪械？哇噢听起来超酷！”  
“嗯…只是有这个想法，我不知道…总之这不是重点。”Steve难得看到这个外向的男人也有不自在的一面，“我想不管我们工作有多忙，如果感情够深，距离就不会被拉远，比如Barnes先生，据我所知管理银行似乎比管理一间画廊需要更多的精力，但他依然那么爱您夫人。”  
“我的天啊Rogers！你刚开始那个蹩脚的演技是在热身吗？你现在简直就是Stark上身！！”Bucky又叫又跳的原地咆哮了两下，“你认识Tony？”  
“切~物理学院谁不认识Stark和他的机器人管家。”  
“机器人管家？”  
“那家伙没有表情，没有情绪，没有任何喜好，整天就只会围着那个花花公子后面给他擦屁股，不是机器人是什么？”  
“呃…事实上Jarvis会笑，他经常对我笑。”  
Bucky突然用一种怪异的眼神盯住Steve，“你…和那个Jar什么的…该不会是？”  
“别乱开Jarvis的玩笑，Tony会生气的。”  
“所以他们之间真的不简单对吗？我就知道！！”Steve被Bucky突然贴过来的脸吓了一跳，他们是怎么就从Barnes夫人的情感小课堂来到了Stark这个频道上的呢？  
“呃我…我并不清楚，但似乎感情不错的样子，听说是一起长大的关系，应该不会差吧？”  
“还以为你跟那个土豪很熟呢，物理学院有个地下赌池，猜测他们关系的赌金已经翻了好几倍，千万别告诉他！”Bucky神神秘秘的凑到Steve耳边，呼出口的热气差点让Steve没听清他说的什么。  
不着痕迹的退开，Steve活动了下自己的脖子，“继续？还是我现在带你去见见他们？运气好的话这个点他们应该在餐厅呢。”  
起初Bucky以为Steve在嘲讽他拿自己朋友打赌这事，但当那家伙真的在一本正经的对时间时，他觉得自己又重新认识了一次对方，不过说真的他倒是真的挺想认识Stark和Bruce的，物理和生化两大天才，他都快被自己的上进心感动了，“你认真的？我可以吗？”  
“为什么不可以？正好我也饿了，我们可以吃完饭再练习，今天下午球队没什么事，我可以晚点过去。”  
“听听，Barnes家的小子已经把橄榄球队长迷的连球都不愿意碰了？”  
“嘿Bucky！！”  
“抱歉，我就是忍不住。”Steve笑着摇了摇头，他当然知道对方是在开玩笑，他们已经被这种热情围观一上午了。  
背上自己的画具包，Steve拍了拍Bucky的手臂，两人一起往餐厅走去，由于已经过了就餐高峰期，他们两人进去时门口的人并不多，但座位上的人可不少，几十双眼睛齐刷刷的向他们看过来。  
Steve对这些并不在意，就算四周响起礼乐鞭炮，他依然能够不为所动的在那挑选蔬菜沙拉，倒是Bucky，差点打翻了橄榄油，好在他旁边的队长眼疾手快一把抓住了瓶子，“哇噢~干的漂亮！”Bucky感激之余更多的是赞扬，Steve只是耸了耸肩认为这很平常。

“Steve~！！”是Clint的大嗓门，Steve循声看过去，发现他的伙伴们果然正在一个角落里冲他，呃…张牙舞爪的摇旗呐喊，会这么形容是因为Clint都快站到椅子上了，也不知道他们都在兴奋个什么！  
“你朋友…真热情。”Bucky撇着嘴和Steve说悄悄话，又引来了一波儿口哨声，最后他们只好匆匆忙忙的端着两碟子沙拉就赶紧逃到了自己的座位上。  
“我感觉像穿越了一个枪林弹雨的碉堡。”Steve帮Bucky拉过去一个椅子到身边，后者很自然的就坐了进去，全桌人好整以暇的注视着他们的互动。  
“好吧，这是James.Barnes，你们可能都已经认识了，”Steve说的有点无奈，Bucky笑着冲大家点头，然后从Sam开始，Steve为Bucky做了一一介绍，不过Bucky摒弃了他那种传统的描述，他有他自己的办法：最黑的是Steve的室友Sam，最矮的是花花公子天才Stark，站在他后面当然就是他的机器人管家Jarvis，最壮的金发碧眼是Thor，最活跃的是Clint，最温和的是Bruce…真是一个奇怪的团体，他的朋友相对就比较简单了，最暴力的俄国人Brock以及最暴力的俄国女人…Natasha…  
“Bucky？Bucky！”  
“啊？”他完全没发现自己已经陷入了自我意识，等到反应过来有人在叫他时，Steve担忧的脸已经在他眼前放大了好几倍，“你离我这么近干嘛？”  
“抱歉，我说完了你一直没反应。”  
“好吧，事实上我正在琢磨着该怎么和Stark套近乎。”说完还冲Steve眨了眨眼，“啥？！”不知道那边谁问了这么一句，Bucky立刻转过头冲Tony伸出了自己的左手，“你是我的偶像。”  
Tony显然没想到这个剧情走势，他刚刚还以一副看好戏的样子坐在一旁傻乐，现在Bucky突然那么郑重其事的跟他问好，让见惯了大世面的土豪也有点不知所措。  
Steve冲大家做了个“瞧见了吧的手势”，“要不是Tony，我连午饭都没得吃。”  
“我不会让你饿着肚子的你这个小气鬼！”尽管Steve知道他们的关系只是在演戏，但他依然被Bucky暧昧不清的回答弄的有点不好意思起来，Clint和Sam在旁边嗷嗷的叫着就像两只傻鸟。  
Tony和Bucky热情的握了握手，然后很快就和Steve换了座位，他们现在正在热切的讨论量子引力问题，只有Bruce偶尔可以插上几句嘴，Sam管这个叫“学霸的世界”。  
另外四个则开始商量下个月旅行的事宜，Clint问Steve是否叫上Bucky一起，Steve想了想，他连过了这个周末还会不会和Bucky有联系都不清楚，更何况是下个月的事，于是让Sam先照原计划安排，就算临时加个人也不是什么麻烦事。  
在Jarvis第三次试图从Tony的手里抢走甜甜圈时，土豪终于发飚了，“离我远点！！！”  
Bucky第一个跳起来准备劝架，却没想到其他人早已见怪不怪，Steve把他拉回到自己身边，偷偷告诉他这种情况每天都会上演，让他尽快习惯，Bucky只好又坐回去小心的观察着。  
“Sir，过多的糖分摄入会让人处于兴奋状态，您已经28小时没有休息了。”  
“Tony你又不睡觉！这回不能怪Jarvis了。”Steve像个老大哥一样不赞成的指责他的朋友。  
“我马上就要攻破一个重力难题了，要不是这家伙我甚至不会过来餐厅，科学家的世界你们不懂，要去参观我的实验室吗Bambi？”  
“是Bucky！”Steve再次纠正。  
“你现在已经是他的发言人了吗伙计？”说完Tony又冲Bucky做了个鬼脸，“我建议恋爱关系应该更独立伙计，别让那个老古董霸占了你全部的私人时间。”  
“嘿！”  
Bucky很给面子的接受了Tony的意见，然后充满期待的看着Steve，似乎在争得对方的同意，他湿漉漉的大眼睛现在看起来倒是和Bambi很吻合，“别怪我没提醒你，你只有不到24…”  
“下午球场见！”不等Steve唠叨完，Bucky已经拽着Tony一路跑出了餐厅，Bruce和Jarvis也跟着离开了，Clint缓慢的把脑袋朝Steve的方向转过去，缓慢的！  
“你不跟上去吗？”  
“我为什么要跟着？”  
“你男朋友正跟他的偶像一起前往一个单独的，密闭的，充满了未知的房间。”  
Steve难得翻了个白眼，“首先我和Bucky不是你们想象的那种关系，另外，Jarvis也不会让Tony处在一个单独的，密闭的，充满了未知的房间的，相信我吧。”  
“不是我们想象的那种关系是什么意思？难道你们还有其他关系？你其实是他失散多年的兄弟？可是你们看起来长的并不一样。”  
往嘴里迅速的扒拉完最后一根紫甘蓝，Steve抓起包头也没回的离开了餐厅，Sam 快速的眨着眼睛好像在为Steve把他抛下了这事感到惊讶，“他就这么把我丢下了？！”  
“你的翅膀已经够硬了Sam，别成天跟在Steve妈妈的后边，他现在已经有了新伙伴，而且显然关系要亲密过你。”黑人小伙伴一头扎进Clint的怀里假装无法承受这个事实，但这时他们注意到了Thor不同寻常的沉默，虽然他平时在午饭时间也很沉默，因为忙着啃鸡腿占着嘴巴没工夫说话，可今天他既没啃鸡腿（这已经很奇怪了）也没有说话，“你还好吗伙计？”Sam越过Clint被他抓乱的鸟窝头看向那个有着金发碧眼的大个子，他沉默起来简直让人心疼。  
“你弟弟又离家出走了？”Clint也转过头去看Thor，“反正不是第一次了，过两天他就会故意让你找到的，放心吧。”  
“不，他来美国了。”  
“呃…你不希望你弟弟来找你吗？”  
“他不是来找我的。”  
“难道他交了女朋友？”  
“其实我觉得男朋友的可能性更大一些，”Clint只是实话实说，Loki看起来是挺Gay的，但他没想到Thor的反应那么大，那家伙差点哭出来，“Wait wait！！我瞎猜的，你别多想！”  
Thor叹了口气，他的声音现在听起来就像一口破鼓，带着苦闷的破碎声，“他来找他父亲，我们并不是亲兄弟，他是领养的…”  
“呃噢…”Sam和Clint面面相觑，他们为这事曾经还嘲笑过Thor，说他弟弟是黑毛而他们全家都是金毛，那时候Thor的解释是Loki小时候发育不好，妈妈怀他时受到过辐射，不过这个回答差点让Bruce和Tony憋笑憋出内伤，现在看来真相简直就在Thor眼前晃荡了二十年，只是他自己不愿意承认罢了。  
“所以你觉得这很困扰吗？有一个没有血缘关系的弟弟。”  
“不，我希望他能回家，听说他亲生父亲背景不好，我很担心Loki，可他离开时我们大吵了一架，我也许会永远失去他了。”Thor痛苦的将脸埋进宽大的手掌里，Clint拍了拍他的肩膀，他们都不太会安慰人，更何况他们认为Loki根本不会离开Thor，他们从小就形影不离，到12岁还睡在一张床上，不过如果这一天真的就这么来临了，那么Thor也只能尊重Loki的选择。  
“或许我应该试着去找找他，”还没等Clint想出一句完整的电视剧台词，Thor已经推开凳子站了起来，那家伙像个神祇一样大踏步离开了餐厅，出门前还不忘回头喊了一嗓子，“帮我跟Steve说一下，下午的训练我就不过去了。”  
“如果Steve还去的话，我会的。”Clint嘟囔了一句，和Sam把剩下的面条扫进嘴里。

Bucky从Tony的实验室出来时已经快3点钟了，橄榄球队半个小时后训练，他晃晃荡荡的顺着学校里的小路往田径场走，在半路被嚼着口香糖的Natasha和Brock拦下了，“还认识回家的路吗小Bucky？”  
Bucky被吓了一跳，随即推开了Natasha，“像个女人一样稳重很难吗？”  
“那得看对面站的是谁。”  
“别以为我不知道你喜欢那个…”  
“James！”红头发的漂亮女人一把捂住了Bucky的嘴，将人拉到路边。  
“说起来我只是随便建议一下，难道你打算和那个Steve来真的？”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“那你干嘛和他朋友们玩到了一起？”  
“多交个朋友并不赖。”Bucky一边说着一边夺过Brock手里的面包袋，新出炉的霜糖牛角面包！他不客气的捏了两个，刚才忙着说话只吃了口沙拉，那玩意姑娘们减肥时才吃，平时他根本不屑一顾。  
“听我一句Buck，这种事还是避免多接触的好，万一玩出感情了以后不好收手。”  
“你怎么说话跟个特工一样？我就是缺个好演员，更何况Steve也不会看上我的，放心吧，那家伙正直的简直又正又直！”  
“那他知道你确实喜欢男人这事吗？”  
“我猜不知道…”Natasha总是一针见血，“所以我才说不要给自己添麻烦，除非你对他一见钟情。”  
Bucky又想到了中午Steve在湖边和他对词时的情景，“真要那样似乎也不错。”  
Natasha恨铁不成钢的翻了个白眼，“好自为之吧伙计，我们去训练场了，要来吗？不过看样子你不像有空的，那么晚上见。”  
Bucky甚至还没来得及回答一个字，Natasha和Brock就已经离开了，他手里还举着一个牛角面包，“晚上见…”

 

3

Bucky和来自俄罗斯的Natasha、Brock都是校搏击队的，所以三个人总是形影不离，Natasha虽然是个女人，各方面却都不输给他和Brock，说她是三人小组的核心领导人也不为过，由于Bucky的父母逼迫他和好朋友家的女儿相亲，无奈之下他听从了Natasha的建议，在学校里找了个品学兼优的冒牌男友。  
Steve，校橄榄球队的灵魂人物，被爱戴他的球员们称之为美国队长，除了拥有令人羡慕的鲨鱼线、人鱼线、发际线，还有身为艺术生的优雅与温和，Natasha管这叫“力与美”的结合。  
现在是下午4点钟，初夏的阳光把胶皮跑道烤的热烘烘的，Bucky坐在阴凉处一边捣鼓从Tony实验室里拿回来的纪念品，一边等Steve训练结束，这时距离他们一起去见Barnes夫妇还有不到20个小时。  
球场上充斥着男性荷尔蒙和碰撞声，Bucky偶尔抬头冲Steve投过来的视线笑笑，对方会立刻把脸扭过去继续下一个争抢，他也不知道自己是怎么发现的，但只要Steve一看他，他就能有所察觉，他真是神了！  
5点钟的时候队员们终于摘下头盔，他们和Steve一一碰了碰拳头，然后拖着满身臭汗钻进了更衣室，Steve朝Bucky招了招手，对方从阴影下走了过来，他们一起把被掀开的草皮铺平，“很无聊吧？”  
“没关系，就当看了场比赛。”  
“你好像很少看橄榄球？我是说之前没怎么见过你。”  
“橄榄球我不太在行，小时候玩棒球和篮球比较多。”  
“啊！我看过扬基和红袜的那场比赛！”  
“别告诉我是04年那场？”Bucky看起来一脸窝火的样子，Steve却笑着点了点头，“就是那场波士顿红袜队的大逆转。”  
果不其然！Bucky跳起来卡住了Steve的脖子，“你这个纽约的叛徒！”  
Steve笑着想把Bucky掀下去，却发现自己根本动不了，Bucky几乎锁死了他所有发力点，这让Steve始料不及，最后干脆往后一倒，两人一起躺到了地上，Bucky差点摔在Steve脸上，“谁说你是个书呆子了，鬼点子可真不少！”  
保持着被Bucky压在身下的Steve一脸委屈，“我这是在投降！不过我没想到你居然会格斗术？”  
“我是搏击队的。”  
“这个怎么没听你提起，差点就漏掉了！”Steve在被压制的同时艰难的从裤子口袋里掏出电话*1，然后找到备忘录，Bucky探过头去看，有一条专门为他开设的备忘，全部是他昨晚传给Steve的那些关于他自己的资料，现在那下面又多了一条：搏击队王牌杀手。  
“为了不辜负你对我的认识，我决定完成第一个目标任务！”Bucky就像来真的一样一拳朝Steve的脸挥了过来，而Steve凭借多年四分位的经验速度也不慢，他偏开头闪过了那一拳，迅速将Bucky掀开，一条腿卡在对方的腰侧，一条腿压住Bucky的大腿，两个人滚了一脑袋青草。  
Clint从更衣室出来时依然没见到Steve，他本来只是想出去看看，没想到眼前的景象吓的他差点把自己扔出去，“Oh my God Steve!你们就不能找个有屋顶的地方吗？现在甚至是白天！！！”  
被打断的两人或许也发现了他们纠缠在一起的姿势有多暧昧，刚刚还一脸好胜心的Steve立刻像株小番茄一样从Bucky身上滚了起来，顺势将对方也拉起来掸掉了两人身上的草籽儿。  
不约而同的沉默让他们显得有些尴尬，Steve捡起被扔到一边的头盔，先一步往更衣室走去，Bucky好笑的跟着他，这个大块头简直纯情的有点傻，他刚想逗逗对方，Steve却突然又转了回来，“你可以一起洗个澡。”  
“噗…”已经走近的Clint喷了自己一脸水，“原来你在等这个，浴室现在确实没人，我先走了~”  
“我不是那个意思！”Steve慌慌张张的试图和Bucky解释，Bucky当然知道他不是那个意思，不过他真要是有那个意思Bucky表示自己也无所谓，但不一定会给他相同的回报。  
看得出对方没有在意，Steve这才放心，他们一前一后的走进空旷的淋浴室，就像Clint所言，人都走光了，Bucky从容的将T恤和裤子脱下来扔在凳子上，他们刚刚出了点汗，现在身上还粘乎乎的，“可惜没有换洗的内衣。”已经脱掉内裤的Bucky嫌弃的看着有些潮湿的衣服。  
Steve犹豫了一下，然后从柜子里拿出一包新内裤，“你要是不介意，这是我新买的，还没来得及拿回去，一直放在这，或许我们的尺寸差不多？”他朝Bucky光裸的屁股瞄了一眼，又赶紧挪开了视线。  
“你说的是勃起后的尺寸吗下流鬼先生？”  
“……我说的是腰围尺寸！！”  
Bucky喜欢逗弄爱脸红的Steve，那是因为他知道对方不会随便发脾气，“好吧给我一条，管他是什么时候的尺寸呢，总比我一直穿着湿的要强。”  
“看看现在是谁更下流？！”但偶尔Steve也可以扳回一城……  
他们像其他男学生那样相互推搡着跑进了淋浴间，Steve当然是墨守成规的将自己这边的浴帘拉好，Bucky好笑的看着空无一人的浴室，“你是怕我偷看你吗？我保证不会，所以至少分给我一些香波可以吗？”  
Steve这才想起来Bucky什么都没有，他不是故意要拉上帘子的，只是一种习惯，一把拨开浴帘，Bucky就在他对面的隔间里，这下他们俩终于坦裎相对了…  
Bucky比Steve要直接的多，他盯着Steve比例良好的肌肉线条，像下一秒就准备扑上去一样，Steve背对着他，总觉得身后有道灼热的视线在来回扫视，可等他回过头去时又发现Bucky根本看都没看他，难道是他想太多了？  
从更衣室出来时空气里终于带了点凉爽，Bucky提议为了弥补中午他们都没吃好的损失两人一起出去吃，顺便认认真真的干点正事，Steve欣然接受了。  
他们来到学校门口一家深受Bucky欢迎的Pizza店，Steve抬眼看了下招牌，“我一年级时在这里打工。”  
“真的吗？我那会经常光顾！”  
“抱歉我没什么印象了，毕竟那会我和现在不太一样。”  
“你那会怎么了？”Bucky轻车熟路的画好菜单，对这个话题显然来了兴趣，Steve不知道该怎么解释他突然发育的过程，只是说以前的自己没有现在那么高，属于身上没有二两肉的那种，Bucky以为他指的是练橄榄球之前的样子，理解的点了点自己的胳膊，“大家都一样。”Steve也没解释，他沉默的喝了一口面前的白水。  
Bucky敏锐的发现老好人有点不自在，以为他不喜欢这里的食物，毕竟考虑他之前在这里打工，“要不我们换一家店？”  
“为什么？”Steve不解的问。  
“我突然不想吃Pizza了。”  
其实Steve吃什么都行，但Bucky的心思太好猜了，他根本没看菜单就选好了，一定是在心里做了个计划，现在看自己兴致不高就担心食物不合他口味。  
Steve朝他露出一个温暖的微笑，告诉他自己只是累了，无法对美味的食物表现的太热情，他其实非常喜欢这里的Pizza。  
不知道有没有人告诉过眼前这个大块头，他笑起来非常温柔，像秋天的麦田，夏天的树荫，冬天的阳光…和春天的青草，但Bucky很快在精神上给了自己一巴掌，这么矫情的台词果然还是不适合他，他喜欢简单粗暴一点的，“你笑起来真好看甜心。”  
“………………服务员，我们选好了！”Steve懒得和Bucky贫嘴，他只觉得远处走来的服务生有点眼熟，在看清来人时Steve差点把眼珠子瞪出来，“Loki？！！”  
“吃什么呆子？”叫Loki的男人又高又瘦，过肩的长发被梳成一个小卷扎在脑后，他穿着和自己形象完全不符合的快餐店制服，随随便便就歪在了Steve的桌子边上。  
Bucky观察着这个叫Loki的漂亮男人，Steve好像对他的出现感到很意外，而且对方说话完全不给Steve留面子，难道是前男友？这个猜测令Bucky感到有些不快，他清了清嗓子，用眼神询问Steve到底是怎么回事。  
Steve将画好的菜单递给Loki，然后问他Thor知不知道他在这里打工的事，可对方拽走那张纸就离开了，连看都没多看他们一眼，气的Bucky差点动手，好在有Steve拦着他。  
“Loki是Thor的弟弟，Thor今天下午还为了去找他跟球队请了假，他平时都住在欧洲，我也不清楚他为什么会出现在这里。”Steve对Bucky解释着，他还不知道Loki来美国找父亲的事。  
“那个金发碧眼的大胸男？”Bucky想起中午时好像见过Steve说的那人，学校体育系的，他对Thor了解不多，只知道对方似乎拿了不少奖牌。  
“对，那就是Thor，他们一家子都是金发碧眼的欧洲人。”  
“呃…他父母也是吗？”  
“照片里看差不多，怎么了？”  
“那为什么刚刚那哥们和你口中所描述的Thor一家长的完全不同？”  
这个可难不倒Steve！“听说Loki小时候发育不好，他妈妈怀着他时受到了辐射。”  
“噗…”Bucky在毫无准备的情况下喷了Steve一手的碳酸饮料，他赶忙替对方擦干净，却被路过的Loki瞧见了，“没想到你还挺开放的嘛~我早就跟Thor说过你没有看起来的那么正经了，这下看他还怎么反驳我，那个蠢货！”  
Steve张口结舌的看着Loki从身边走过去，然后又对上Bucky覆在他手背上的手，一时间竟无言以对，“我还是尽快通知Thor吧，不然这间店迟早要关门了！”Bucky表示赞同。  
三十分钟后Thor赶到了，他满头大汗，金发一缕缕的粘在额头上，看见Steve他们只是匆忙的打了个招呼，然后就风风火火的朝厨房走了进去，里面似乎发生了争吵，Bucky问Steve需不需要进去帮忙，Steve说最好不要插手Odin家的事。  
果然没有5分钟Loki就被Thor扛在肩上带了出来，伴随着Loki拳打脚踢的痛骂和老板开心的欢送，Bucky被这一幕惊得目瞪口呆，“他们真的是亲兄弟吗？”  
“Thor非常肯定的说是，我们最好尊重他本人的意愿。”他们将最后一块饼吃干净后，Bucky开始和Steve继续对词。  
“我喜欢吃酸的还是甜的？”  
“你最喜欢家门口的苹果派松皮蛋糕！我家在哪条街？”  
“布鲁克林东区…呃…东区…你知道我记不住路名！就好像你知道我住在哪似的。”  
“曼哈顿西大街175号。”  
Bucky被堵的哑口无言，但他安慰自己Steve不需要占用太多的脑容量去记住那些复杂的物理公式，他只需要有一颗善于发现美的眼睛就足够了。  
“这不是借口Bucky，这些问题Barnes夫人很有可能在闲聊时就会问到，今晚背熟它们！”  
“你古板起来就像我高中老师…”  
“我的荣幸。”  
他们沿着Pizza店一路走回校舍，Steve住在Bucky反方向的地方，这让他们为了谁先送谁回去又耽误了几分钟。  
“好了就送到这吧Stevie，明早我去接你，我们10点钟在你宿舍门口见，记得别穿格子衫，我妈妈对时尚品味有些小小的要求。”Bucky冲对方眨了眨，看起来心情不错的走进了他们的房子，就差一蹦一跳的了，Steve在看清楚Bucky住的居然是和Tony、Thor他们一样的独立别墅时心里不免开始担心明天会不会在Barnes家失态。

经过客厅时Bucky看到Natasha正在涂脚指甲油，不过考虑到这女人从来不穿露脚趾的鞋，那么她涂给谁看？“Brock呢？”他随口问道。  
“舍得回来了小鹿仔？”Natasha没回答他，反而冲他挑了挑眉，笑的满脸促狭。  
“我和傻大个儿没什么。”  
“你们有没有的，谁知道呢？”说的一副她根本不想关心的样子，Bucky翻了个白眼一屁股坐在了沙发上，“我从没见过这么单纯的男人，至少没见过这么单纯的20岁的男人！”  
“那你理解中的属于20岁的正常的男人应该是什么样的？”放下手里的指甲油瓶，Natasha似乎觉得这个问题很值得探讨。  
“就算不像我这么受欢迎，也至少是Brock那样的。”  
“我怎么了？”刚从外面回来的Brock被自己在这个问题上举了例子很不开心，但他从冰箱里拿瓶啤酒时还是顺带递给了Bucky和Natasha一人一瓶。  
“别以为我不知道你床底下藏了多少花花公子！”Bucky咬开啤酒瓶盖冲脸色发红的Brock举了举酒瓶，“敬你是个正常男人！”  
“敬你！”Natasha附和，“新的一期你还没买，我可以借你。”  
Brock怒而退场，反正在这里没人说的过James.Barnes，现在又多了个Natasha，他可不蠢。  
看着Brock用力砸上的房门，Bucky朝Natasha耸了耸肩，“先借我看看。”  
“鬼才有功夫买色情杂志。”红头发女子说的那么理所当然，以至于抱着一摞过期杂志又冲出来准备销毁的Brock差点用眼睛在她背上瞪出个洞。  
“别企图转移话题Barnes，说说你和队长的事，他怎么不正常了？你又没进过他的寝室，也许他房间里堆满了充气娃娃。”  
Bucky为那个画面颤抖了一下，“那不可能，Steve看起来比国旗杆还正直。”  
“你不能通过一个人的着装品味来判断他的人品好坏Boy！”Natasha反驳他。  
说到穿衣品味，Bucky突然想到了他还穿着Steve的老头乐内裤，白色纯棉的四角款式，就差在前面开个方便门了！  
“你干吗突然笑的那么猥琐？你一定是想到了什么了！”  
Bucky完全没发现自己被脑海里的画面逗乐了而忽略了精明的Natasha，这下可有的聊了，“不，只是被你一说我也发现他的穿衣风格挺…呃…挺保守的。”他还在试图做最后的抵抗。  
然而Natasha并不是Brock，随便就能打发过去的那种，“在我还没有改变主意之前你最好说实话，不然我现在就打给你妈妈，让她不用准备明天的牛排了。”  
“你可真是个女魔头！黑寡妇！！！”  
Natasha微笑着收下了在她看来属于赞美的咆哮，并继续盯着气急败坏的Bucky看，“好吧，先说好事情不是你想象的那样！”Natasha很给面子的点了点头，“我就是突然想到了Steve的内裤款式，的确就像你说的那样，着装品味非常…质朴！”  
“你们已经过本垒了？这可真是出乎我的意料。”可Natasha看起来完全不像她自己说的那样出乎意料，她又压了口啤酒，用这功夫错过Bucky上窜下跳的咆哮和解释。  
“就知道你会想歪！我那时根本没有可替换的衣物！”  
“说实话我怎么想并不重要，重要的是你怎么想，你甚至不用管他是怎么想的。”  
“等会你把我绕晕了，我一直以为感情应该是你情我愿的事，最起码也应该考虑一下对方的感受。”  
“我就是太考虑他的感受了才会有今天这样的下场。”Bucky一时间有些愕然，他不知道自己该回答什么，只是沉默的和身旁的女人碰了下酒瓶，“你会等到他的。”  
“所以我和自己发誓，永远别相信男人的借口，不管是对你好的还是不好的。”  
“但我们现在情况不同，你男朋友是个神秘的宇航员，而我男朋友只是个单纯的……”Bucky的话只说了一半就果断选择了闭上嘴巴，他已经能够听到有笑声从Natasha嘴角边抑制不住的流出了，“Natalia*3！！”  
这个名字像开关一样打开了Natasha情感记忆的大门，她拎着半瓶啤酒无言的回到了只属于她自己的房间，床头柜上还放着她和肖斯塔科夫*2的照片，在今天之前，那个男人是最后一个叫她娜塔莉亚的人。  
被独自扔在客厅的Bucky不知道发生了什么事，就只不过是一个名字而已，竟然能够让大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇露出那样的表情，难道她是因为不喜欢这个名字才改的？  
Bucky独自干掉了剩下的酒，只犹豫了几秒钟就掏出手机给Steve发了条信息，“明天赔你一条新内裤怎么样？”

“呃哦…队长我不是故意的！”  
Steve正在柜子前面试图翻出一条符合Barnes夫人时尚品味的衬衫，手机在进门时就丢给了Clint，那家伙自己在游戏里被KO了不甘心，一定要用Steve的攻克难关，其实他手机里的游戏平时也都是那几个家伙在玩，他对太智能化的东西不怎么在行。  
“又被你按死机了？”坐在Clint旁边浑身都在跟着动的Sam正在操作一款手机赛车游戏，这让他整个人从后边看过去就像一株活了的Groot盆栽。  
“这可比游戏刺激多了，我保证看完你也会死机，但不是手机，是这里！”Clint指了指自己的脑袋，Sam好奇的把眼睛挪了过去，“哇噢队长！没想到你这个老处男还挺有手段的，刚认识1天就打的这么火热！”  
Steve这下终于舍得把屁股从柜子前面移开了，他不知道那些家伙又发现了什么有趣的东西，伸手接过Clint递给他的电话，Bucky的短信息就在那趟着，Clint连忙解释，“它自己弹出来的，我可没有偷看你的信息队长。”  
Steve做了个别担心相信你的手势，快速的回复了过去，“没关系，我还有很多: )”  
“我和Bucky不是你们想象的那样。”   
“这句话你中午就说过了，那到底是哪样？”拿回电话的Clint不依不饶试图探听到更多八卦。  
“就只是普通朋友而已。”  
“……普通朋友可能不会给你发这样的信息……”还没有再次进入游戏，Bucky的短信已经回来了，Steve显然把对方喜欢胡说八道的毛病给忘了，于是现在Clint和Sam的脸色都变得相当精彩。  
“唉呀你这么说让我忍不住想全部拆开再弄脏它们！x)))))”  
…………  
“Bucky就只是…呃…比较爱开玩笑罢了。”Steve挠了挠头，现在他自己也不知道该说什么了，这回答似乎的确超出了他对“玩笑”的定义，但他又坚信此刻的Bucky肯定是在那头一边嘲笑他一边笑的快要掉下床铺的样子。  
“Sam~我还有很多内裤，你想弄脏它们吗？”Clint说着模仿了起来，并尽量表现的深情款款，可惜黑人朋友瞬间突起的鸡皮疙瘩很好的说明了问题，“我都快把前天的饭吐出来了！！”  
“你们俩真恶心，”Steve看不下去的从Clint手里抽出了他的手机，“今晚没的玩了。”然后回到自己的房间开始思考该如何回复Bucky。  
被嫌弃的队友们还在相互埋怨着，“一定是你的语气让人恶心，小鸟！”  
“你的隔夜饭难道就比我好了？巧克力！”  
“你这是种族歧视！！”  
“你刚刚还喊了我鸟，难道你觉得我是个鸟人吗？！！”  
“那只是个外号！！”  
“所以我喜欢巧克力，你看上去就和巧克力一样热情甜蜜亲爱的！至少颜色上接近…”  
“…滚出我的房子你这只肥鸟！！！”  
“我是来找Steve的蠢货！”  
…………………………  
…………………………  
Steve举着手机躺在自己的床垫上，将客厅中那些吵闹的声音自动隔绝了，他的表情看起来有些严肃，但又不太像平常生起气来的样子，微微翘起的嘴角和眼睛里一闪而过的东西出卖了他。  
“我不喜欢这样的玩笑Bucky，这让你看起来很…轻浮？所以以后不要随便和别人开这种玩笑，他们会误会的。”  
上帝啊Steve这种一本正经说情话的本事到底是和谁学的？他完全没有意识到自己的口气多像一个吃醋的男友吗？Bucky翻着他所剩不多的白眼球回了对方一个Ok，然后对着镜子露出一个性感的微笑，“我早就说了，管他是美国队长还是英国队长~”

*1：橄榄球服装从本质上讲没有口袋，但我们为了剧情需要，请放过这个“八阿哥”。  
*2：寡姐的第一任丈夫：阿列克谢.肖斯塔科夫（在一次火箭试飞任务中遇难，但实际上并没有死，而是加入了超级战士计划，但最后为了保护Steve牺牲了，这里简单介绍一下人物原型，并不涉及剧情）。  
*3：Natasha.Romanoff（娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫）的原名是Natalia.Alianovna.Romanoff（娜塔莉亚.爱丽安诺芙娜.罗曼诺夫）。

 

4

Barnes家就像Steve之前预想的那样，坐落在曼哈顿的一个中高档社区，窗明几净，门前的院子里种满了玫瑰和杜鹃花，Bucky的父母站在门口“严肃”的迎接了他们，这让他有种回到了少年时期第一次接受老师家访的感觉。  
Bucky倒显得很轻松，他和自己的母亲拥抱了一下后对着Steve的方向说，“Steve.Rogers，我男朋友，”然后又回到Steve身边，“我爸妈。”  
Steve露出一个恰到好处的微笑，先后与Bucky的父母打了招呼，但很快他的注意力就被从门里往外扒头的几个孩子吸引了，他猜那是Bucky的两个妹妹，大的今年就要读大学了，小的还在上七年级。  
“嗨~”Steve主动朝两个姑娘招了招手，女孩们立刻叫着跑开了，弄的他有点局促和脸红，但这事把Bucky逗乐了，他笑着朝屋里大喊过去，希望他的妹妹们能有点淑女风范，Barnes夫人在这时打破尴尬将他们迎进了屋子。  
现在这个画面和他们计划中的有点重合，Barnes先生用一个犀利的眼神阻止了他儿子想和男朋友一起黏在双人沙发上的打算，所以现在Steve独自坐在客厅的单人小沙发里，Bucky坐在他旁边，Barnes先生坐在他们对面，就像个审判长，Barnes夫人去准备茶点。  
“Rogers先生…”  
“叫他Steve就行了。”Bucky打断他父亲，Steve注意到他微微仰起的下巴和绷紧的嘴唇，这情况的确应证了早前Bucky描述过的那场不愉快的争执。  
Barnes先生不满的皱了下眉，但还是遵照了Bucky的意愿，叫他Steve。  
Steve微微往前倾了下身体作出聆听的动作，“你和我儿子交往多久了？”  
？？？  
怎么和预演的不一样？Steve用眼神询问坐在一边的“男朋友”，不是说你爸爸会先问我学业嘛！Bucky则歪了下头表示无辜。  
“这个问题需要你们俩现在回到教室好好演算一下吗？”  
“抱歉先生…目前我们在一起还不到一年，”Steve快速的回答，并用眼神打断了Bucky还在试图交流的意愿，“但下个月我们会一起去洛杉矶旅行，庆祝周年纪念日。”  
“哇哦~这…可真是一个好消息Stevie，宝贝？！！”Bucky嘴角抽搐的转向没有跟他打过招呼就擅自出牌的同伙儿，对方坦然的看向他，“惊喜吗？”  
“显然！！”他们连那个什么见鬼的纪念日是哪天都没来的及串供，真是太惊喜了！！Bucky在内心咆哮着。  
Barnes先生沉默的注视着两个年轻人的互动，嘴角露出一闪而过的笑意，“单独的吗？”  
“不先生，我的朋友们也会去，是多人旅行。”  
“哦真棒居然还有夏令营环节！！我能带着我的美国队长玩偶熊吗？”Bucky已经干脆不知道接什么了，他开始显得有点无理取闹。  
“当然可以，只要你不嫌占地方，那东西怕压吗？”Steve居然很正经的回答了他，顺带还为他考虑了行李问题，他可真甜……在心里翻了个白眼，Bucky暗暗发誓如果今天搞砸了就把Steve一脚踢到洛杉矶。  
“就算是多人旅行也不可避免的存在过夜问题，除非你们计划在西海岸的沙滩上扎一排帐篷，否则我依然想知道你们会不会睡在一起？”  
呃……老实说Steve平时真的不是那么爱脸红，但Barnes先生丢过来的都是直球，他往往更擅长迂回打法，Bucky看他有点窘迫，那样子其实还挺可爱的，“我已经21岁了爸爸，Steve也22岁了。”这是常规答案，电视里都这么演，Bucky用眼神向Steve传达着别担心的信息。  
“你的意思是21岁发生性行为就可以不考虑风险了吗？或者22岁？”  
“Dad！！！”Bucky发誓如果现在有壶凉水，Steve一定已经用脸上的温度把水煮开了…  
“看你男朋友的反应显然你们还没有发生过什么，这下你妈妈就放心了，她买了很多危言耸听的心理书籍，不过我认为除了开篇第一页还有点用处之外，那玩意几乎没什么存在的价值，还不如……”  
“Matt！”在Barnes先生还想再说点什么的时候，Barnes夫人终于出现并制止了他，女主人端着准备好的茶点从厨房走过来，Steve起身帮了她一把，这举动立刻赢得了女士的好感，“非常感谢你Steve。”  
“妈妈你要不要这么隆重？！”Bucky注意到他母亲使用的盘子和准备的点心几乎都是他们过节时的标准。  
“又不是招待你的，看看你的脸Bucky，胖的都快认不出随谁了。”  
这回Bucky实实在在的翻了个白眼，然后朝Steve咬耳朵，“她一直强调她和我爸爸都是尖下巴，快拉倒吧。”  
“我听见了儿子。”  
“您听力可真好Barnes先生，事实上我都没怎么听清楚他在说什么。”谢天谢地Steve的脸终于不再那么红了，他小心翼翼的接过Barnes夫人递过来的咖啡和蛋糕，很开心的吃了起来。  
被自己母亲嫌弃的Bucky只得到了一杯黑咖啡，这时的Barnes先生看上去已经比先前随和多了，至少他不再用鼻孔看人这一点令Bucky十分满意，“那么你们也见过了，这就是我不打算去和女孩们相亲的原因，他…我是说Steve，他很好。”  
Steve配合着放下自己的盘子去拉Bucky的手，他发誓这么做只是为了让他们看起来更真实，但没想到Bucky像是没反应过来他会这么干一样从他掌心下弹开了，这种尴尬的举动让Barnes夫妇全都一副看好戏的样子注视着他们两个，而Bucky不可避免的闹了个大红脸，想再去拽Steve时又觉得不太合适，好在Steve并没有让尴尬持续太久，他凑过去揉了揉Bucky的卷毛，然后将这举动解释成第一次带男朋友回家太害羞了。  
“好了男孩们，别忸忸怩怩的了，你们还没有回答我之前的问题。”Barnes先生喝了一小口咖啡，眼光锐利的扫过坐在对面的两人。  
“关于心理书籍的那个吗？我以为你已经说的够多了。”Bucky企图装傻，Steve则不知道这个时候到底是该回答“好的我们会注意安全”合适，还是“我们压根不准备碰对方哪怕一根头发”合适。  
“Bucky，别故意惹你爸爸生气。”Barnes夫人用责怪的眼神看着长子，“出去旅行是好事，年轻人多出去走走总比呆在房子里研究火药好…”  
“那不是火药妈妈！那是科学实验，要我说多少次。”  
“总之注意安全，好好玩，暂时忘了你的科学实验儿子。”Barnes夫妇并不希望他们的儿子去做什么武器开发商，以Barnes先生的社会地位和Bucky的学历，进政府工作并不是妄想，但没人拗的过固执起来的James.Barnes。  
“Steve是学什么的？”Steve在内心画了个十字，可算按照剧情发展一回了，“美术夫人，今年读毕业班。”  
“怪不得，你整个人看起来很温和。”  
他有吗？Steve不好意思的挠了挠头发，还没来得及道谢就被Barnes先生泼了盆冷水，“梵高看起来可并不温和，搞艺术的内心都有疯狂的一面，不然无法激发创作灵感，所以你肯定还没有什么惊人的创作问世...”  
在吵架这事上Barnes总是能够快速点燃战火，Bucky差不多没等他说完就站了起来，“Steve学的是工业设计！”  
“哦是吗？一个学工业设计的和一个开发武器的可真是绝配！要我恭喜你们吗？”  
Steve也没想到怎么一眨眼的工夫事情就变得超出控制了，争吵并不是他到此一行的目的，并且Bucky看上去有随时爆发的可能，他赶忙站起来将人拉到身边，并暗示的捏了捏Bucky的手臂希望他可以放轻松些，“其实我还休了美术教育的学位，因为毕业后我可能会接管一家画廊的管理工作。”  
“介意我打听一下是哪家吗？”Barnes夫人问道。  
“当然夫人，是麦休马克斯画廊。”  
客厅出现了短暂的沉默，Bucky显然也没想到Steve之前随口提到过的那个“小画廊”竟然是大都会楼上大名鼎鼎的麦休，他惊讶的样子让他看起来就像刚刚得知了他男朋友其实是美国队长的傻蛋。  
“哦天啊，是你最喜欢的那间吗Matt？”Barnes先生只是哼了一声，并没有回答妻子的问题。  
“现在是我父母在管理，但并不属于我们，夫人。”Steve继续说道，Barnes先生却突然想起了什么一样，“画廊的经理Rogers先生是你父亲？”  
“如果画廊里没有其他Rogers，那么我想是的，您认识我父亲？”  
“他帮我介绍过几幅还不错的作品，在书房，一会你可以去看看。”  
明明自己爱画如命却要故意贬低Steve，Bucky在心里对他父亲幼稚的举动做了个鬼脸…等等…如果他爸爸认识Steve的爸爸？哦不不不不不…Bucky心里的警钟突然作响，可Steve这个傻大个还在跟他老爸聊那个什么他听不懂的作品，难道他就没想过他们的父母相互认识这件事会让他们穿帮的几率有多高吗？！  
Bucky借着茶几的遮挡偷偷踢了Steve一脚，生怕他父亲下一句会是“有机会我带Bucky一起去画廊拜访你父母”之类的。  
其实Steve打刚才就注意到了Bucky开始坐立难安，起初他以为Bucky只是不喜欢谈论艺术方面的话题，但当对方暗示性的小动作已经明显到连坐在对面的Barnes夫人都注意到的时候，他终于停下了谈话转头看向对方。  
Bucky歪着嘴角指了指卫生间，Steve立刻会意，“您的咖啡真不错夫人，但可能是喝的有点多，我想我需要去下洗手间。”  
“我来带路！”没等他父母回话，Bucky立刻拽着Steve跑去了楼梯隔壁的卫生间。  
“他们到底谁比较急？”看着男孩子们冒冒失失撞在一起的样子，Barnes夫人叹了口气。  
“只怕是两个都急，”Barnes先生放下杯子朝妻子意味深长的看了一眼，“急着对台词。”  
“原来你也看出来了？不过我倒的确很喜欢Steve这孩子，看起来很可靠的样子，连撒谎都不会。”Barnes夫人说着笑了起来，完全没有了之前那个严厉老师的形象。  
“除非我儿子真的喜欢男人。”  
“哦感情的事情很难说Matt，也许这次真的是我们不对，就让Bucky自己决定吧。”  
“你总是宠着他。”

另一边把自己锁在厕所里的两人还不知道他们已经被揭穿的事实，Bucky推着Steve坐到浴缸边缘，自己则一屁股坐在了对面的马桶盖上，“你是真没注意到还是演技太好了？”  
“什么意思？”Steve皱眉看他。  
“哦天啊，我爸爸认识你爸爸！他们经常见面！见面！！这下懂了吗？”  
“呃哦...”这下Steve懂了，“所以...”  
“所以你可能有麻烦了伙计，首先很抱歉拖你下水，但我没想到事情会那么巧。”  
“这可能就是缘分？”  
“呵...是啊，我们真该假戏真做来一发。”Bucky感慨Steve这时候居然还笑的出来，他垂头丧气的坐在那里像个离家出走后又走投无路的迷途青年，也许这事从一开始他就想的太天真了，随便找个看起来靠谱的，再演场戏，搞定！可现在呢，谎话套着谎话，甚至可能还要说更多谎话...  
“嘿Buck...别担心，我既然答应了帮你就会帮到底，至于我父母那边我会搞定的。”又揉了揉Bucky的卷发，Steve发现他很喜欢这样做，这动作有点像在安抚小狗，而每次他这样做时Bucky都会安静下来。  
“说真的Steve，你真好。”  
哦谁来告诉他刚刚那句话不是他说的，那个可怜巴巴的眼神和撒娇一样的语气真的是他James.Barnes吗？！如果气氛对了他们甚至可能会给彼此一个拥抱，像对患难兄弟那样，不过现在不是玩气氛的时候，Bucky站起来捋了捋头发好让自己重新振作起来，“听着Steve，一会我爸再问你什么你都别回答，只要说是或不是，好或不好，OK？”  
“呃...其实你不用那么紧张。”  
“不不不，你不了解他，他就是个狡猾的猎人！”  
Steve耸了耸肩表示无所谓，反正自己就是来帮他的，Bucky说什么就是什么好了。  
他们从洗手间出来后Barnes先生已经离开了客厅，Bucky的母亲说他今天会亲自下厨，这让年轻人们始料不及，但也说明了他们不讨厌Steve不是吗？是不是他们已经过关了？Bucky不确定的朝Steve看了看，对方依然笑眯眯的站在他身边，像个会发光的小太阳。  
“想去我房间看看吗？”Bucky问，Steve欣然同意了邀请，两人一起来到了顶层的阁楼，“你住在这里？”  
“是啊，这扇窗能看到星星，”Bucky指了指房顶的天窗，Steve猜测夜晚看出去一定很美，“因为我喜欢天文，你呢？”  
“我...其实我还挺无聊的，没什么特殊的喜好。”他们坐在Bucky的床上，那位置正对着打开的窗户，能看到蓝天白云。  
“说的好像我的喜好很特殊一样...我可是正经人。”Bucky一边接话一边冲Steve做了个看起来可不怎么正经的表情，他知道那样子有多招女孩子的喜欢，尤其是在夜店里，可现在明明不是夜店，Steve也不是女孩，为什么Bucky觉得他一直盯着自己的嘴唇看？  
“嘿嘿嘿！！别告诉我你突然爱上男人了伙计！”Bucky上前推了一下还在愣神的Steve，对方立刻别扭的从床上站起来走到了书柜前，“这些都是你赢的？”他指了指书柜里的证书，那是Bucky上中学时搞的一些小发明创造后得的奖。  
“别转移话题甜心~”Bucky像团火一样不知不觉贴着Steve的耳朵来到了他身后，吓了Steve一跳，“这不可笑Bucky！”  
“这已经是你第二次觉得我不可笑了！”他记起之前那条短信里Steve也说了这句话，“但这的确不可笑。”  
“那是因为我并没有打算逗你笑。”刚刚还嬉皮笑脸的Bucky突然被Steve一本正经的态度惹恼了，他们严肃的看着彼此，通过书柜的玻璃镜，Bucky比Steve还矮半个头，他紧抿的嘴唇正好落在Steve眼中，玫瑰色的唇瓣看起来湿漉漉的，一定是他总舔嘴唇的缘故，Steve不合时宜的想。  
“你从刚才就盯着我的嘴看，现在居然装的一本正经，我倒觉得你挺可笑的Steve！”被这句话点醒，Steve立刻错开了眼睛，转过身子正视对方，“如果没记错的话，你说过自己喜欢女孩。”  
“可我并没有说不喜欢男孩。”Bucky反唇相讥，Steve有一瞬间的错愕，但很快就真的换上了一张生气的面孔，“所以你现在是在干吗？打算真的约我吗？！”  
天啊，Bucky觉得现在的情况诡异的简直比看到Loki和Jarvis亲吻还可怕，他们明明在相互吸引却搞得剑拔弩张，这真是他见过的最针锋相对的调情！还是说Steve就喜欢这样的？  
“也许这么说很奇怪，但今天之前你都还是我男朋友，所以我不需要约你！”他把两人的距离又缩短了几公分，现在他们就快要贴上彼此了，Steve抵着身后的书柜退无可退，他只有直直的望进Bucky的双眼，“你这是作弊！我可没答应要履行其他部分。”  
“哦真好，看来你已经想过其他部分了，介意我问问你脑子里都闪过什么下流事了吗？”  
“肯定没你多。”  
“那可不一定，不如先说说你的？”  
Steve感觉Bucky就快挂到他身上了，他承认自己从没正经谈过恋爱，刚上大学时倒是认识了一个学生会的学姐，他们相处的还不错，直到女孩最后一次和他见面，只留下了一个吻和一句话，“你正直的让我感觉自己在自作多情。”然后他们就再也没有联系过。  
“你真的在思考吗？”Bucky的声音又在耳边响起了，Steve也惊讶这种情况下他居然还能够走神，“我是不是真的看起来特别不解风情？”  
？？？  
Bucky被这个问题问的措手不及，他快速的运算了一下自己优异的理科生大脑，然后得出了一个结论，“你是在用另一种方式询问可不可以吻我吗？”  
？？？  
Steve没来得及否认，因为他已经被Bucky吻住了，那片玫瑰色的唇瓣贴在他嘴唇上时他觉得什么学姐、画廊、洛杉矶通通不见了，他像是被对方灰蓝色的眼眸吸进去了一般沦陷在了那个吻里，原来和同性接吻并不恶心，他甚至觉得这比他之前能够预想过的所有吻都美妙，而当Bucky的舌头舔过他的唇缝时，他很自然的就张开了牙齿，他们试探性的碰触着对方的舌尖，缓慢的纠缠到一起，直到Steve终于闭上了眼睛，并且感觉到Bucky的双手缠上了他的脖子，他想此刻或许已经没必要再否认什么了，因为这感觉就是该死的对！

5

距离Steve从Bucky家出来已经快过去一个小时了，他们并没有因为那个吻而改变什么，也许当时Bucky的确想要说点什么，但他们还没来得及谈话就被Barnes夫人叫走了，之后Steve一直在和Bucky的家人聊天，而Bucky则被强制性的关在厨房帮忙锤牛排。  
时间将两人之间的尴尬越拉越大，一顿饭吃下来他们几乎零交流，Steve客随主便始终保持礼貌，Bucky则心不在焉总想找机会和Steve单独聊聊，但至于聊什么他又没有太过具体的计划。  
在回学校的路上Bucky一边开车一边偷瞄坐在副驾驶的人，Steve正用他的蓝眼珠专注的看着窗外的风景，好像曼哈顿拥堵的车流突然变得很有吸引力了一般，Bucky好几次都想问他你在看什么，可最终还是沉默了。  
事实上Steve也在寻找机会想要告诉对方，真的不必因为一个意气用事的吻而自责，他们都是男人，这没什么大不了，因为Bucky看上去正一脸的不自在，他不知道Barnes夫妇有没有瞧出什么破绽。  
“呃…回去以后你要吃点东西吗？”Oh shit！！Bucky为这个烂借口扶了下额头，车子现在正巧停在一个路口处等信号灯，Steve终于舍得把头转过来了，所以他想也没想就开了口。  
Steve还是笑的一脸温和，即使身边的男人刚刚还挂在他身上恨不得把舌头伸到他的喉咙里，“现在？算上堵车时间，我们回去差不多刚4点钟，你又饿了吗？”  
“不，我只是出于礼貌，你可以忽视它了！”Bucky把手臂架在方向盘上，有些烦躁的抖着腿，Steve以为他还在不开心，所以没有再接话，又把头扭了过去，这样他们就能拥有各自的“私人空间”了…他想。   
见鬼的Steve.Rogers，没想到看起来一脸正派的美国队长居然是那种吃完就不认帐的人！Bucky在心里愤怒的吼着，明明自己已经在找话题了，那个呆子看不出来吗？还是他想要故意撇清关系，刚刚那个恨不得把他舌头咬下来的家伙跑到哪去了？！！  
不过一想到那个吻，Bucky简直无法控制自己的面部表情不产生变化，那不是他吻过的最火辣的吻，也不是最富有技巧的，他们甚至身处在一个剑拔弩张的气氛里，但那感觉就是该死的好！好到他现在一回想起来还会忍不住想要抚摸自己的唇角，要知道16岁以后他就再也没这样干过了。  
可就是在经历了如此美妙之吻后的两人现在却互相不理不睬，连直视彼此都不敢，Bucky痛恨这样的自己，更痛恨这样的Steve！  
车子在缓慢的行进了几公里后终于开上了主路，Steve将车窗放下来一点，立刻有风涌了进来，让原本压抑沉闷的环境也得到了一丝缓解，当然只是一丝丝。  
“嘿，介意现在谈谈吗？我知道你也许不太想跟我说话。”风声让Bucky无法确认Steve的语气里是不是带了点委屈，但他可以确认自己的确挺委屈的，“我什么时候表现的不想跟你说话？！！”  
“现在。”  
好吧…Bucky迅速的瞥了一眼面前的后视镜，他的表情的确不能用高兴来形容，那也是因为Steve一直表现的像在排斥他造成的，“听着Steve，我没有不高兴，好吧或许我有点，但那是因为你看起来始终不高兴，好像我是个强行想要掰弯你的基佬，而你脸上除了委屈就没地方写别的表情了！”  
“嘿！嘿！这里绝对有误会，我根本没想过那些，事实上我还来不及思考人性，你的担心有点过速，我只是觉得我们现在这样有点尴尬…”  
“只是有点！我可以解决它！”  
“我相信你可以Buck，但我们还是得谈谈！”Steve通过镜子将询问的眼神传达给对方，Bucky紧抿着嘴点了点头，“随你。”  
“首先我要确定我们还是朋友？”  
就没有比朋友更亲近点的说法了吗？这种开场白通常预示着没什么好结果，“嗯哼~”  
“以后也是对吗？”  
“你到底要说什么？我又不是会突然搬家转学的隔壁邻居！”  
“说不准你就是！”  
“呵……这是什么新潮的流行语吗？！”  
“好吧，我就是想确认你不会为了刚刚的那个…我是说…呃…”  
“打啵儿！”  
“我更喜欢Kiss这个说法。”  
“我也是，但谁让你扭扭捏捏的像个幼儿园穿裙子的小姑娘。”  
“你依然不开心。”  
！！！如果可以Bucky真想把车停在路边让Steve见识一下什么是“不！开！心！”，“如果你只是想安慰我刚刚我们接吻那事不需要自责，我想你已经通过支支吾吾很好的传达给了我，事实上我没有自责，更没有责怪你，我还挺享受的，不管你相不相信，我每天睡觉前都会跟Brock交换一个晚安吻！Natasha还会给我编辫子和念故事书！！天啊Steve你这个蠢货！！！”Bucky越说越快，最后咆哮着将车真的一把停在了路边，然后拽过Steve的T恤衫领口将人提到了眼前。  
一天之内和同性的第二个吻，Steve终于学会了换气，并且不再急着把舌头捅来捅去，“我以为你讨厌这个。”他的声音也像被阳光烤过一样温暖，Bucky喜欢Steve离他这么近的说话，那让他有种情人低语的错觉。  
“从来也不。”  
他们光天化日的在马路边啃成一团，即使有车窗的遮挡，依然会有经过的车辆鸣笛起哄，Steve不好意思的从Bucky身上起来，顺便理了理两人的衣领，“所以我们还是朋友！”他肯定的说，Bucky恨不得用头撞玻璃，但和刚刚盯着Steve的后脑勺比这情况简直令人欣慰太多了。  
后面的路程终于轻松了起来，Bucky给Steve听他最喜欢的乐队专辑，他没想到对方偶尔还能跟着哼唱其中的几首歌，品味相同这一点让Bucky的心情看起来又好了一点，当他们终于回到学校时已经快5点钟了，本来Steve准备带Bucky去一家他知道的甜品店，但这时他的电话响了，是Clint。  
“快回来队长，Thor出事了！”  
“说清楚了。”  
“一言难尽，简单来说就是他失恋了，总之你快回来瞧瞧就知道了！”  
“呃…据我所知他不是刚刚才分的手嘛？”  
“所以我说一言难尽！”  
“和他弟弟有关？”不可避免的听到了谈话内容的Bucky忍不住发问，Steve立刻想到了之前在餐厅碰到Loki的事，“Loki在他身边吗？”  
“就是因为Loki！！”  
Bucky一脸我就知道的表情得意的看着Steve，对方纵容的揉了揉Bucky的卷毛，“好，我这就回去，你看好他。”  
挂断电话，Steve问Bucky怎么知道这事和Loki有关，Bucky有点不可置信的看回去，“别告诉我你们一群人和他们认识了那么久都看不出来这俩人根本就是在谈恋爱的状态？！”  
Steve显然算没看出来那一队的，他同样回以Bucky一个难以置信的表情，“可…可他们是…是亲兄弟啊！”  
“虽然我很喜欢你的单纯Steve，但谁会相信Loki是受了辐射才拥有一脑袋黑毛的，别告诉我你从来没有怀疑过嗯？！”  
“就算他们不是亲生的，至少都是男人。”  
Bucky已经不想反驳什么了，他挂着所剩不多的黑眼球，用一根手指抚过Steve丰满的下唇，然后满意的看到对方脸上逐渐加深的颜色，“现在是21世纪伙计！”  
Steve还想再说点什么，但Bucky的猜测令他无法反驳，事实上他也怀疑过那对兄弟奇怪的相处模式，但也仅仅是怀疑，毕竟谁那么无聊天天八卦好朋友和亲兄弟的情感关系，更何况Thor之前一直有个搞研究的固定女友。  
车子停在了学校北面的一栋别墅前，Thor就住在这里，因为之前和女朋友一起住的关系，所以现在这房子里只有他自己，而当他们跨进那所房子时Steve几乎以为这里遭到了抢劫，“发生了什么事？”他和Bucky小心翼翼的绕过脚下散落一地的物品、碎玻璃和…各种零食？  
Thor低着头坐在沙发的一角默不作声，Clint和Sam倚在对面的餐桌上，“我们过来时战争已经结束了。”  
“嗨！”Thor勉强抬起头和Steve他们打了个招呼，他还没来及感谢Steve之前通知他那事，如今的金发壮汉看起来就像一条被抛弃的金毛猎犬，耳朵耷拉在两边，眼里蓄满了委屈的光点。  
“你弟弟呢？”Bucky问，Clint冲Sam挑了挑眉，意思可能是有好戏看了，被Steve瞪了一眼。  
“我不知道，他什么都没说就跑出去了。”  
“那你怎么不追出去？”  
“Loki用了一些小手段把我关在了厕所里，等我把门踢开时他已经不见了。”Thor老老实实回答的样子让他看起来像个可怜的小学生。  
“好吧，不过介意分享一下事情的经过吗？鉴于你们发生了如此激烈的……沟通！”Bucky挑了个不太敏感的词儿，Steve赞同的点了点头，看向他的好友，“慢慢说Thor，我们会帮你想办法的。”  
“我把他睡了，Loki，my brother…”  
……………………  
……………………  
……………………  
虽然早就预感到会有这么一天，但答案来的太直接一时间大家还是有些难以接受，首当其冲的就是Steve。  
“希望你说的和我理解的不是一个意思。”  
“但我觉得应该是一个意思队长，如果我们理解一致的话。”Sam抱歉的看了一眼已经愣在当场的室友，看来这事没什么挽回的余地了。  
“哇哦哇哦哇哦看看我差点错过了什么！Jarvis告诉我这边可能有好…我是说我的好友可能遇到了麻烦，于是我放弃了差点功破的物理难题特意跑过来看看有什么可以帮忙的，这里发生了什么吗？哪个不开眼的倒霉蛋过来抢劫了你吗？”Tony.天才.土豪.随便什么.Stark迈着风骚的小方步从门口走了进来，身后跟着他的扑克脸管家和仍然穿着实验服的Bruce，“哦没想到小铁也在，嗨~”  
“他是在对我说话吗？”Bucky看向Steve，Steve仍然处于一脸茫然，“当然是你，你不是有个绰号叫冬兵嘛？如果我没记错的话，Jarvis？”  
“Yes Sir。Barnes先生恐怕自己并不自觉，他的格斗技巧卓绝，手下败将无数，于是大家给他取了绰号：冬兵，因为他在搏击场上的表现令人想到了寒冷的冬天。”  
“听见了没Steve，谁能想到你这位甜甜圈一样的男朋友居然如鬼故事一般令人闻风丧胆。”  
“我只承认闻风丧胆的部分。”Bucky还是第一次听到这个说法，那感觉不赖，还挺酷的，但甜甜圈一样的男朋友是什么鬼？会有人找个甜甜圈当男朋友吗？“还有他到底为什么叫我小铁？”这次Bucky直接看向了Tony的万能管家。  
“因为您的绝技似乎是上肢力量，很多人形容您的双臂如同钢铁，但我认为当务之急也许应该先找回另一位Odin先生，Sir？”Jarvis适时的提醒众人跑题不要太厉害，就算你们的确都是来看好戏的也不要那么明显，而Bucky则没有意见的耸了耸肩，他转头看向Steve，对方似乎已经缓过来一点了，可怜的家伙，“我和Steve去湖那边看看。”  
“不用那么麻烦，Jarvis，接通校园内包括附近方圆1000米范围内的所有摄像头，我们看看迷路的小王子跑到哪去了。”  
“Sir，我要提醒您，私自涉入公共监控系统的行为是违法的。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“如果您执意如此。”  
Tony摆了摆手，意思是这种小事Jarvis你可以全权处理了，他此刻正对失魂落魄的Thor极度感兴趣，“你得告诉我们事情的全部过程，这样可以更快的判断你弟弟的去向，比如医院？银行？餐馆？或者酒吧？”  
有时Tony一本正经的样子的确还挺唬人的，Thor就轻易的信以为真了，但Clint了解他的本质，他实在有点看不下去了，“替你感到羞耻Stark！”  
“谢了伙计。”  
“我不知道他会去哪，他是被我强行带回的，哦对了Steve，我还没来得及感谢你和你男朋友那天通知了我的事，”Steve很想在这时候解释一下，但他的嘴依然有点不听脑子使唤，然后Thor就接着说了，“回来后他什么都不肯说，就是一味的把自己关在房间里，一整晚，我以为他就是像往常一样生会闷气，等第二天我把他喜欢的布丁买回来一切又会和好如初，但这次没用，Loki就是不开门，后来我有点生气了，”后面Thor没说众人也知道发生了什么，因为那扇客房的大门已经可怜兮兮的散落了一地，“他看我这样可能也有点生气，我们动起手来，然后…然后我不知道为什么会这样，当时Loki正坐在我的身上扯我头发，但我发誓我不是故意的！”Thor停下来舔了舔嘴唇，好像在为之后的描述踌躇，在他讲述的过程中居然奇迹的没有人搭话，可能大家都太想知道他们之所以会睡到一起的过程了…  
“你到底干了什么？”最先开口的居然是一直沉默的Bruce？！Tony像见了鬼一样的瞪着他的科研小伙伴，“看不出来啊伙计！”  
“我硬了。”  
呃哦…一时间每个人都显得有点尴尬了，这可不像听好友在某个夜晚分享和辣妹的风流韵事，对方是男性，还是Thor法律上的亲兄弟，他们好像知道的有点多，Sam和Clint默契十足的将脸转了个方向，Bruce已经跑到了Jarvis那边去看对方摆弄电脑操控附近的摄像头，而Steve的脸上则有一抹可疑的红晕，Bucky正对着他坏笑，Tony看见了，他表示自己除了恶心还是恶心，“处男的悲哀。”  
“说的你这方面多有经验一样。”Bucky回嘴，完全忘了之前第一次看见偶像时的喜悦心情，没办法，遇到Steve他就像个护犊子的老母鸡。  
“Sir，我已经接入全部监控系统，并将Odin先生的影像扫描成功，一旦他出现我们会第一时间知道。”  
“做的好Jar！听见了伙计？你弟弟…或者说你男朋友，我们很快会帮你找回来的。”  
“我现在没心情开玩笑Tony。”Thor悲伤的说，把头埋的更低了。  
Bucky回想Loki在餐馆聊起Thor的样子，以及他故意出现在学校附近的意图，似乎都不像Thor说的那样真的有多痛恨他的养兄，“你刚刚说你硬了，然后呢？”  
Steve严肃的拽了Bucky一下，这已经太过了，打听好朋友的隐私，但Thor看起来并没有感到被冒犯，他真的继续说了起来，Clint表示喜闻乐见，“然后他就亲了过来，我本来还想着该如何道歉，可我没想到后来的事开始脱离了我们的掌控，就是这样，直到他睡醒一觉突然开始砸东西，还把我关进了厕所，后边的你们就都知道了。”  
“要我说你并没有什么损失，打了一炮还不用负责任，你弟弟真贴心，可惜Stark家就我一个男孩。”Tony.作死侠.Stark被所有人瞪了一眼，直到Jarvis无声无息的走到他身后，“您并不是一个人Sir，您还有我。”  
现在所有人都眼睁睁的看着Tony从头到尾（如果他有的话）红成了一个色系，然后别扭的昂着下巴就是不看对方的点了点头，“咳…Well…听到你表忠心我十分感动Jarvis但我并不孤独我已经有了科学为伴我热爱我的工作我的发明创造他们就像我的孩子我的情人一样要我说我可以这样下去一辈子！！”  
“Take a deep breath,Sir。”  
“呼~What？”  
Jarvis难得露出一个不那么机械化的微笑看着他的主人，似乎还带着一点点宠溺，但那并没有起到任何缓解作用，反而令Tony看起来更红了。  
“嗨大伙儿，别都看着我，还记得我们是来干嘛的吗？”  
“看热闹，”Bruce适时的出卖了硬拖他过来的Tony，“是挺热闹的！”Clint没忍住第一个笑了起来，然后Bucky也像忍了很久一样朝Tony眨了眨眼睛，“Stark家唯二的两个男孩儿，祝福你们！”  
“Bucky！”Steve看起来虽然也很想笑，但他还是很好的控制住了自己，于是恼羞成怒的土豪拽着他的管家气冲冲的离开了房子，并警告众人别想他再为这事出一分力，直到他走后，Bruce才抱歉的看着从头到尾什么都没说的Thor，“放心吧，Tony不是那么没有气量的人，他只是有话要和Jarvis单独聊聊，我猜。”  
每个人又对Thor进行了一番例行安慰后，大家开始打扫被破坏的战场，Bucky却一直在观察监视画面，他总觉得有什么不对劲，“Bruce，这是全部监控画面吗？”  
“应该是的，实际上我猜Jarvis已经直接更改了天网的权限，不管是哪里，一有情况肯定能够发现。”  
“那就更加确定了我的猜测。”  
“你有发现了？”Steve停下手里的动作看向Bucky，“一个人不可能在短短的半个小时内离开纽约，尤其考虑到Tony的万能管家已经接通了所有范围，除非他是神或者什么外星生物，再加上Thor对Loki行为的描述，我猜只有一个可能…”  
“什么？！！”北欧男人几步就来到了Bucky眼前，吓了他一跳，“想知道就得先回答我几个问题。”  
“你问！”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“当然，他是我弟弟！”   
“真可惜Tony已经走了。” 这时候不知道是谁说了一句，Thor尴尬的转了转脖子，“至少名义上还是。”  
“抛开这一点呢？”  
Thor沉默的思考了一会，Bucky玩味的看着他，Steve偷偷捅了捅他的腰，可能是怕他玩笑开过了呆会没法收场，“你不相信我？”  
Steve很想回答“你那样子我没法相信你”，但看他一副子自信满满的表情终于还是忍不住改口，“我当然相信你Bucky。”  
“谢谢你亲爱的。”  
“他们是在调情吗？”Sam抱着扫把问正在拖地的Clint，对方看了一眼点点头又摇摇头，“什么意思？是还是不是？”  
“是。但关你什么事。”已经把碎玻璃清理干净的Bruce替对方解释道，Clint举双手点赞。  
“靠！”  
就在Steve和Bucky已经企图用眼神干点什么时，Thor终于开口了，这个思考久到Bucky听见答案时差点忘了对方在说啥，“我不知道什么是你所说的那种爱，实际上我也没有正经谈过恋爱，但我无法想象他的离去，或者我从此失去Loki的样子，我们一起长大一起玩一起睡觉一起打架，我们从未分开，直到最近他知道了自己的身世，就像变了一个人一样，他开始疏远我讨厌我，和父母吵架，甚至离家出走把父亲气晕，但我依然无法怪他，只想把他找回来，然后带他回家，以弟弟的身份也好，或者如果他喜欢，我可以从此跟每个人都介绍他是我男朋友，只要他别再消失。”  
所有人都停下了手里的动作，一个男人，或许他平时表现的很蠢，总是少根筋，对待朋友好过恋人，一不小心就忘记了对方的生日，错过了重要的毕业表演，甚至为了比赛将人独自丢在约定好的餐厅，就他但却从未停止过爱他，并将这种爱融进了时间，融进了习惯，他知道你喜欢什么口味的布丁，知道你爱看的书，赞美你新学会的小戏法儿，你每次耍脾气离开他都会第一时间去找你，不管重复多少次，这样的感情或许永远也看不到任何轰轰烈烈，却能够感觉到他就在你的生命里，每一天。  
“出来吧。”Bucky对着门口的柜子喊了一声，然后眼圈发红但头发依旧梳的一丝不苟的Loki就真的出现在了Thor眼前，Clint的眼睛都快瞪出来了，Sam则表示自己像在看碟中谍，Bruce提议给他们一些私人空间，于是大家纷纷都退出了门外，但是…  
“开什么玩笑，还没看见Kiss Ending我是不会离开的！”Bucky挣脱了Steve想把他拽走的手臂，并顺势将对方一起拉了回去，两人撞了个满怀，Clint和Sam早就爬上二楼阳台顺利的摸进了房间，他们这么干过很多次了，那会是为了叫Thor起床上课，打电话和砸门根本毫无意义。  
“我去看看Tony，”Bruce可没有偷听的习惯，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，突然发现Bucky看他的眼神意味深长，于是刚要转身又回来了，“也许那边也需要一些私人空间？”  
Bucky欣慰的点点头，朝他招了招手，“过来坐博士。”  
所以现在Thor.Odinson的公寓门口明目张胆的挤着三颗人头，其中一个尤其夸张的把耳朵紧紧贴在大门上，期间还夹杂着“芙瑞嘉是谁？”“Steve你听力好快帮我听听他们在说什么！”的抱怨声。

“你说的都是真的？我可怜的哥哥居然爱上了一个男人~别告诉我就因为刚刚那次性爱让你开窍了，我只能说那并不愉快，或许是有人感到舒服了，那也是单方面的~”Loki依旧嘶嘶叫嚣着向Thor喷洒毒液，他的声音不带有一丝感情，绿色的大眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光点和得意的满足，那是一种胜利者在戏弄猎物的神情。  
“Loki别这样，让我看看你有没有受伤，你就那样跑开了，之前还在晕…”  
“Shut up!!!”像突然被人踩了尾巴的野猫，Loki抛开他肆意伪装的优雅，眼底有血丝开始逐渐弥漫，“别得意Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，我不会让你一直看笑话的！”  
“你为什么永远歪曲我的意思brother？！明明我们之间看不懂那些高深哲学书和莎士比亚诗集的人是我！我不知道你是怎么了Loki，如果是为了那个愚蠢的身世，我想我们已经争论过很多次了，父母压根就不在乎你姓谁名啥，从他们把你抱回来的那一刻起，他们给你的爱就丝毫不少于我，而我，你如果还愿意做我的弟弟我就保护你一辈子，不愿意我们也是永远的好朋友，你为什么还不满足？！”  
Loki用一种像是被人挖去心脏的痛苦表情看着他的哥哥，而站在门外的Bucky同样急的几次都想冲进去，还好有Steve看着他，“这个笨蛋Thor！他弟弟要的根本不是什么家庭温暖，而是爱人的承诺…我简直快要被他的情商给打败了！别笑Steve，这里最没有资格嘲笑他的人就是你。”  
“我以为我只是有点慢热。”  
“没错，你常年处在常温状态。”  
“现在有人满肚子怨气，介意分享吗？”  
“抱歉我现在也电力不足。”Bucky继续负气的说，看来完全没有打算分享的意思，Steve尴尬的摸了摸鼻子朝一旁的Bruce干笑了两声，Bruce则觉得这一天过的真不易，自己走到哪都像个1000W的大灯泡，早知道就埋在实验室不出来了。  
“傻大个儿还没告白？”身后再次响起Tony的声音，Steve他们回过头看到来人已经换了身新衣服，还破天荒的洗了个澡，“说真的Tony，你应该经常把自己收拾干净，至少别带着脸上的机油出门。”  
“那根本没用Steve，难道你以为你注意到的细节Jarvis会看不见？Tony搞实验时我们的房子几乎就是修罗场！”  
“很抱歉Banner先生，您的建议以后我会多注意的。”  
“我没有指责你的意思Jarvis，我只是打个比方…”  
“好的Banner先生。”  
“Tony你怎么又回来了？还把自己收拾的那么干净？”Steve已经被Bucky挤的几乎站在了第二层台阶上，现在门口的位置几乎独属于Bucky所有，他还在不遗余力的企图让自己不漏掉任何一个关键词。  
“我们需要庆祝，狂欢，派对！”  
“For what？！”  
“呃…Loki回家？”  
“Loki压根没走。”  
“啥？”刚刚不幸错过了这段的Tony转过头看向身后的管家，“根据Barnes先生的推测，Odin先生是自己从门口的衣柜里走了出来，事实上他根本没有离开过房间，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方Sir，这是个明智的决定。”  
“我其实一直好奇一个问题，”Bucky转过来半个身子上下打量着Jarvis，“你是真人对吗？还是说你只是个机器人？仿生科技？人造人？毕竟考虑到你无孔不入。”  
“我把这当做一种赞美小铁！”Tony抢先露出一个骄傲的表情。  
“我可以肯定的回答您Barnes先生，我的确是个活生生的人类，您上述猜测目前仍属于科技难题，我们正在攻克，但仿生人暂时不被法律…”  
“抱歉打断你Jarvis，我并没有真的想和你聊这个话题，我只是感到好奇，如果你是个活人，那Stark对你一定不好，他居然把你变成了一台机器，我甚至怀疑你会不会发脾气。”  
Tony的笑容立刻不见了，从之前到现在物理系所有人都知道，你可以嘲讽Tony.Stark，甚至辱骂他、质疑他，当面和他吵架，但你不能说他的贴身管家Jarvis一句坏话，那样他会让你从此告别物理，任何在将来有可能从事的相关行业全部被迫放弃，相信他，他能够做到。  
所以说土豪最讨厌了，尤其是具有影响力的天才土豪。  
“我不太明白你的意思Barnes。”Tony歪着头，眼神来回从Steve身上扫到Bucky身上，似乎在考虑看在队长的面子上要不要网开一面。  
“首先需要说明Barnes先生，我的情绪一向由我个人掌控，即使我是Sir的贴身管家，终生以Sir的意愿为前提服务着Stark家族，但我依然拥有充分的人身自由，Sir从来没有强迫我做出任何超出我个人意愿的指令，也没有苛责过我，您所看到的我完全出自我的个人情感，我为能够服务Sir而感到快乐，并且我会一直站在Sir的身边，无论任何时刻。”  
Tony都快要忘了自己刚刚在为什么而生气了，毕竟谁在听了这么一段类似告白的话后还能好好和人吵架的，“谢谢你老伙计！”  
“As you wish Sir,always。”  
“啊哈！我赢定了Steve！刚刚我发信息告诉Brock替我翻倍下注买庄家赢，看来这次能大赚一笔。”Steve捂住脸发出了一声挫败的叹息，“我怎么突然听不懂了？”Tony看向周围的人，Bruce摊开手表示你都听不懂我更听不懂了，然后趁机赶紧离开人群往他和Tony的实验室走去。  
“Sir，请原谅我违背您的意愿，我建议您还是不知道的好。”  
“你这么说我就更想知道了！！！”  
“Tony，我要是你就不问。”Steve拍了拍好友的肩膀，拽着Bucky打算离开，难道真的在这矗一晚上吗？  
“可是他们还…”  
“没有可是，走了，去吃饭，顺便敲定去洛杉矶的行程，看来我们得带上Loki了。”  
“你还真打算去洛杉矶？我以为你只是说着玩的。”  
“他从来不说着玩孩子，那可是Steve.Rogers！现在告诉我你们到底在瞒着我干什么？如果让我通过自己的渠道知道，你这辈子都别想摸枪了！除非你去抢银行。”  
Bucky假装他被吓坏了，然后躲到Steve身后楚楚可怜的看着Tony，“这是威胁Tony！你没权强迫别人违背自己的意愿向你透露任何你想知道的消息！”Steve严肃的看着上一秒还帮他说话的老友，完全忘记了自己口中的“任何消息”正是Bucky拿Tony和Jarvis的关系打赌这事，Tony则头疼的捂住了耳朵，“我拒绝以任何形式接受老古董的思想教育！！”  
“好了Steve，快停止折磨Tony，他打3岁起就学会朝老师吐口水了。”收到信息通知餐厅集合的Clint和Sam已经赶了上来。  
“别搞盲目崇拜小鸟，不过我代表个人接受你的赞美，我今晚太想去酒吧了！！”  
“您的身体情况不适宜过量饮酒Sir。”  
“果汁总行吧？谁说去酒吧不能点橙汁？我就是要去。”说着还朝前面比了个剪刀手，Bucky很想告诉他现在已经不流行剪刀手了，那让他看起来像个70后…  
一行人浩浩荡荡的往餐厅走去，身后那栋房子里终于只剩下Thor和Loki了…

“你企图用真情打动我吗？我说了，我不稀罕你施舍给我的那点可怜Thor，没有你我也过的很好，甚至可以说是相当不错。”  
“可你不快乐，我希望你快乐。”  
哈！Loki舔了舔嘴唇咧开嘴笑的不屑一顾，“你连什么是快乐都不懂，居然还想让我学着快乐，你是我见过最虚伪的人Thor！”  
“不我知道！我当然知道，我见过你快乐的样子！！”  
“哦？说来听听，说对了或许我就考虑不走了。”Loki像条蛇一样攀附在Thor身边，他精瘦的身体紧贴着那具强壮的麦色肌肉，墨色的发丝与那些金黄色的头发缠在了一起，Loki的身体永远那么冰冷，而Thor就像一团火焰，夏天是他度过的最愉快的季节，但冬天才是Loki的最爱。  
Thor将他揽进怀里抱去沙发那边，Loki这会出奇安静的坐在他腿上，因为他准备像往常那样等Thor答错了就嘲笑他的愚蠢，看他这次离正确答案又能差了多少。  
“你在看见牛奶布丁时最快乐，偶尔也喜欢芒果的，”Loki敷衍的点点头，好吧这算一个，谁让甜食是他天生的爱好，“这也不能算快乐，有布丁固然心情好，没有也死不了。”  
“不，我指的是我亲自买来的。”Loki显然没想到Thor还留了一手，先前的不耐让他现在愣住的样子有点滑稽，但Thor没管他，继续自顾自的往下说，“还有我们吵架之后，不管是不是我的错，只要我拿着礼物先开口道歉，你就会故意转过身装的很冷淡的原谅我，但对面的玻璃每次都会把你偷笑的样子反射的十分清楚，抱歉兄弟，这是我的保留项目，我不能什么都跟你分享，这样我就看不到你快乐的一面了！”Thor一边忙着按住Loki的胳膊一边把脸往后躲，以防再次被他弟弟抓花。  
“还有生日，虽然我总因为各种理由忘记你的生日，但我会在知道后亲自做一个蛋糕弥补这个小小的失误，要知道以我的水平做出一个完整好看的蛋糕不亚于罚我跑完10公里，但我知道你都没舍得吃，还找人固定了起来做成可以保留的那种，不过我得说…幸好你没吃，因为我也不知道那些奶油吃了会不会拉肚子，”不好意思的挠了挠头，Thor回忆起自己做蛋糕的惨痛经历，差点气死他的女管家Sif，好在每次Loki总是不计前嫌的收下了，并表现的像已经忘了这事一样又和他玩在了一起，“那时候的你看起来也很快乐。”  
“还有你的毕业演奏，我因为在路上救了个小孩错过了你的表演，我知道你很不高兴，但当我晚上带着你偷偷返回礼堂并作为唯一的观众听你弹琴时你简直都快飞起来了，别怪我拆穿你Bro，你真该找面镜子照照自己的发际线嘿我们说好了不打脸！”  
“直到刚刚，你从柜子里走出来，眼睛很红，别告诉我那是家具呛的，我用的可都是进口原木…好好好别动手！你看起来一副受了天大委屈的样子，但我知道你心里在想什么Loki，我了解你就像你了解我，我只是不喜欢将情感放大，而你却天生为情爱而活，Barnes问我的那个问题我已经在心里问过自己很多次了，相信你也是，但我始终不确定，我不知道这是不是对你最好的方式，但如果你喜欢，我们可以尝试任何方式，兄弟、朋友、爱人…什么都好，我只是希望你能够快乐，因为只有这样我才能够快乐。”  
Loki从头到尾安安静静的听完了Thor说的每一个字，他从来没有耐心听完Thor的讲话就迫不及待的去讽刺对方，因为那些始终都不是他想要的答案，他承认自己无比自私，他需要Thor的爱，需要Thor的全部，他无法忍受失去，所以他要在没有得到时就毁掉那份期待，这样他就不会在得到又失去时感到痛苦了。  
然而这是今天以前他的想法，Thor轻轻的抬起他的脸，他依然沉浸在那些美好的回忆里，他知道那些都是他感到最快乐的画面，但他就是无法控制眼泪涌出来，他的银舌头像是丧失了一切功能般被他紧紧的咬住，他很怕自己一开口又是什么冷嘲热讽。  
“所以关于Barnes的那个问题，我刚刚并没有正面的回答他，因为我想亲自告诉你。”而Loki已经不需要知道答案了，答案就在他心中，他趁着自己还不想说点什么破坏这份来之不易的感情时吻住了Thor，“我还想活的更快乐哥哥。”  
“那就如你所愿。”

6

今年就要面临毕业的Steve他们除了需要完成毕业作品几乎没什么要紧事，每周只有一节必读课，倒是Bucky，四年级的理科生每天都被焦头烂额的实验捆在教学楼里，连参加搏击社团的时间都大幅度减少了。  
Steve坐在草地上对着远处的湖泊写生，今天又是一个风平浪静的早上，一切都很完美，如果不算上从大老远风风火火跑过来的Bucky，他们从上次Loki跑来闹事算已经有两周没联系过了，Steve单方面的认为交易结束，他被踢出局了，这本来就没什么值得抱怨的，帮朋友个小忙，撒撒谎，偶尔吃个饭，再来个火辣的…深吻…Oh God！！他又想起Bucky的嘴唇了，那个柔软的有着玫瑰色的…Oh…沮丧的放下笔刷，Steve仰头看向跑的气喘吁吁的人。  
“可算找到你了！呼~”匀了口气，Bucky让自己的两手离开膝盖站直身体，“我找了你一上午伙计，你怎么跑这来了？”  
“作业灵感，你为什么不给我打电话？”  
“如果你带电话出来了就会发现它已经差不多快被我打没电了！！”Bucky咬着牙的样子就像只小浣熊，Steve不合时宜的想到，然后摸了摸自己的口袋，的确，为了不被打扰他将电话放在了床头，“这么说你已经去过我宿舍了？”  
一屁股坐在Steve旁边的空位置上，Bucky把手里的背包随便扔到了一旁，“嗯哼，Sam还以为我们吵架了，想要和我语重心长一番，但被我机智的躲过了。”他说这话时忍不住有点骄傲，眉毛在眼睛上跟着一起一落的，看的Steve内心也一阵草长莺飞…  
“找我到底什么事？”  
“嘿！你似乎不太愿意看到我啊？这是我的错觉吗？”Bucky看起来像受到了伤害，他只不过是在实验室里憋了10天怎么他“男朋友”就已经一副我们玩完了的气场，自己的魅力什么时候下降的那么厉害了？！  
“我当然没有，但你看起来找我找的很急，我以为你遇到麻烦了。”Steve特意咬重了麻烦这个词，他想Bucky或许明白了他的暗示。  
“不不不，不是那个，”挥了挥手，Bucky把摘下来的一根草叼在嘴里躺在了草坪上，“我以为我们已经不是那种有事才能联系的朋友了，看来我想的有点多，抱歉哥们儿。”  
这下Steve真是百口莫辩了，他只是习惯了第一时间替人解决麻烦，天知道他每个晚上做梦都是Bucky，“好吧我道歉，你那么久没联系我我以为你遇到了麻烦，但可能真的是我想太多了。”依旧笑的温和的大个子转过半个身子看向躺在他影子里的男人，他们对视了十几秒后Bucky终于笑了，“原来你是在吃基本粒子的醋，你这个傻瓜。”  
“什么粒子？”  
“基本粒子！我在闭关做实验，搞了两个星期终于有了点成果，教授大发慈悲放我们一天假，我简直怀念死蓝天白云青草香了，如果还能吃到门口的Pizza就完美了，当然还有你~”Bucky翘起嘴角，整个五官只有眼珠子瞟向了Steve，那样子不出意外的诱人，要不是Steve有四倍定力这个前提的话。  
Bucky挫败的低吼了一声，拽过那个还在傻愣愣的盯着他嘴唇看的家伙，成功的让Steve的嘴砸在了自己脸上，“呆子！”  
这个亲吻没有之前那么激情澎湃，倒更像是久别的情人在相互感受彼此，呼吸着那份久违但熟悉的温热，Steve受艺术生的影响，舌尖在滑过Bucky的嘴唇时那种宁静安定首先让他想到了莫奈的睡莲，逐渐绽开的芬芳又像是梵高的鸢尾花，还有Bucky清冷的薄荷须后水，没有比列维坦的白桦丛更符合意境的了，但那种强烈的心悸最终让他将画面定格在了布吉瓦的舞会上，如果Bucky知道此刻和他接吻的人脑子里已经跑过了整个博物馆，他一定会毁了这个吻的。  
“你在走神？”  
“我在思考。”  
“思考什么？”  
“思考你到底更像哪幅画。”  
“What？！”Bucky看上去没太明白，他们现在难道不是应该热火朝天的在草地上滚成一团直到被管理员嘘声赶跑才舍得分开吗？  
Steve拉开他们之间的距离，用手指抚摸着对方的脸，“然后我发现没有一副画能够代表你，我这些年都白学了，艺术的想象本应该是无限概括的。”  
“Wait Wait！！你是在跟我调情吗？你看起来就像在说一种我听不懂的情话，但我敢肯定你是在跟我调情！”他得意的咬着下嘴唇，Steve再次揉乱了他的卷毛，“说说你的事？找我总不会就只是聊天吧？”  
“其实也没什么，我现在可是一只刚从实验室里逃出来的小白鼠，对我友善点，另外~~”Bucky故意拉长了这个转折词，Steve早猜到会有这一手了，他换了个舒服的姿势也躺了下来，和Bucky肩并肩的看着天上流动的白云，“嗯哼？”  
“春祭联谊你准备邀请谁一块去？”  
“哦那个…”Steve恍然大悟，还有不到半个月他们就要进入联谊周了，学校每年在春假那一周搞活动，宣传自己的校园、社团以及任何学生们能够想到的乱七八糟的鬼点子活动，总之是一场不可避免的辞旧迎新大联欢。  
“之前我都是一个人，并且大部分时间在橄榄球队和美术学院之间来回帮忙，没什么时间真的去玩，往往没挺到舞会就累挂了，所以…”撇了撇嘴，Steve只有在第一年还是小豆芽时参加了一次舞会环节，但往事不堪回首，“你有特别想去玩的地方吗？”  
“没参加过学校舞会的人生是不圆满的哥们，今年我跟你一起好了，正好让你离开前不留遗憾，如何？”Bucky兴奋的比划着，眼睛里全是亮晶晶的小点点，就好像Steve看不出来真正想去玩的是他一样，但这样就形成了一个变相的邀请，一般舞会不都是该带着伴侣去吗？所以…“我们这算是一个约会吗？”  
Bucky转了转大眼睛，“你觉得呢？”  
“至少看起来很像。”  
“那就当它是个约会好了，”Bucky歪着脑袋冲他挑了挑眉，“也许还有意外惊喜。”  
“我觉得这事就够惊喜的了…”后面的话被他们吞没在了另一个吻里，Steve喜欢看Bucky自信满满的样子，像个春风得意的小王子。  
不过有一部分还是被Bucky猜中了，他们差点滚成一团时被溜达过来的管理员赶出了草地…

Steve还夹着他的画板，Bucky帮他抬着架子，两人狼狈的跑回Steve的宿舍，一路都在捡掉了一地的颜料和乱七八糟的小玩意，虽然手忙脚乱，可恋爱中的人将任何愚蠢行为都视为“可爱”，Bucky笑的都快背过气去了，而当他们兴高采烈的将这事描述给Sam听时，对方丝毫不觉得哪里可乐。  
Bucky算是第一次来Steve的寝室做客，真正意义上的那种，Steve的房间和他预想的一样，干净、整洁、蓝白色调，看起来就像个好学生，“这种小心翼翼让我想起了高中那年和同学一起偷偷探索他哥哥的房间。”  
“你还干过这事？”Steve对此表示诧异，他还在思考那算不算非法闯入？  
“就一次，那家伙说他哥收藏了每一期《Hustler》。”Bucky做了个理所应当的表情，那意思是个男人都不会错过这个，尤其那会他还是个刚刚闹明白荷尔蒙是会影响性兴奋的傻小子。  
“好吧，不过我这可没有色情杂志，果汁要来点吗？”  
“如果是冰的就更好了。”于是Steve出去拿饮料，Bucky开始了他的探索时间，第一个注意到的自然是那张宽大又整齐的单人床，嗯…这很好，至少证明了他不经常带女孩回来过夜，然后就是床头挂着的一幅幅小型张油画，他不懂艺术，所以这部分被很快忽略了过去，然后是Steve的衣柜，Bucky爬到床上偷偷打开看了一眼，又怕对方发现一样快速的瞥了一眼外面，然后再次打开衣柜的门，码放整齐的T恤衫、运动裤、白黑灰标准三色内衣…天啊，他这是在参观博物馆吗？连件皮衣都没有？！Bucky崩溃的举着两只手在空气里挥舞了一阵，然后关上了那扇历史的大门…  
“你在干嘛？”当Steve端着果汁回来时就发现Bucky正跪在他的床上发呆，样子还很受打击，“怎么一副不开心的样子，我这里很无聊吧？我早说过了。”  
“其实也还好，男生房间差不多也就这样了，但我真没想到你会干净成这样，这让我一点想法都没有了，只想手背后坐在你面前听你讲数学。”  
“哈！有那么扫兴吗？？我觉得还…不错？”Steve窘迫的环视了一下自己的小房间，不就是单调了一些嘛，他将果汁递给对方，顺便把Bucky拉到床边坐好，省的呆会饮料洒到床上，考虑到今天早上他们两个已经够蠢的了。  
“说说你的实验吧。”在Bucky身边一同坐下的Steve说道，Bucky差点为这句话呛到，“你什么时候想知道这些了？”  
“事实上我只是想到了你之前说过要研发枪支，其实我个人…希望你别介意。”Bucky知道他要说什么，Steve可不是第一个奉劝他世界需要和平的人了，但他依旧好整以暇的期待对方能说点别的。  
“我个人认为这个工作不适合你。”  
“嗯嗯…说来听听。”  
“从事这种职业在所难免要分析各类枪支，如果是警用设备可能还要接触案情，分析弹道改善那些弊端，重型战用装备也是同理，Bucky…我认为让一个人过多的接触这些他会变得不快乐，我不知道我想的对不对，但我就是觉得你看到那些不会太开心。”  
难得有一次Bucky沉默的无言以对，他早在接触Steve的第一天就已经预感到这个男人或许会给他惊喜，但他从没奢望过这份惊喜就像宝藏一样毫无保留的堆在了他眼前，“你是第一个担心我会因此而不开心的人Stevie亲爱的，我…抱歉我想我有些哽咽。”  
“呃…如果…如果我说错了什么我道歉你别哭。”  
“噗…”并没有真的想哭的Bucky又被这句话逗笑了，“那只是个说法，知道吗？我已经被无数人教育过不应该干这事了，他们认为世界和平可能会毁在我手里，就好像我不是要去研究枪支而是准备去组建军团进攻全世界！！”  
“事实上你会那样干吗？”  
“God，of course no！！我怎么会…”  
然而Steve只是用一种温暖的眼神注视着他，Bucky知道了他没有真的想知道他会不会毁灭世界，这个家伙，他以一种圣伯纳犬的姿势扑进了Steve怀里，饮料不出所料的洒了两人一身…Steve感觉这一天是注定无法消停会了，但他还是将怀里的人揉进了手臂，并像哄小孩子那样安抚着Bucky躁动不安的情绪，“每个人有权利挑选他们热爱的事业，并不能说每种都值得推荐，但总要有人做，更何况我相信你的出发点可不是制造什么毁灭性武器，跟我说说你为什么喜欢这个？”  
Bucky继续摇着看不见的尾巴窝在Steve身上，下巴垫在他肩膀上的感觉相当契合，“不知道，我天生就喜欢她们，那些坚硬流畅的线条，刚硬的爆发力，还有端枪时的姿势，包括她们迷人的弹道都有学问，这可不是一两句话就能和你说清楚的，就像我到现在也搞不清楚《呐喊》到底哪值钱！你喜欢梵高吗？无疑冒犯。”  
Steve忍了会没忍住，不寻常的身体抖动让Bucky终于抬起头去看他，“你在笑吗？”  
“我现在确认你不怎么喜欢梵高了，《呐喊》是爱德华.蒙克的作品，一个被未来武器大亨瞧不上眼的挪威人。”  
………………  
“其实是挺容易搞混的毕竟…”Steve不知道还能怎么圆场，Bucky就坐在他腿上瞪了他快半分钟了，“爱德华.蒙克是谁？那家伙肯定没有未来的James.Barnes 有名！！”最后Steve斩钉截铁的说，被准备出门路过他们房间的Sam听到了差点当场吐血。  
“我终于明白什么是后继勃发了队长…没有比你谈起恋爱更肉麻的了，噢上帝啊我不要看见你们俩像雕像一样粘在一起还说这么恶心的情话了，我简直…噢上帝啊！！Clint救救我的眼睛！！爱德华.蒙克肯定没有未来的James.Barnes有名噢上帝啊！！！听听他那理所应当的语调！！Jesus！！！”Sam夸张的大叫着跑出了房子，留下Steve和Bucky依然保持之前那个姿势傻愣愣的望着门口发呆。  
“他平时也这么不正常吗？还是说这是你们的传统？”Bucky试着询问，Steve也被刚刚发生的一幕吓了一跳，不过看看他们现在的样子，可不就是一对活脱脱的发情小兔子，根本不舍得松开彼此，后知后觉的Steve尴尬的咳了一下将Bucky提起来，准备先处理一下他们身上的饮料污渍。  
“呃哦…我好像弄到裤子上了，”Bucky站起身为难的看着自己的运动裤三角区，“我就说不应该穿运动裤出门，但Nata说你对运动服可能有特殊情结…Shit！我感觉内裤也粘糊糊的了，Steve我可能要借你的浴室用用了，另外你还有新内裤吗？”  
Steve叹了口气点点头，把人送到了卫生间门口，“换洗衣服我会放在门口的架子上，热水在左边。”  
“好的宝贝儿，等我~”Bucky不忘朝他抛了个媚眼才故意扭进了厕所，Steve看了眼面前的烂摊子，已经消逝的熟悉感再次涌进身体，曾经，有个小男孩也这样跟在他后面收拾烂摊子，只是那会他并没有宽阔的肩膀和健壮的手臂。  
Bucky从浴室出来时Steve已经换上了一件新上衣，简单的白色T恤，Bucky展开他为自己准备的那件，V领的？很好，他们这是准备穿着情侣衫去拯救世界了吗？  
“看来有些人想要暗示什么？”  
Steve不明白他在说什么，而Bucky只套了上衣和内裤就朝他走了过来，他的视线不受控制的就滑到了那两条腿上，“Bucky？”  
“嗯？”他猜如果这个时候Steve想要提出干点什么他也是会允许的。  
“不穿裤子会感冒。”  
“……这就是你想说的？”  
“呃…或者你觉得裤子的尺寸不合适？”  
“不……我猜可能是我们的激素与因子不合适！”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”挥了挥手Bucky让他别当真，然后当着对方的面迅速把裤子套了上去，是有点长，不过还好不是长太多，Steve已经蹲下来帮他把拖在脚面的部分卷了起来，这举动多少弥补了他先前的不快，“午餐你有安排吗？”  
“不算是安排吧，大家一起去餐厅，你都认识的那几位，我们得安排一下洛杉矶的事。”  
“啊！我恐怕去不成了，实验！你知道的~”Bucky恍然大悟之前答应了Steve去参加他们的毕业旅行，但是现在看来计划可能有变了。  
说不失落是不可能的，但一向深明大义的Steve从不不擅长表露，“没关系，功课重要。”  
没关系？他竟然觉得没关系？！难道真的是我把自己想的太有魅力了？可我的确就是这么有魅力啊！Bucky在内心叫嚷着并试图用脸上的表情把这种不满传达给对方。  
“饿了？我们现在过去还有点早。”  
“哦！！！”最终Bucky完败在了Steve手里，一脸生无可恋的倒在了对方的床垫上。  
Steve还以为他只是在为旅行和实验撞上了这事不高兴，纵容的看着Bucky把湿漉漉的脑袋蹭在他的床单上，然后举着干毛巾把人拖过去开始擦头发。  
“也许我上辈子是你养的一条狗？或者一只猫什么的。”  
“为什么非得是动物？”  
“因为你对待我就跟对待家里的宠物没什么区别。”  
Steve放下毛巾惊恐的看着Bucky被埋在湿头发里的大眼睛，“你…你经常和家里的猫狗…亲吻吗？”然后又因为想到那个画面不可避免的脸红了。  
Bucky被他噎的无话可说，只能按住他的双手把自己的湿头发又蹭上Steve的新T恤，“这下更像了，我以前看隔壁邻居养的狗，洗完澡就喜欢用湿漉漉的脑袋蹭主人的衣服。”  
我真是要被自己蠢哭了….Bucky看着一脸傻笑但很满足的大男孩心里只有这个声音在回荡。

Bucky终于被Steve收拾的差不多时，他们看了下表，决定去餐厅之前叫上Tony和Bruce就刚刚好了，不然谁知道等Stark那个科学怪人肯从房子里走出来要等多久。  
Steve的魅力是公认的，这点Bucky在见到他照片的时候就知道了，但他没想到和对方走在一起回头率会那么高。  
“你受欢迎的程度就像你是一颗罕见的智慧果亲爱的。”  
“相信我，平时不这样，我也不清楚他们在看什么。”Steve低着头和Bucky步履急促的走在学校的林荫大道上，过往的学生和老师没一个不看他们的。  
终于赶到了Tony的超豪华别墅区，Steve松了口气，“丰富的一天哼？”  
“不能更同意了！”他们碰了碰拳，Steve正要敲门，大门就从里面打开了，Jarvis穿着永远不怕热的三件套站在门口等着他们，“中午好Rogers先生，Barnes先生，Sir在10分钟前开始为模型电镀，相信不超过5分钟就会下来，Banner先生早上去了实验楼。”  
“谢谢你Jarvis，什么都不用准备，我们坐在这等他就行了，希望你所说的5分钟和我们理解的是一个意思。”Steve婉转的表达了对Tony在时间观念上的不满。  
“我会注意的Rogers先生。”欠了欠身，万能管家离开了他们的视线往实验室的方向走去。  
“他这样还挺可怕的。”Bucky悄悄跟Steve咬着耳朵。  
“谁？Tony？”  
“Jarvis！你不觉得他智能的不像个人类吗？如果有一天Stark告诉我那其实是他研究出来的高仿真机器人我也不会太过惊讶的，毕竟Jarvis看起来就像那么回事！”  
“我可听见有人在说我的管家坏话了！嗨~队长，小铁。”Tony的声音从墙上传来，Bucky不知道他把扬声器埋在哪了，但肯定房子里布满了监控器。  
“不想听到我们说他坏话就赶紧出来，别让大家总是等你Tony。”  
伴随着一阵噼哩啪啦的金属掉落声和Tony的叹息，胡子拉碴的土豪终于从楼梯上出现了，“就差一点！总是这样！！”  
Steve被他的样子吓了一跳，“你多久没出门了？”  
“不记得了，大概3天？”  
“实际上是5天Sir。”Jarvis跟在他身后举着一杯看起来不怎么好喝的绿色不明物体。  
“这样很不健康，你应该改变一下作息。”Steve担忧的提醒道。  
“我劝你习惯这些队长，物理系的正常现象，不信问你小男友。”  
Bucky默认了那个人就是他自己的耸了耸肩，“没你那么夸张，我也是今天才被教授放出来，但我敢肯定我满脑子怀念的都是Steve的吻和门口的芝心Pizza，而不是闷在实验室里攻克最后一道难题。”  
“他们这算是在我面前秀恩爱吗？”Tony接过Jarvis递给他的毛巾擦了擦手，然后问自己的管家，得到一个毫无疑义的微笑，“真没想到有一天我会被队长闪到眼睛，这太出乎我的意料了，还有你们那是什么打扮？情侣装？你们就这么从外面一路走进我的房子？你怎么不干脆在背后印上[这是我男朋友]好昭告全世界Steve？给我那个难喝的叶绿素Jarvis。”  
“他实际上是在拿我们出气吗？”Bucky也看向Jarvis，并得到一个同样毫无疑义的微笑。  
“嘿你是我的管家，干嘛不帮我说话？！！”Tony看起来像是被冒犯了一样将那个难喝的玩意又塞回到了Jarvis手里，然后气呼呼的走进卫生间去收拾自己。  
“很抱歉Rogers先生，Barnes先生，一般情况下Sir不喜欢实验接近尾声时被打断，但我个人十分感谢你们的到访，这及时挽救了一条生命。”  
Steve倒没什么，他已经习惯了Tony的神出鬼没，倒是Bucky看起来不太高兴，“Tony没有恶意。”  
可Bucky看起来完全不领情的把Steve拽到足够远离Jarvis的地方，然后偷偷说，“我当然知道他没有，我故意的！！还记得我的赌金吗？”  
“什…你就不能忘了那事吗？！”  
“当然不！Stark毕业前这事得有个结论。”  
Jarvis站在卫生间门口看着远处那两个人小声的嘀嘀咕咕，嘴角有不易察觉的微笑滑过，他耳朵里塞着精致的纳米传感器，房子里任何地方只要他想就可以通过手腕上特制的控制器调大音频然后了解一举一动，所以刚刚Bucky的话一字不漏的传到了他的耳朵里，作为一名以服务主人为第一宗旨的管家他本应劝阻对方结束那个无聊的赌局，并放弃撮合他们的念头，但很多次，明明有很多次机会的Jarvis却沉默的放任了事态的发展，对此他无法解释，也许他生病了，他这样回答自己。  
等Tony再次变得神情气爽时，脾气似乎也好了点，他们到达餐厅时Sam正在向Clint描述早上那场粉红色的灾难，就看到Bucky穿着大自己一号并且明显是属于隔壁那个人的衣服出现在了他们眼前。  
“噢我说什么了来着？！！噢上帝！！”  
“嗨队长~过了个愉快的上午哼？”Clint把旁边的桌子并到一起形成一个足够他们几人坐下的大餐桌。  
Steve本来想解释，但Bucky没给他机会，“还不赖~”其他人开始朝他们吹口哨。  
这下Steve也只好放弃了挣扎，“Thor呢？”  
“陪他弟弟买东西去了。”  
“说好的全员出席呢？！我抗议，我的实验就要接近尾声了！为什么Thor就可以有特权？”Tony一边发出抱怨一边看着远处的餐牌思考到底是来个甜甜圈犒劳自己还是点个芝士汉堡，毕竟在管家面前鱼与熊掌不可兼得，瞧他这可怜劲。  
Jarvis却好像看穿了他的心，“考虑到您这五天都没怎么好好用餐，糖份和热量的摄取均在平均值以下，我建议您可以点个最喜欢的汉堡，晚点还可以吃到Lily甜品店的招牌甜甜圈，我刚刚预订了厚巧克力酱和花生碎屑口味的，各2个。”  
“你说啥？是我太久没出房间产生了错觉还是有人把你掉包了Jar？！”Tony不可思议的瞪着那双焦糖色的大眼睛，就连坐在最远处的Clint都看见里面闪烁的星光了。  
“如果您以后都可以做到拥有一个健康的作息并伴随适当的运动，那么我想少量的摄取并没有什么大碍。”  
“我的天啊这简直就是我人生中第一个实现的圣诞礼物。”  
“什么？”Sam不解的问。  
“我曾经的圣诞愿望是Jarvis再也不要干涉我吃零食了，然而二十年过去了，他依然顽固不化。”  
“那是因为您从来没有正确的对待过自己身体Sir。”  
“总之不管如何，我可以吻你吗Jar？”  
“我想您不是真的…”Jarvis的话还没说完就被Tony一把拽到了眼前，看着那双大眼睛离自己越来越近，他差点忘了怎么正确呼吸。  
“他刚刚闭眼睛了，我发誓我看到了！”Bucky小声的跟Steve传递情报，“我也看见了。”  
“我想是个有眼睛的都看见了。”一旁听到他们对话的Sam忍不住吐槽，今天是怎么了？世界不再恐同日吗？  
“哦我的眼睛！！”Jarvis难得不专业的仍然沉浸在Tony亲吻他脸颊的震撼中就被身后插进来的声音打断了，他立刻恢复了理智，然后对Tony表示了感谢，并将这一举动解释成理所应当的礼仪。  
Thor拎着无数个奢侈品的袋子和一脸嫌弃的Loki出现在了大家面前，“早就跟你说矮子和那个扑克脸关系并不单纯了，你还不信。”  
Loki挑了个离大家伙最远的位置坐下，看也不看已经炸了毛却被Jarvis紧紧箍在怀里的Tony，“我只不过是实话实说。”  
“你答应过我会表现友善的弟弟！”Thor指了指地上的一堆东西，这下大家都明白了，看来那些都是为了堵住某人的银舌头，“开个玩笑而已，算我不对~啊饿死了，希望校园食物别太让人扫兴。”  
“抱歉Tony，Loki就是喜欢开玩笑，他没什么恶意，昨天他还在为去洛杉矶的计划出了很多意见。”  
“他也去？？那我不去了！”  
“就好像我是为了你才去的一样，要不是Thor求我…”  
“这下好了，我有一大堆实验忙不完却还要带上一个呱噪的秃子好让自己路上不寂寞吗？！”  
“你说谁是秃子？！！！”  
“谁秃说谁！”  
Steve绝望的看着眼前那两个年龄突减的家伙，然后开始庆幸Bucky不能同行的决定。  
刚开始Thor和Jarvis还会假心假意的试图劝阻，后来发现Tony和Loki顶多是将战势控制在互相扔蔬菜叶子的程度，于是也就不再管他们了，而Bruce的出现彻底终止了战争，他拖着试验后明显不快且疲惫的身体刚刚走进来就被Loki糊了一脸沙拉酱…这下大家都安静了，Thor赶紧将他弟弟拉到身后并解释Loki不是有心的，其他人则退开了至少1米。  
在等待的过程中Loki还以为Bruce会整个人变成绿色的大怪物什么的，以至于大家都紧张成这样，后来Thor告诉他，Bruce是全国柔道冠军，平时虽然很温和，但如果是在修罗期惹怒了他，他会把你抡起来摔下去再抡起来再摔下去反反复复，直到你只能发出嘤嘤嘤的声音。  
“什么是修罗期？”Bucky也不太了解，考虑到他们都是新成员。  
Steve朝正在极力控制着自己的Bruce努了努嘴，“刚被实验结果狠狠打击了的时候，我们只见过3次，但Bruce轻易不会发脾气，所以不用担心。”  
Bucky腹诽，本来不担心，但被你们夸张的阵势吓到了好吗？

最终Tony没有真的因为Loki的同行而推掉旅行，Loki也没有因为Thor的朋友都太蠢而决定留在家里，只有Bucky为了实验无法兑现承诺，为此每个人都去安慰了Steve一番，告诉他日子还长着呢，千万别怪对方，Steve表示莫名其妙…他可是刚刚才和Bucky安排好了一个约会。

7

放了一天假又被关回实验室的小白鼠Bucky已经三天没洗澡了，这让他就要崩溃了，但好消息是他们终于有了不小的进展，如果一切顺利，他甚至可以在春假前交上报告给自己来个大假，Steve听说了这事也挺开心的，这样他们就可以一起去洛杉矶了。  
如果有人问Steve是怎么在第一时间知道这事的，那Sam最有发言权，黑人室友拎着他刚刚完成的雕塑走进房子时就看到Steve保持着嘴角上扬的表情正对着手机傻笑，“又在和男朋友道晚安了？”  
“嗨Sam~你什么时候进来的？”  
“有一会儿了…”  
“抱歉，Bucky在讲他今天的实验成果。”  
“哦我竟然不知道你什么时候还修了物理，所以Barnes老师讲了什么逗乐的公式把你笑成这样？”  
Steve放下电话挑起右边的眉毛看着明显正在嘲笑自己的室友，“我以为你并不讨厌Bucky？”  
“别误会Cap，日复一日的苦力活把我变成了儿时隔壁的Mary奶奶。”  
“这次做了个什么？”  
Sam打开他的成果包，里面是一尊非常美丽的白色人形雕塑，背上还有一对庞大的机械翅膀，“怎么样？我把现代气息融合进了神话故事。”  
“真不错！线条感也很丰满。”Steve摸了摸雕像的翅膀，由衷的发出赞美。  
“没什么意外这家伙将会是我的毕业作品。”Sam得意的露出自己的一口白牙，Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，“那我猜分数不会低的伙计，搞庆祝时可别忘了叫上我。”  
“哦我要开始得意忘形了Cap，而这一切全都是你的错！”  
“好吧和我比还差的远呢这下爱听了吧~”  
“得了，你已经开始了吗？”  
“刚刚有了灵感。”  
“是什么？”  
“人像。”  
“素描？！这可是毕业作品。”  
“油画。”  
“哇哦~那可有的看了，模特是谁？”  
“暂时保密。”  
“别告诉我是你的斑比男友？”Sam咧着嘴吞下一口刚打开的汽水。  
“到时候总会知道的。”Steve没有正面回答这个问题，但他也没否认，Sam在心里赌一打啤酒自己绝对猜中了！  
“好吧，不打扰你的恋爱时光了，我得去洗个澡然后好好的睡一觉，昨天晚上忙到3点多，这专业真不是人干的。”一边抱怨一边已经开始脱衣服的Sam只留个Steve一个黝黑的背影。  
重新拿起手机，显示屏上已经罗列了三条未读信息，Bucky总是这么急性子。  
【舞会的衣服你准备好了吗？我半年前订了一套新礼服，发给你看？】  
【人呢？】  
【图片信息】  
Steve打开照片就看到一个穿着浅灰色西装的人站在他眼前，头发往后梳的一丝不苟，湖蓝色的大眼睛注视着前方，虽然他知道那只是在看镜头，但Steve就是不可抑制的联想到了Bucky正在用这双烨烨生辉的眼睛看着自己，然后他发现内心一阵莫名的慌张，但那不同于赛前的紧张不安，而是一种心口发胀的感觉，于是只得干巴巴的回了一句【还不赖】。  
“还不赖到底是什么意思Nata？”Bucky霸占着整条长沙发，一条腿还跨在靠背上，Natasha坐在他对面的躺椅里百无聊赖的翻着杂志，Brock在他自己的房间内不知道忙什么，反正上了锁，估计也不是什么光彩事，Natasha则猜测那来自于直男的需要。  
“你那照片不是秒杀无数嘛，怎么到了优等生眼里那么平凡？你也有今天。”  
“希望你口中的嘲讽不是我理解的那样女士，”Bucky用眼神告诉女友人他已经随时做好为自己魅力而战的准备了，“看着我的眼睛回答我！”  
被警告的女孩懒洋洋的翻了个白眼，“要我把你初中接近200磅的照片发给他吗？”  
“你敢！！！”Bucky瞬间就从沙发上蹿了起来，还好Natasha眼疾手快躲开了自己的脚，不然正好被对方抛起来的拖鞋砸个正着。  
“你们又不是来真的，”Bucky还在气鼓鼓的瞪着对方要求上交那张黑历史，但Natasha抵死不从，并且她开始怀疑到底在这几周内自己都错过了些什么，“别告诉我你真的看上了你的临时演员Buck？”  
Bucky被问的有些语塞，他试图在脑海里回忆他们的相处过程，然后发现每件事都在闪着粉红色的泡泡，可他就是无法随随便便的对Steve说出那种“嗨甜心，既然我们那么来电不如在一起试试看”的话，他觉得Steve需要的是一个真正意义上的伴侣，而不是像他这种吊儿郎当和谁都能说两句甜言蜜语的人，他的感情路可以说一帆风顺可以说历尽千帆，没有一段爱情真的长久过，Natasha曾评价他根本不爱那些女孩，他就只是太寂寞了，所以尽管他们在亲吻对方时感觉该死的好，他也依然觉得自己无法给予Steve那种真正的爱情。  
“我不知道，就只是…抱歉，我回答不了这个问题。”他难得那么实话实说。  
Natasha用一种看幼儿园小男孩的悲悯表情看着她最好的朋友，就差走过去拍拍对方的头了，“我还是第一次看见你对约会对象拿不准主意，虽然你跟我说你已经酝酿了一个星期怎么去约他时我就已经预感到了什么，但刚刚你在思考的那个样子更加说明了一个事实。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，Natasha站到他面前肯定的回答，“你爱上他了伙计，不是最开始那种我们挑选他仅仅是因为他适合的心态了，你甚至在认真的考虑你们两个的未来，我该说句恭喜吗？终于有一个人真正走进你的心里了James，但坏消息是，从此你都不能再说自己也喜欢女孩了，准备好出柜了吗亲爱的？！”  
如果可以，Bucky真的很想和Natasha干一架，而不是捂着脸坐在沙发上像个小妞一样嘤嘤嘤……  
在等了半天也没见对方再回复的Steve悻悻的收起了手机，也许Bucky终于发现了他的无趣，不过看看他们的聊天记录就不难发现，几乎都是对方在说，他偶尔插一两句回应，聊的下去才怪。  
“哎…”再次叹了口气，作息良好的Steve爬上了他的单人床准备休息，也许明天他可以问问Bucky忙不忙，然后带他去上次那家没有去成的甜品店。  
就在他迷迷糊糊的在脑子里为明天做准备时，手机的显示屏再次亮了起来，他不想承认自己一下子就清醒了，但迫不及待的解锁速度说明了一切，然后他差点在大半夜死在自己的鼻血中。  
Bucky的回复简短有力，还是一张照片，但西装裤和衬衫全部不翼而飞了，画面里的人只穿了一件西服上衣，并配上了黑色的领结和球袜，尤其是那条白内裤，Steve再熟悉不过了，那是前几天才被Bucky穿走的他的新内裤。  
【你要是再敢说还不赖我就撕掉这条内裤！】  
Steve悲伤的发现他对着一张照片和一句威胁可耻的起了反应，而那句威胁根本算不上是威胁，如果Bucky真的将那玩意撕碎，后果可想而知。  
【刚刚让你不开心了？Sam刚完成他的毕业雕塑，我们聊了几句，抱歉Buck，第一张就很好了，事实上是好的不能再好了，这个…我猜你不会真的穿成这样去舞会的对吗？你会吗？】对Bucky一向大胆的做事风格了如指掌的Steve不放心的加了个问句，他刚刚真的闪过了10%的担心，没有什么是Bucky不敢做的。  
“Oh Shit！！Nata你这主意简直蠢透了，他现在不仅不觉得我有吸引力，甚至认为我是个疯子！！”Bucky挫败的脱掉西装上衣套上了他的“Steve情侣老头衫”睡衣，完全没注意Natasha正在捣鼓他的手机。  
“这次看他怎么说。”了解好友真正的需求后立刻成立了助攻小组的Natasha和Brock决定绞尽脑汁也要帮Bucky在Steve毕业前搞定对方。  
“还能怎么说…”转身接过手机，Bucky差点将电话扔到地上，“你这个回复让我看起来像个急不可耐的思春少女！！！”  
“谁说你不是呢？”一直倚在旁边看热闹的Brock做了个严肃的点评，Bucky对着空气挥了挥手最后紧张的盯着显示屏，连眼睛都不敢眨。  
【我当然会，不过不是在所有人面前，你觉得到时我还用再加点什么吗？还是你比较满意现在看到的？（眨眼）】  
这是在问我吗？这就是在问我吧？！  
Steve现在整个人都处在“Bucky是在耍我呢耍我呢还是耍我呢”和“Bucky难道在暗示什么其实他对我也有那么一点好感”之间痛苦的挣扎着不知道该怎么回答，他很想立刻给经验丰富的Stark打个电话咨询一下，事实上他也这么做了。  
“Cap？”Tony的声音听起来有些意外，这个时间好学生早该睡了。  
“呃…是这样的…有件事我不是太确定希望得到你的意见，毕竟你在这方面比较有话语权。”Steve努力让自己的声音听上去没有太激动。  
“哇哦~是物理上的难题吗？我不知道你们毕业作品还涉及了这些。”Tony让Jarvis将来电投到半空，自己好腾出双手继续刚刚的实验。  
“什么？哦不不不...你理解错了，是一些私事，关于感情的。”  
这下Tony可来了兴趣，他摘下护目镜冲身旁的管家露出一个“有好戏看了”的表情，得到对方一个宠溺的无奈笑容，“这真是我的荣幸队长，你尽管问。”  
“希望没有打扰到你。”  
“怎么会，我的夜生活才刚刚开始。”  
Steve吐了口气，然后在Tony听起来有点扭捏的语气下开了口，“如果有人给你发一张非常有暗示性的照片，是不是他期待可以和你发生点什么？”  
“等等！我不太明白这个有暗示性的照片是什么意思？一个宾馆的房间号吗？”Steve现在有点后悔打这通电话了，“不，就只是他自己的照片。”  
“哦你用了He队长，我猜猜那人是谁…你的小鹿？”  
“Tony！！”  
“好吧好吧，那得看是什么样的照片，如果只是一张他觉得还不错的硬照，比如我平时随便拍一拍就有的那种，”随时不忘自恋的Stark说到这里对着反光钢板露出一个迷死自己的微笑，Steve却在那边翻了个白眼，“我认为那不算什么暗示，或许的确有展示自己的成份。”  
“不，不是那种，就是…穿的比较简单的那种…”天啊Steve实在找不出什么合适的词形容那张照片在他心里的感受，说多了他担心别人觊觎他的Bucky…看看，都已经是他的Bucky了，Steve对自己又翻了个白眼，可说的太模糊又怕Stark听不懂，难道Stark就不能自己变得聪明一点嘛？！！  
第一次被人质疑了不聪明的Tony不负所望的产生了迷茫，“简单？你是指穿的朴素吗？那能有什么暗示，天啊别告诉我Barnes给你发了张他的证件照而你对着那通常不会太好看的照片硬了？！！我会鄙视你的！！Jarvis也会！”  
“我不会的Sir，每个人都有自己的特殊喜好。”  
Steve不仅后悔打了电话，更后悔自己居然会想要给Stark打电话…“听着Tony，很抱歉这么晚打扰了你，不管你的夜生活是刚刚开始还是刚刚结束，我都强烈怀疑你之前宣扬的那些与封面女郎的事迹！”说罢Steve挂断了这通莫名其妙的电话，Bucky还在等待他的回复，看来现在他只能靠自己了。  
“梵高看起来可并不温和，搞艺术的内心都有疯狂的一面，不然无法激发创作灵感，所以你肯定还没有什么惊人的创作问世...”Steve看着一片白花花的输入框突然就想到了Barnes先生的这句话，也许他真的需要一点疯狂？  
【我可以把这个理解成你之前说的意外惊喜吗？（吻）】这么回复是不是看起来一目了然了？没什么经验的Steve问着自己，又反反复复的检查了至少三遍，然后怀着忐忑的心情按下了发送。  
Bucky正在被Natasha嘲笑就算你不盯着电话该响它也会响时，Steve的回复顶了进来，Bucky几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他有那么两秒钟的呆滞，然后看向他的亲友团们，“这是不是Sam帮他回的？”  
Natasha走过去念了一遍那上面的文字，Brock咧开嘴用力的砸了Bucky一巴掌，“不管是谁，他喜欢你的屁股！”  
“……”  
“剩下的就交给你了sweet heart，我觉得再多就真的侵犯你的隐私了，别告诉我你不想和他聊点限制级，”Natasha说着将Rumlow一起推出了Bucky的房间，嘴角还掀着不怀好意的笑容，“看不出来嘛，我准备对他改观了亲爱的~”  
房间里一下子恢复了安静，可Bucky的脑子还在燃放着烟花，五颜六色的在他的中枢神经上绽开，他根本没想到Steve会回应Natasha这种黄暴的暗示方式，换句话说，“这真的是那个Steve吗？”  
【嘿！我没想到你…我是说你真的理解了我的意思吗？我是说…天啊要把这种事说清楚了可真难，总之就是你也和我有一样的想法对吗？】  
Steve盯着信息没忍住笑了出来，他仿佛已经看见了Bucky那种难以置信又充满期待的样子，他用大拇指轻轻抚过照片上那人的眼睛，然后一字一句的敲下，【先别管我的想法，你该睡觉了Bucky，好好完成你的实验，然后我们去参加舞会，到时候就知道答案了不是吗？（微笑）】  
Bucky看着黑暗里手机上那个亮盈盈的笑脸，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，至少Steve不排斥他，至少Steve回应了他，尽管他有些过于期待这个回应了。  
终于舍得锁上屏幕，现在Bucky只希望他的教授可以大发慈悲赐予他一个完美的假期。

春假如期而至，整个学校像个大型的派对现场，学校大门入口处甚至摆放了Tony早前研制的红色智能钢铁机器人作为宣传，所有学院和社团都拿出了看家本领，企图吸引更多高中生与一年级新人。  
Steve今年的任务依然是为橄榄球队和美术学院招新宣传，Bucky赶到时正好看见他穿着橄榄球队服在美术学院的台子前帮低年级画签绘…那样子好像一个吉祥物，事实上Steve的确是两个团体的领袖人物，那么优秀自然吸引崇拜者的目光。  
Bucky悄悄钻到排队的人群中，好像自己也是Steve的追随者，Sam早在他一混进队伍时就注意到了他，可他冲对方做了禁音的手势，Sam摊了摊手表示情侣狗真会玩也就没再管他。  
终于排到自己时，因为没有事先准备Steve的画作，Bucky只好把自己刚刚打印出来的实验报告递了过去。  
低着头的Steve习惯性的接过了作业纸，他愣了一下没反应过来，毕竟那上面全是自己看不懂的物理公式，但很快他的目光就被底下那个潦草的写着“James.Barnes”的名字吸引了。  
Steve抬起头去看他，这之前Bucky一直抿着嘴避免自己笑场，但他还是在Steve抬头的一瞬间被对方那双阳光下的蓝眼睛抓紧了心脏，那抹似曾相识的蓝色就像下过雨的天空，蕴藏了无数种他可以背出来的化学元素，他突然感到一阵后悔，后悔自己没有选择文学系，那样他就可以不单单是用H2O、CO2、O2这样单调的东西去描述Steve的眼睛了。  
“我说你们俩准备eye fucking到什么时候？！现在所有宿舍都是空着的，Tony的不好说。”坐在一边的Sam真的看不下去了，瞧瞧围观群众的反应就知道，如果再没有人出面制止他们两个的话，今年美术学院一定会被刷成彩虹色！  
“抱歉，”反应过来的Steve不好意思的挠了挠头，快速的在Bucky作业纸背面画了一张他本人的素描快写，手法的纯熟与对人物五官的精确刻画迅速说明了他私底下没少画…这让Bucky快把他的下嘴唇咬破了也没能阻止自己脸上露出来的得意之情。  
拿走自己的签名画，Bucky冲Steve眨了眨眼，然后用口型告诉对方在物理学院见，Steve点了点头，看着他快步淹没在了人群里。  
“真庆幸我就快毕业了Steve。”  
“为什么？”  
“一想到如果我还有一整年的时间需要面对你们俩这种四处飘散的荷尔蒙我就想退学！”  
“……”  
就像Steve之前说的那样，三天的宣传日下来他几乎没太多时间干别的，好在第三天的上午忙完他就被Sam赶回了房间，理由是他晚上将有一场重要的舞会，除非他希望穿着老头衫和一身臭汗去参加。  
有些过意不去的Steve最终还是没能逃过好友们热情的劝阻，Thor甚至将他弟弟借过去当了美术系的模特，而这正是Steve最担心的一点，希望今晚过后美术学院还在…  
换上几天前拿回来的新礼服，精良的裁剪与设计都非常衬托Steve帅气的五官，而纯黑色的款式将他的好身材勾勒的一览无余，这套衣服他除了在试衣间穿过一次，至今还没有打开过，所以现在他无比希望Bucky的晚会别被他的审美搞砸了。  
当天色渐渐暗下来时，Steve最后一次正了正他的领结，然后毅然决然的走进了大礼堂，他对这个地方只有一次回忆，不过四年过去了，拥挤的人头依然是他对这里的第一印象，他拨开人群往预定的地点走去，在路过舞池时被头顶闪来闪去的银色派对球打了个正着，已经有人认出他来了，那个永远不会出现在舞会中的好学生Steve.Rogers。  
Bucky正在和Natasha脸对脸的一边摇晃身体一边窃窃私语，他们从今年舞会的总体质量聊到了Steve那令人担忧的审美眼光，Natasha表示如果一会看见一个穿着中世纪长袍子的人朝Bucky走来，那她绝不会感到惊讶。  
可惜Steve没有提供给女士一个娱乐的机会，他像个巨星一样出现在Bucky面前时女人差点把嘴里的酒喷出来，“О, боже! ~ Этот мужик какой кошмар!”  
“Этот человек мой！”  
“她说什么？”Steve猜那是句俄语，他会一点俄语，但这里太乱了他没听清楚。  
“她在嫉妒我们。”毫不留情的抛下好友，Bucky将Steve拖进了舞池，“你干嘛穿成这样？！”  
Steve以为是自己的品味又搞砸了一个约会，他沮丧的叹了口气，保证下次这类事情全部交给Bucky决定，毕竟他看起来那么得体又帅气。  
“我是说你干嘛穿的像个男模一样就出现在了大庭广众之下？这样等于在帮我树立情敌你知道吗傻瓜？！”为了证明自己所言不虚，Bucky一边凑近Steve小声抱怨，一边警惕的扫视周围，果然有几个虎视眈眈的女人正注意着Steve，当然也有男人，这让他看起来不像在参加舞会，更像一个贴身保镖…  
Steve被对方的说法逗乐了，他拖着Bucky的手转了两圈后再次和他面对面，“你说过今晚要我享受舞会的，难道我得一直看着你的侧脸吗？”  
“你在嘲笑我吗？”被揭穿心思的人回过神来假心假意的睨着对方，嘴角微微翘起的弧度映在Steve的眼睛里，刚好像两道弯起的月芽儿。  
“你没告诉我舞会这么多人。”  
“你说你来过一次。”  
“那会我身边可没有一位优秀的男士。”  
“Oh Steve~我都开始怀疑今晚的你是不是真的你了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你先是打扮成了一个我不认识的王子突然出现在了我眼前，然后又开始一本正经的讲着甜言蜜语，你真的是我的Steve吗？”  
“呃…我不知道，但我好像并不经常这样，所以…也许我还是？”  
“噗…”瞧啊，才不过一秒，那个认真正经的Steve就又回来了，幸福可真是短暂，“如果你不喜欢这么多人挤来挤去的，我可以带你去个别的地方，怎么样？”  
看着Bucky眼睛里亮晶晶的东西，Steve不确定他有没有点过头，但当他们挤过人群走到外面时，他的确松了口气，“我想我永远也不会喜欢上舞会了。”  
“有我在的也是吗？”  
“Well…这个问题真难回答。”  
“傻瓜，跟我来。”  
Steve被Bucky拽着跑过了两排教学楼，现在他们停在了物理系门口，“实验室？”Steve第一个想到了Bucky的鼠笼子。  
“当然不。”刷开玻璃门，他们乘电梯一路来到顶楼的平层，Bucky在Steve惊悚的警告声中无所谓的越过一道深沟，那是两座楼间隔的位置，实际上并不宽，有半步多远，但16层楼的高度差点让Steve的心脏停止跳动。  
已经落到另一边的Bucky冲后面的人招了招手，Steve也学他的样子越了过去，并发现那的确不难，他们已经从A座来到了B座，而B座的天台原本没有预留安全通道，所以是个纯粹隔绝的状态，除非你跨过16层楼的高度！！好吧…Steve仍然不赞成这种缺乏理智的冒险行为。  
他跟着Bucky绕过了电梯井，就在那个四方水泥墙壁后面居然有一个玻璃房子，而且非常精致，Bucky走进去打开开关，房子四周的星星串灯立刻亮了起来，他又翻找了一会，然后从一个盒子里面取了张CD出来放进播放器，缓慢悠扬的乐曲立刻回响在楼顶。  
“哇哦~你居然有一个玻璃树屋？在你的教学楼顶？”Steve不敢相信眼前看到的，究竟Bucky是怎么做到不被人发现的？  
“不不不，这不是我的地方，我猜是某个女生搞的？毕竟很难有人想到要在顶楼布置一个这么精致漂亮的小窝，而且她肯定在这里过过夜，我发现了垫子和好多甜腻的小零食。”  
“于是你就经常光顾了？！”Steve用一种你这是在私闯民宅的态度拒绝走近房子并看着对方，Bucky只好将他硬拖了过去，“别把我说的像个小偷Steve，我只不过听了两首歌，这还是我第二次过来呢，要不是为了你！”  
“好吧，我非常感激你，但听我说Buck，不管这个屋子是谁的，我们都不应该私自使用，答应我这是你最好一次上来。”  
“也许下次它就不在了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为有人留下了这个字条，或者是心情随笔？我不知道，反正我来时字条就在那了。”Bucky钻进房子，在矮桌上翻出一张皱皱巴巴的纸条，那上面写着：【终于要离开这个鬼地方了，我无法形容自己此刻的好心情，事实上我根本不在乎…好吧，我在乎，我是说也许我就是个格格不入的怪胎，除了他，不过算了（中间被原子笔划去了一部分，而且方式相当粗暴），我推翻前面的那个说法，明明我是来找东西吃的，而我居然在这里对着空气发了半天牢骚！Fuck it！】  
“所以Buck，你瞧，你无意间窥探了别人的秘密，这不应该。”  
“无心之过，相信我亲爱的，你到底要不要和我跳舞？还是你希望我先写一封检讨书给你？”Bucky抱着手臂等待Steve的回答，然后他们不约而同的笑了，Steve甩了甩头，他有时真是担心自己搞不定这家伙。  
Bucky做了个邀请的姿势，在下一首音乐响起之后将手放在了Steve的掌中，“我知道你并不擅长这个，所以我来跳女步，你跟着我就好。”  
他们握着彼此的手在那块只闪烁着点点星光的平台上悠扬起舞，夜空中的星星有的甚至比小彩灯还要亮，Steve注视着Bucky，那个男人在音乐中旋转自如的脚步与脸上的微笑都是如此的出色，他根本不记得自己是第一次跳舞，Bucky的舞领的非常好，他已经忘记了紧张，他们一直跳完了整张碟片，中间偶尔停下来偎在一起晃荡着说情话，乐此不疲。  
Bucky的头贴在Steve的肩膀上位置刚刚好，这时Steve会絮絮叨叨的聊着自己喜欢的画家，还有白天Loki去帮忙可能引起的灾难，Bucky颤抖着将笑意通过他们紧贴的身体传给对方，然后Steve会用两手圈住他的腰，把人更紧的带到怀里。  
“所以…Steve，我们…我们算是…就是…你最好明白我在说什么！”  
Steve当然明白他在说什么，自从那晚他们发了短信之后，Steve思考了很久，Bucky对他来说是特别的，他们没有认识了几十年那种宏伟的铺垫，也没有在第一眼见到彼此就恨不得爬到对方床上去的冲动，但Bucky的出现每一次都让他无法忽视，Steve很清楚这一点，所以不管Bucky会以什么样的关系出现在他面前，他都不会感到惊讶，仿佛他天生就应该和这个人在一起，而只有和这个人在一起才是最重要的。  
“任何你希望的。”伴随着这个回答，Steve将一个吻落在了Bucky的额头上。  
“你依然学不会换个地方亲吗？”  
“我以为你喜欢更多的…”他说这话时嘴唇已经扫过了Bucky的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊，然后一点点来到了唇角，“尝试？”  
Bucky被那些吻环绕在里面，手指顺着Steve的下巴摸上他的额头，直到他们又能重叠在一起，他的舌尖滑过对方的唇缝，一点点诱惑着Steve打开牙齿迎接自己，而Steve比他预期的做的还要好，“Этот мужик какой кошмар~”  
“嗯？”  
“之前Nata说的那句话，她说你太可怕了，我们曾经讨论过…”  
“你们讨论过？你是说你们会在私下里讨论我？像女孩子那样？”  
“嘿！！听我说，”Steve开心的再度将他拥进怀里点了点头，“她说你纯情的吓人，但同时却在用那些纯情去杀人，我猜她可能是想表达你的单纯就是你吸引人的地方，所以当你偶尔顶着这张正经的面孔在和我说情话时那效果实在是令人惊叹！要么你是个完美的骗子，要么你是个完美的情人。”  
“所以你的结论是？”  
“目前看来你是后者，但如果有一天我发现你是前者…”  
“我不会…”  
“你当然不会，因为那样Natasha会踢爆你的蛋蛋！”  
“……”Steve下意识的想去捂自己的三角区，却被Bucky拽进另一个火辣的吻里打消了顾虑，这次可不像上回那么温情缱绻，就像Bucky整个人都带着点疯狂的个性，Bucky的吻通常也那么霸道，但他们都喜欢偶尔来点野性的，Steve勾着对方的舌尖时觉得自己要学的果然还很多。

 

8

从天台上下来，他们牵着对方的手往Tony的公寓走去，现在舞会差不多已经结束了，人们从礼堂成群结队涌向附近的酒馆，但Tony.Stark善于把每一个有他的地方变成狂欢现场，所以他们省去了半夜走回学校的麻烦，打算直接在Stark的别墅嗨一晚。  
“我赌10美金Tony今晚会约角落里那个金发的女孩，他最近沉迷于金发，已经从对方面前假装经过至少3次了。”Clint信誓旦旦的说，顺便压了口啤酒，但Bukcy迷迷糊糊塞满酒精的脑子却把重点全部放在了“金发”上，他环视了一圈现场，“怎么…一直没看到Jarvis？”  
“Jarvis？禁欲的万能管家Jarvis！不知道…一直没在。”Sam耸了耸肩和旁边的Thor碰了下酒瓶，“你弟弟也没在？”  
“他被白天那些热情的女孩吓着了，我猜，反正现在拒绝出现在人多的地方。”  
说到Loki，不太能喝醉的Steve突然想到了被自己丢下的宣传工作，“Loki没毁了美术系吧？”他偷偷问Sam，“我听见了伙计！”Sam没躲开，被Thor喷了一脸啤酒沫子，但他们都喝多了，黑人朋友不介意的抹了把自己的脸，还露出一个傻笑，“事实上恰恰相反，不知道谁…谁借了他一套绿袍子，他穿上往那一站就像神话故事里的…的…等等我记得那哥们，我最近恶补了好多神话故事！那是…是…对！是北欧的邪神！我们甚至没费劲就发出去了几百张画册…Oh你敢想吗Steve？几百张！上帝啊你得画多少个小人儿…更别提那些要求合影的姑娘们了！这年头好男人真是没法混了！”醉呼呼的Sam为自己感到悲哀，但也只有他自己这么想，其他人都无动于衷的继续傻乐。  
“可能是日子太清闲了，她们需要一些反派故事来助兴？”Bucky认为Bruce还不如不说这句，这让Thor看起来更像是被冒犯了一样又摔了一个啤酒杯。  
Jarvis整晚都不在这看着Tony？这不太正常，Bucky仅剩不多的理智正在飞速思考着，“嘿各位~你们在这，有人看见我的管家了吗？我整晚都没见过Jarvis。”正想着Tony就举着半杯马天尼从对面摇摇晃晃的走了过来，嘴里还叼着个橄榄，他也没少喝，这让Steve忍不住想要给每人都来杯醒酒茶了。  
“呃他…”  
“我！我看到了！他刚刚和一个…和一个粽头发的女孩出去了！对，粽头发，和我一样的粽头发。”迅速出声阻止了Steve的回答，Bukcy扯着自己的头发来到Tony面前试图让他看清楚那头毛的颜色，“你刚刚还问我看没看见…”Sam艰难的回忆着某一时刻发生的事。  
“我也是刚刚才看到他和一个棕发女孩出去的。”  
“在哪？”Clint不敢相信Jarvis居然约了女孩子，Bruce也配合大家的目光在房子里找了一圈，只有Steve无奈的捂住了脸，他突然明白了Bucky为什么不让他说话。  
而Tony！Tony.Stark…像一株被诅咒了的植物一样保持着刚刚的表情站在大家面前一动不动的，“呃…你…你是说Jar…Jarvis和一个…和一个…”  
“和一个粽头发的女孩，是的，他们一起出去了，非常亲密的，至少在我看来聊的挺开心的样子，有什么问题吗？”Bucky眨巴着他湖蓝色的大眼睛，对上Tony同样焦糖色的大眼睛，像四盏小灯泡儿似的来回闪烁个不停。  
“Well…perfect！”  
然后在场的每个人都看到了Tony那晚的失态，他先是失手摔碎了自己的酒杯，转身时又推倒了一个落地灯，然后在慌忙中想要挽救却撞翻了隔壁的香槟塔，最后带着抱歉的笑容和大家解释他需要更多的解酒茶，不然早晚毁了这里后，消失在了二楼的转角。  
Bucky又干掉一整瓶啤酒，“是时候来剂猛料了！”他舔着自己红彤彤的嘴唇看向Steve，迷离的醉态让对方准备好的说教全部咽了回去，“我想我们最好快点找到Jarvis。”  
“我想我们还有不少能帮忙的朋友？”挂在Steve身上，Bucky用下巴努了努一旁的Clint和Sam，然后对着Steve的耳朵吐出浑浊的酒气，“你忘记我们的惊喜之夜了吗？”  
“我有种不好的预感！”Sam傻乎乎的看着他俩笑，Bucky也笑，Steve头疼的拖着手里的醉鬼猫转了个身，“抱歉Sam，我们现在急需Jarvis，Tony喝多了需要有人照顾，而Bukcy也喝了不少，所以…”Steve又往上拖了一把快滑下去的Bucky，为难的看着他的室友，“好的Cap！！一切听从你的安排Cap！！”没想到喝多的Sam这么听话，这点可比Tony强多了，Steve放心的拍了拍对方的手臂，扶着Bucky离开了屋子。  
“跟上我傻鸟，你也被Cap点名了！”Clint刚看上一个红头发的女孩，他拒绝面对自己悲惨的人生，但他没的选择…  
Steve背着喝多的Bucky小心翼翼的往公寓走，他比平时看起来的轻了点，“坚持一会Bucky，我送你回去。”  
“可我…不想回去…”Bucky嘴里的热气全部喷在了Steve的脖子上，他现在趴在他男朋友身上，因为不愿意自己行走，Steve只好背着他，“那你想去哪？”  
“去你那？我们去你那怎么样？你不是要惊喜吗？”他又急又快的扒开Steve的衬衫领子，将一个湿漉漉的吻印在了对方的脖子上，惹的Steve差点把他扔出去，“嘿Buck别乱动！好的我们不回公寓，但是你得呆好了别让自己掉下去！”  
“好！”Bucky听话的点点头，用力环住Steve的脖子，将脸紧贴着对方的脸颊，两条长腿时不时的晃一晃，嘴角始终保持着上扬。  
等他们终于来到一栋建筑物前时，Steve甚至怀疑Bucky已经睡着了，“你还醒着吗？”  
“嗯~”Bucky迷迷糊糊的应了一声，连眼皮都没睁，Steve在他身上摸了几把，惹的他扭来扭去的满脸不开心，不过终于摸到了那张小小的门卡。  
将人先放在沙发上，Steve打开了落地灯的开关，然后通过每间门上的装饰物判断出其中一间应该是Bucky的，因为他在那家伙的帽子上也见到过相同图案的红色五角星标志。  
“先别睡Buck，我们到床上去。”天知道Steve这句话说的有多单纯，可Bucky却傻呵呵的笑开了，“床上？好~我们到床上去Stevie~我就知道你…你计划了一切…惊喜~”  
然后Bucky就在Steve的眼皮子底下不顾劝阻的把自己脱的只剩下一条内裤了，而且他说到做到的穿着Steve的内裤去参加了舞会。  
绝望的捂住眼睛，Steve已经放弃和一个醉鬼讲道理了，他一边帮忙捡衣服一边试图诱导Bucky回去自己的房间，而这一招相当的管用，Bucky扶着墙磕磕绊绊的爬到床垫上时Steve重重的吐了口气，然后将那堆皱皱巴巴的西装丢进了卫生间的洗衣筐。  
再出来时眼前的景色让他差点忘了怎么呼吸，Bucky在腿上套了双橄榄球袜，上衣并没有如约定好那般穿着什么小礼服，而是Steve的白色老头衫，他浑身上下都是白色的，Steve的白T恤，Steve的白内裤，Steve同款的白色球袜…还有什么比这个更吸引人的吗？  
Steve觉得此刻如果他再试图用那些“我们只是朋友”的理论去说服自己，就只能说明他对Bucky根本不感兴趣或者他是个性无能了。  
没忘记锁门，Steve小心翼翼的避开地上的拳击手套和散落一地的作业纸，Bucky现在就站在床前看着他，整个人像刚从金汤力桶里捞出来一样，湿漉漉的大眼神，湿漉漉的乱头发，还有湿漉漉的红嘴唇。  
Bucky闭上眼睛等待着，尽管他已经醉的不省人事，但他知道Steve会唤醒他，Steve会用自己的手，自己的嘴唇唤醒他，于是他在对方的双手握住他的腰时露出了一个满足的微笑，“Fuck me Stevie，more…please~”  
“Shhhhhhh~”Steve用嘴唇堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，舌头缓慢的撬开牙齿钻进去舔了舔Bucky的上颚，然后就被另一条不安分的舌头顶了回去，Bucky差不多只安稳了一秒钟就被Steve的慢节奏惹怒了，他可不是需要温柔对待的小女孩，一个被酒精和性欲烧红了脑子的男人需要的是疾风骤雨的性爱。  
他捧着Steve的脸用力吮吸着对方口中的味道，直到他们都开始身体发热，Steve的手不老实的往他衣服里钻为止。  
昏暗的房间里只开了一盏红色的壁灯，整张床都被照的通红，这让Steve突然联想到了某些电影里带着旖旎与性感味道的裸露镜头，他急切的将Bucky的T恤，或者说他自己的T恤脱了下来，一边亲吻对方一边将人带到床上压在身下，Bucky的嘴里都是酒精与柠檬的味道，他喝了太多龙舌兰。  
“告诉我，我是谁Bucky？”事实上Steve的身体已经嵌在了Bucky的两腿之间，他们勃起的性器贴在一起热的发烫，Bucky控制不住自己烦躁的心情，咬着对方的下唇哼了几声Steve的名字，额头都被汗水浸湿了。  
Bucky抓住Steve的性器贴到自己的小腹上和自己的握在一起，难以言喻的快感让他舒服的挺起了上身，他用还穿着球袜的一只脚去摩挲Steve的腰侧，被他撩拨的男人耐不住将火热的亲吻从脖子一直延伸到Bucky的胸膛，那两处突起的红色肉粒像两粒小石子儿一样硬邦邦的戳着Steve的舌头，Steve缓慢的舔湿它们，然后咬了一口，立即听到Bucky带了点痛苦又舒服的哼叫，“难受吗？”  
Bucky摇了摇头，用蒙了一层水雾的眼睛去寻找Steve，然后拉过他的脸和对方交换了一个湿濡的吻，“你再不干进来我会怀疑你是故意的！”  
Steve挪开自己被咬破的嘴唇，终于伸手打开了那瓶还没开封的新润滑剂，“你才是有计划的那个~”他一边拆包装，一边放低身体又吻了吻Bucky火热的身体。  
冰凉的水性润滑液滴在他们身前的性器上，Bucky清晰的感觉到那些粘稠的液体正从他前面的挺立流到他身后的入口，Steve沾了更多在自己的手指上，然后尝试性的按了按Bucky的身体，得到一个颤抖的回应。  
“如果你答应我这部分慢慢来，我会给你更多奖励，怎么样？”他想起了之前的诱哄非常成功，再次将嘴唇贴到了对方耳边，火热的气息钻进Bucky的耳朵，像往他身上点了一把火，他哽咽的点了点头，力道非常大。  
Steve放下心来用手指在那处入口的周围按摩着，直到Bucky不再因为他的碰触而收缩，一根指节伸了进去，缓慢而温柔，Bucky甚至没有感觉到疼痛或不适，Steve摸索着前进，等到可以进入两个指节的深度才加入另一根。  
Steve的手掌不大，但常年握笔的指尖带了一层薄茧，Bucky感觉体内就像塞着根有凸起的按摩棒，正在前前后后的寻找他的敏感带，Steve旋转着三根手指，在轻柔的碰触了所有位置后终于找到了那片不平整的腺体，他轻轻戳了戳，Bucky立刻发出一声粗重的喘息，但看起来有点难受，“不舒服吗？”  
Bucky哽咽着摇头，他说不上那种感觉，有点涨又有点麻，但总的来说他还想得到更多，Steve又按了按那个地方，然后开始缓慢的用指腹来回摩擦，当他觉得Bucky正在一点点从里到外软成一滩时，他慢慢的抽出了手指，然后发现他们没有安全套？！  
没有安全套就意味着他有可能会控制不住自己射在Bucky的身体里，可那样Bucky会难受，如果Bucky难受那他们…...  
就在Steve还在为安全套犯难时，Bucky终于对这个趴在他身上一动不动陷入思考的男人绝望了，他一把推开Steve坐到了对方身上，“我不知道你还有在做爱前思考人生的习惯，但不管你脑子里飘过了什么，现在，我他妈都准备自己来了！”  
“哦不Buck，我只是…”Steve艰难的吐了口热气，被人扶住的坚挺正顶在那个柔软的入口处，“算了，希望你明天酒醒了也能记得这些话！”然后他就重重的顶了进去，将Bucky想反驳的话全部堵回了嘴里。  
“呃啊…”  
“深呼吸Bucky，难受就喊出来。”Steve停在最开始的地方一遍遍的亲吻着Bucky憋的发红的身体，好紧，这是Steve最直接的想法，即使润滑的很详细，但Bucky依然难受的像一条死鱼，他大口大口的吸取着空气，“你是个巨人吗？我感觉身体里有根棒球棍！！”  
“抱歉Buck，不然我出来，我们不做也可以…”  
“你敢！我可不想白挨这一下！我现在感觉好多了，你再动下试试。”  
Steve听他的轻轻挺了挺腰，更深的进入到了那具紧窒的身体中，“唔…呃啊…”Bucky试着不去想那个棒球棍塞进枪口的画面，但是Steve火热坚硬的性器时刻提醒着他那家伙真是个庞然大物，他又抓过润滑剂往两人结合的地方浇了一下，Steve这才注意到Bucky的阴茎已经半软，他肯定难受极了。  
拽了个枕头过来，Steve将Bucky放倒让他重新回到自己身下，然后顺着Bucky的肩膀开始亲吻他的脖子，湿漉漉的舌尖舔过对方的喉咙，下身轻微的顶撞让Bucky的头不停的往上挪动，甚至产生了一种被支配的陌生快感，酥麻的感觉重新爬回身体，手指不自觉就探到了自己的下身，轻轻握住给予刺激。  
逐渐加快了进出速度，Steve看到Bucky的身体又开始发红，汗水滑过他的鼻尖滴在Bucky的脸上，Bucky的身体不安的扭动着，嘴唇已经被他舔的像块滴血的红宝石，Steve低下头用犬齿叼住一点轻轻摩挲，Bucky伸出舌尖去回应他，他们的舌头在空气中缓慢的缠绕着，和身下快速的顶撞完全成反比。  
“哈啊…Ste…Steve…Stevie…唔…”  
Steve等待这一刻好像等了一个世纪，他缓慢的抽出来又推进去，确定Bucky真的不再难受后开始越来越快的挺动，有力的摩擦让他们的结合处不断发出润滑的水声，Steve为那声音感到一丝羞耻，但他却无法控制自己不去用力拥抱那具身体，Bucky的样子就像一朵绽开的玫瑰，还带着初生的露水，他咬着下唇压抑叫喊的样子让Steve忍不住更加用力的向前撞去。  
“呃啊…哈…S…Steve…啊…”  
Steve听到对方的呼唤，有些恍惚的看着他男朋友，那种快要冲破心脏的声音被梗在嗓子里，让他不停的往前冲，Bucky向他伸出双手，手指攥紧又打开，最后软绵绵的搭在对方的脖子上，Steve顺着他的胳膊俯下身去咬他的手臂内侧，一寸寸的舔到腋窝，Bucky立刻发出不满的哼叫，像蚊子一样，他不会说情话，只能一遍遍的吻着Bucky，看他被情欲支配的样子，听他含糊不清的喊自己的名字。  
Bucky觉得自己的脸都是湿的了，他不确定那是汗水还是泪水，或者是Steve舔他时留下的口水，他整个人都像躺在一块大海中央的浮木上，身体飘飘荡荡的跟着对方不停颤抖。  
“Bucky…嗯…”  
Steve含住他的耳垂，舌尖在耳骨上滑来滑去，Bucky受不了这个，他哆嗦着去推Steve的脑袋，却被Steve按住了双手，“别Steve…别…啊…”  
“…所以…是耳朵吗？”  
Bucky委屈的点了点头，浑身都麻成了一团，他不停的抖着，Steve抬起身看了眼他们的结合处，依然保持着规律的节奏冲他笑了笑，“我还以为你很喜欢呢。”  
Bucky因为这句话更紧的箍住了Steve，甬道不停的收缩着，脚趾蜷在一起用力抓紧床单，“你出了好多汗Bucky…”  
“Sh…Shut up！！”Steve攥紧Bucky全是汗水的屁股，一下重重的撞击让他进入到了前所未有的深度，出来时正好滑过那片前列腺，Bucky的声音都快变调了，他咬着自己的嘴唇额头顶上了床板。  
Steve从来没有过这种体验，他是个处男，尽管心里不停告诫自己要小心对待Bucky，但积累了二十多年的原始冲动还是让他在与心爱的人结合后将理性扔到了脑后，变得一发不可收拾，“Sorry Buck…Sorry…ah…”他埋首在Bucky的耳边不停的低喃着，挺动的速度却越来越快。  
“F…f...fuck Steve！”受不了的半推着对方，Bucky感觉他就快被干射了，他的手一开始还在身前忙活，现在几乎用不到了，Steve就像个打桩的机器，他从没在一场性爱里让自己干红了眼，后仰的角度让汗水不可避免的滑进了眼睛，他现在张着嘴看着自己床头的红色壁灯，觉得眼前的物品全在移动，有的还变成了两个，Steve的肉体年轻，美好，带着生涩的原始冲动，他们都是第一次和男人睡，却没想到契合的像他妈一对螺丝和螺母…  
这场性事持续了四十多分钟，Bucky已经把他所有能想到的脏话都说了一遍，而Steve还没有放过他的打算，这期间他发泄了一次，发泄后又被Steve翻了个身从后面再次进入，他已经适应了那个尺寸，尽管明天醒来也许他会后悔，但现在他唯一能想到的就是那双变的幽深的蓝眼睛，从始至终注视着他的蓝眼睛，他总觉得在哪里见过的蓝眼睛，“Steve…...”

 

第二天的阳光比往常更早的爬上天空，Bucky捂着眼睛在床上翻了个身，然后就发现自己不仅宿醉的厉害，身后那个入口更是火辣辣的疼，“What the hell?”  
他勉强爬起来朝周围看了看，是他的房间没错，他又掀开被子看了眼下身，还没来得及发出惨不忍睹的惊叫就被厕所里传来的水声吓了一跳。  
Steve推开门举着一条热毛巾出来时没想到Bucky能醒，他还光着身子，是的，连条内裤都没穿，因为他昨晚穿来的那条在他们滚成一团时就被Bucky撕坏了，“嗨~睡的不好吗？我以为你还得等会才醒。”  
Bucky一脸呆滞的看着Steve朝自己走过来，还在迷糊的大脑迅速转了两圈，昨晚他们好像终于来了个全垒打，所以现在Steve看起来一副事后准备对他负责的样子。  
他是要给自己擦身体吗？哦他真甜~Bucky在内心腹诽了一会，然后看着对方局促的坐在床边，“呃…我想可能清理一下会舒服些，你…你能转过去吗？”  
天啊他害羞的样子也那么帅！！Bucky在内心咆哮着像个花痴少女，然后故作过来人的样子大方的转过了身体，“我可以自己来，你知道。”  
“可我希望这次能由我来，这是第一次Bucky。”  
Bucky不想承认自己居然被那么老套的说法弄的脸红心跳，但他怀疑那颜色已经蔓延到了胸口，傻子才看不出来，所以他只能把脸埋在自己交叠的手臂里不再说话，一直到Steve帮他把屁股后面的白色干涸物擦干净为止，“我能问你个问题吗？”他试着找点话题，省的这无声的尴尬被扩大一百倍。  
“当然。”  
“你昨天为什么…最后没有射进去？”  
“我听说那样会不舒服，而我们忘记准备安全套了，最好的方法就是这样了。”  
Bucky没忍住回头看了他一眼，对方趁机吻了下他的额头，“怎么了？”然后Bucky就真的像他先前鄙视过的那些小姑娘一样发出了一声尖叫，“你从今以后都只能是我的了！”  
“我当然是你的…嘘~现在转过去。”  
那股温热的触感从毛巾上一直传到了Bucky心里，Steve扔在认真的帮他擦着身体，从腰部延伸到脚踝，每一个带有他们欢爱痕迹的地方都被他仔仔细细的擦了一遍，就好像他是一件易碎的陶瓷。  
“满意了？”  
“再洗个澡就完美了。”  
“你可真是认真负责！”  
Steve没理会Bucky的打趣，又吻了吻他的眉角，“我已经放好洗澡水了，你去泡一会，然后我们去吃点东西，或者你想先喝点醒酒茶？你们昨天可真没少喝，我们还得去看看Tony，不知道昨晚Sam他们有没有找到Jarvis。”  
Bucky无话可说的看着Steve像个家长一样一边穿衣服一边宣读自己的“育儿计划”，拖着他的屁股走进了浴室，“厨房可能有醒酒茶，不过都是Nata冲给我们，我也不知道她收在哪了。”  
Steve看了眼墙上的指针，还不到9点，他昨晚最后一次看表是凌晨2点，而那会房子里依然只有他们俩，所以他猜测现在隔壁就算有人应该也还在补眠，那么敲门去询问醒酒茶的计划只好放弃了，也许一杯橙汁是再好不过的替代品了，但在这之前他得找到一条干净内裤。  
Bucky的衣柜里杂乱的堆放着各种皮衣、牛仔裤和冬天的帽子？Steve翻了翻没发现任何内衣的影子，然后他又去找那几个抽屉，除了实验工具就是枪械模型，“到底Bucky把内裤藏在哪了？！”Steve只穿了一件Bucky的T恤衫，他光着大腿叉着腰的站在房间里喃喃自语。  
Bucky一边擦头发一边从浴室里走出来，就看到Steve正跪在地上翻看他的床底，白花花的屁股正好对着他，抬起一边的眉毛露出一个不怀好意的笑，Bucky悄悄走过去捏了一下，“哇哦！！！！手感真棒！”  
Steve无奈的转过身看向他男朋友，“你到底把内裤藏到哪去了？”  
“啥？”Bucky热腾腾的身体上冒出来的每一丝热气都伴随着一个问号。  
Steve不得不站起来指了指床角上已经碎成一条破布的内裤和自己的三角区，“我总不能光着吧？”  
Bucky噗嗤笑了出来，“我觉得光着也不错~”他靠近对方用自己同样赤裸的下身撞了撞对方，被Steve趁机揽在怀里吻住嘴唇，“我们得先去吃点东西Buck，你昨晚喝了那么多酒胃会难受的。”  
“嗯~~可我真不想放你回去。”Bucky立刻配合的勾住了Steve的脖子，一边咬着他的嘴唇一边贴在对方的身体上撒娇。  
“我会努力工作的。”  
“什么？”  
“尽快买一栋可以一起住的房子，这样我就不用回去了，而你也不会离开。”  
他刚刚是在向我求婚吗？？？Bucky眨巴着他的大眼睛，嘴张的可以塞下好几颗小橄榄。  
“好了，赶快穿衣服，我们去吃点东西，再看看那群喝多的家伙。”Steve最后拍了拍目瞪口呆的男朋友，转身继续翻找被藏起来的内裤。

他们最后走出房间是一个小时以后的事了，拜Bucky黏黏糊糊的小动作和Steve故意纵容的又陪他在床上了滚了几圈所赐，他们现在正提着外卖盒站在Tony的别墅门外。  
“他会不会还没起？我可不想看到什么限制级的画面，或者是某个穿着裸露的女孩来给我们开门。”  
Steve朝门里看了一眼，然后转过头告诉Bucky想太多了，Jarvis正朝他们走过来。  
“谢天谢地开门的是你伙计！”Bucky将食物袋扔到茶几上，“Stark呢？”  
“早上好Barnes先生，Rogers先生，Sir在实验室，你们今天恐怕见不到他了。”  
“什么？！！我终于知道他那些奖都是怎么来的了，我该替物理学院感到骄傲吗？”Bucky拍着额头翻了个白眼，这还是正常人类吗？谁能在昨天那种醉法下还一早起来去做实验？！  
“那Tony已经醒酒了吗？”Steve关心的问道。  
“抱歉Rogers先生，我…我并没有见到Sir，他关闭了我对实验室的进出权限，我只能通过监视画面看到他正在进行的项目，却无法与他对话，并且他根本…他还没有休息过…我是说从昨晚到现在。”  
Steve还是第一次看到Jarvis露出这种完全无法控制情绪的样子，他甚至没发现自己说话都是磕磕绊绊的，Bucky在房间里转了一圈，昨晚的狼藉已经被收拾干净了，这肯定也是拜万能管家所赐，但脑海中总有个画面在不停的闪回，“Jarvis失常？Stark不正常？Stark不正常…Jarvis失常…”  
“啊！！我想起来了！”  
Steve和Jarvis都应声转过头去看他，“昨晚！昨晚Tony喝多了…”  
“这个我们已经知道了Bucky。”  
“不不不你听我说完，记得他昨晚喝多后的样子吗？”  
Steve回忆了下，“至今难忘。”  
“Sir喝多后毁坏过不计其数的物品，昨晚的监控画面我已经查看过了，那属于正常现象。”  
“不，事实上他根本没有看起来醉的那么严重，Steve你还记不记得他走过来问我们Jarvis在哪的样子，那会他虽然已经喝了不少，但我敢保证他没醉到看不清路，他可是拨开半个客厅的人群走过来的，还有Clint说的，他故意在一个金发女孩面前来来回回三次，在我看来他可清醒着呢！直到…”  
“你的意思是？”Steve似乎已经摸到了一点头绪，可Jarvis仍然一脸不解的看着Bucky。  
“没错，直到我跟他说：Jarvis和一个棕发女孩开心的离开了！”  
Bucky不知道该用什么形容词来描述Jarvis此刻的样子，他像是有一瞬间的迷惑，又像是恍然大悟，最后平静的像一切没有发生，这期间表情变化不过3秒。  
“好的，我了解了Barnes先生，事实上我并没有和一个棕发女孩离开，我想您可能是看错了。”  
“你的重点很奇怪，我的意思是Tony在知道你和一个女孩离开后才变的失常，而不是你他妈和谁一起出去了！”  
“好的，我了解了Barnes先生。”  
Bucky又等了一会，发现Jarvis已经单方面的结束了他们的对话，“完了？你没别的想说了？”  
“和您吗？是的，我想没有了。”  
我靠…Bucky很想将头砸在Steve的胸上让自己清醒清醒，但Steve先他一步开口了，“既然如此我们就先回去了，这些食物你留着Tony出来吃，他或许会需要。”  
“感激不尽Rogers先生。”

告别了Jarvis，Bucky很不解Steve为什么会突然提出离开，“这是他们的事，你想表达的已经传递给对方了，剩下的就要看Jarvis如何处理了，如果他明白那意味了什么，我想Tony很快就会从实验室出来了，同样的，如果他故意装傻，那我们再说什么也是毫无意义。”  
Steve朝对方眨了眨眼，Bucky觉得这一刻他男朋友简直帅出了天际，他们顺着校园里的林荫小道一直慢悠悠的溜达到湖边，草地上铺了一张野餐垫子，终于可以填饱肚子了，Bucky一口咬掉了半根热狗，“我们去洛杉矶时要不要带泳裤？”  
“随你喜欢亲爱的。”  
“可我身上都是你弄出来的印子。”  
“…………我想我们还有3天时间可以想办法把它们弄下去。”  
“万一又有新的被弄上去了呢？”  
“咳…我会努力克制的…赶紧吃东西！！！”  
用力的咀嚼声和憋不住的笑声代替了两个年轻男孩的对话…

 

9

最后Bucky还是没能去成洛杉矶，但这次有Steve陪着他，倒也不怎么遗憾，他们被一个电话叫回了曼哈顿。  
Rogers先生抱着手臂严肃的看着面前的两个青年，气氛尴尬的Bucky直想抓痒痒，他以为他爸爸只是说说而已，没想到真的邀请了Rogers夫妇来家里做客，还要“顺便”把他们的事商量一下。

二十个小时前

“啊哈~你居然还有精神！”Bucky气喘吁吁的挂在Steve的身上，对方将他抱去了沙发那边，他已经累的动不了了，那个巨大的有床那么沉的气垫船，因为充气崩坏了，他们不得不在出发前用手动的方式把它剩下的部分搞定。  
开始是Steve负责了大半工作，但Bucky不能忍受坐在一旁看他男朋友出傻力，他大言不惭的抢过了余下的部分，并告诫Steve这事和物理有关，他会做得更快更轻松，可事实上却是累倒的更快更轻松，Steve只好把他连拉带抱的弄去了一旁，自己将一人多高的小船搬到了客厅门口，晚点Thor会开车过来装在车顶的旅行架上。  
Steve出去没多久他的手机就响了，Bucky出于好奇看了一眼，屏幕显示的是Rogers夫人？居然有人管自己的妈妈叫夫人？不过发生在Steve身上好像也不太难理解，Bucky耸了耸肩没去管它，直到电话第三次响起，他不得不拖着懒散的身子将手机送去客厅，“响了三遍了，这个Rogers夫人似乎很急，希望她是老Rogers夫人，你懂我意思甜心~”  
Steve无奈的捋了一下Bucky的头发，他的小情人立刻笑嘻嘻的挪开了，恶作剧成功似乎对Bucky来说比什么都快活。  
“嗨~妈妈。”Steve一边接电话一边被Bucky拽住手臂拖进了客厅的沙发里，他们并排坐在一起，Bucky撕开了手里的冰淇淋盒子，舀了很大一勺塞进Steve嘴里，对方立刻被冰的呲牙咧嘴，还不得不继续保持对话，“唔…没关系妈妈…我在吃东西…唔…”  
Rogers母子的对话听起来和其他母子没什么两样，无外乎是关于毕业生的一些学习询问和生活关心，但很快Bucky发现Steve开始皱眉，他很少皱眉，除非真的遇到了问题，不再搞小动作，Bucky安静的窝在一旁听Steve偶尔应答，直到对方结束通话。  
“发生什么事了？”他急切的问。  
Steve沉默了一会，然后转过头将Bucky搂进怀里，贴着他的耳朵蹭了蹭，“我们去不了洛杉矶了。”  
“为什么？！”Bucky现在可没心情打哑谜，他推开Steve担心的问道。  
“我们得一起去做个客。”  
“去哪？”  
“你家。”  
“什么？？”  
“我妈妈刚问我认不认识一个叫James.Barnes的同学，说他们和Barnes夫妇很熟，前不久因为在画廊又碰面了所以决定明天去你家做客，而我需要一起过去，所以…我猜如果你不在家，这会很奇怪，鉴于你父母对我们关系的认知，你觉得呢？”  
“哦上帝啊！！哦！！你居然还能一脸淡定？你可真是我的偶像Steve！！！”Bucky绝望的捂住脸，现在明明连电视剧都不这么演了好吗？但他很快又想到了别的，“那你妈妈有没有提到我们的关系，如果我爸妈真的和他们那么熟的话？”  
“我不知道，她语气和平常没什么两样，应该是还不知道吧，否则我父亲应该不会一直沉默到现在。”  
“怎么办Steve？我突然心虚的厉害。”  
Steve倒不怎么担心，但他知道Bucky在怕什么，以前他们为了让Barnes夫妇相信，不管怎么肆无忌惮的扮演亲密都不在乎，因为知道一切都是演戏，可现在情况变了，他们无论如何也无法在双方父母的面前再那么坦然自若，尤其是目前的状况有点复杂，一方面他们不能让Barnes夫妇知道他们在演戏，另一方面却不能让Rogers夫妇发现他们的关系……Bucky觉得自己的脑仁儿都疼了，他从没解过这么矛盾的物理题。  
Steve安抚性的拍了拍对方的肩膀，“不管怎样先给家里打个电话？”  
“我可能有点吓懵了伙计！”拍了下脑门，Bucky快速的掏出电话拨通了家里的号码。  
“看看谁来电话了？一辈子也不想回家的浪子James~”是他的大妹妹Lily…Bucky对着电话翻了个白眼，和Steve无声的说了几句女孩的坏话，“好了亲爱的，我有急事找妈妈，快把电话给她。”  
对面不知道又说了什么，Bucky露出一个不耐烦的表情，几秒钟后他开始面带紧张，“嘿妈妈~最近好吗？”  
“是…是的…我已经知道了，他在我身边…嗯…不不不我当然欢迎，好的…别妈妈，我们自己开车回去…对…好的妈妈，我也爱你，明天见…拜~”  
“呼~我老妈真聪明，一接我电话就知道我要问什么了。”Steve拿过有点发热的手机，将微微融化的冰淇淋桶递回给他男朋友，“所以？”  
“所以我们只好对洛杉矶说抱歉了，现在你去给Stark他们打个电话，我来收拾东西，我今晚就得回去准备，你是跟我一起还是明天假装自己过去？”Bucky问，Steve没太明白，“我跟你一起回去什么意思？”  
“就是字面意思，反正我父母知道我们的关系。”  
“可是…那…我住在……”  
“OK，我懂了，”Bucky心疼的揉了揉Steve憋红的脸，生怕他男朋友下一秒就炸了，“那你只好明天自己过去了，不过你最好等你父母到了再出现，这样他们不会起疑心。”  
怕他们起疑心你还让我提前一晚过去…Steve在心里抱怨了一下，被Bucky突然定在他脸上的目光吓了一跳，“？”  
“你刚刚是不是在心里骂我了？”  
“……”

目送Bucky慌里慌张的离开后，Steve在午餐时和大家说明了情况，虽然很可惜，但其他人都纷纷表示理解，并希望Rogers夫妇能够接受他们，最后大家一致决定将旅行推迟，等Steve搞定了“终身大事”再一起庆祝，Steve除了感谢无话可说。  
回到自己的公寓，Sam似乎有话要说，他已经看了Steve一路了。  
Steve从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，“我们不需要什么客套话了吧Sam？”扔了一罐给黑人朋友，对方接住后对他露齿一笑，“谢了~”  
“说吧。”  
“你不觉得你们的速度…似乎快了点吗？我是说你从认识Barnes到现在才不过一个月，你确定自己已经想好了吗？比如和你父母出柜什么的，当然我这么说完全不是对Bucky个人提出质疑，我只是…你懂我意思吧队长？”Sam纠结的样子让他看起来好像更黑了。  
Steve吐了口气，他不知道该怎么解释关于他和Bucky的宿命问题，但就像他的室友所说，似乎每个人都认为他们是一见钟情，而只有Steve自己知道，他们之间就像认识了一个多世纪，那种熟悉、默契、彼此吸引的感觉是之前任何人都无法给与的，可这种事说出去只会让人觉得他像个姑娘一样相信什么命中注定。  
“也许他们只是单纯的去做客，Barnes夫妇并不会说明我和Bucky的关系。”  
Sam用尽力气的翻了个白眼，“你觉得这种可能性有多大？”  
“1%？”  
“……”黑人朋友放弃了劝导恋爱中的傻子开窍这种活儿，他冲Steve举了举啤酒，回去了自己房间，留对方一个人在客厅里继续发呆。  
还不到一个月吗？Steve自己也有点惊讶，从Bucky一头乱发冲到他面前的那天起，他的画板上就像突然增添了许多新颜料，五颜六色的灵感都比往常更加丰满了，Bucky就像他的宝藏，不停地给他惊喜、快乐，他们能看懂对方任何一个细小的暗示，但也正因如此，Steve经常会在公众场合因为Bucky一个恶作剧的舔嘴动作而当场脸红，忘记自己要说什么。  
他放任自己的思绪飘荡起伏，将整个客厅都摆满那人的影像，无数个Bucky在他面前虚晃的跑来跑去，Steve不自觉地露出一个傻笑，因为他看到角落里有一个“Bucky”摔倒了，幼小的身影摇摇晃晃的非常可爱。  
当Sam再次走出房间时，他们的橄榄球队长，美术系高材生，正捏着一个空啤酒罐坐在餐桌前对着门傻笑……幸亏Sam知道那只是恋爱了，不然一定会被吓出毛病。  
门口传来了敲门声，黑人朋友已经不指望Steve了，他跑过去把门打开，一个丰满的罩杯毫无预警的就出现在了他眼前，对方嚼着口香糖的嘴里发出噼噼啪啪的声音唤醒了单身已久的男青年，“嗨~~~~”瞧她的红头发多美~Sam定定的望着面前身材超级棒的女人。  
“Steve是住这吗？”  
我就知道这种好事轮不到我！Sam咬着牙回头去叫他的室友，难道现在这学校里还有人不知道Steve和Barnes是一对的吗？！！  
“Natasha？”Steve将人让进来，这是他第二次见对方，穿了便装的俄国女孩可显得平易近人多了，倒不是他不喜欢看女人穿礼服，他就是总担心她们的高跟鞋会突然断掉。  
“Barnes不在你这？”  
“哦！他一定是走的太匆忙没来得及说，他回家了。”  
“打他电话一直不通。”  
“你等等。”说着Steve拨通了Bucky家里的电话，他还记得刚刚Bucky的按键顺序，记忆力超群也是他众多优点之一。  
“哦嗨~你好，你是Lily？”Steve不清楚Bucky的妹妹们是不是都在家，但这个听起来和之前那个声音差不多。  
“哦太棒了真的是你，我是Steve…哦不不不，不用他接电话了，我就是想问问Bucky到家了吗？他几个小时前从学校离开的，”之后Natasha看到Steve放心的点了点头，还没等Steve挂断电话就离开了，动作就如同她来时一样的潇洒，本来她就是担心室友的去向，知道对方回家了也就没什么留下来的必要了。  
Steve又和Lily打听了一下Bucky回去后的情况，知道他刚刚和Barnes先生吵了一架，这会正在发脾气，难怪不接Natasha的电话，结束通话后，Steve开始认真思考关于明天该如何面对他父母的问题。  
他了解自己的家人，首先他们肯定不会为难对方，如果他男朋友再表现的像平时一样可爱，他们或许还会喜欢上Bucky也说不定，那么现在首先要做的就是消除Bucky的紧张与不安，他太担心自己会搞砸了，以至于根本没有了以往风趣幽默的可爱性格，Steve只要一想起他早上手忙脚乱的样子就会忍不住露出傻笑，想不到那个一向自信满满的Barnes在见男朋友家长时也会紧张成这样，这事可不能被其他人知道。

第二天早上，Steve听取了Bucky的意见，他在抵达了对方家门口后并没有直接进去，而是一直徘徊在房子的附近，直到他父母的车停进草地，Barnes夫妇和一脸不开心的Bucky出现在门口。  
Barnes夫妇对他父母的到访显然十分开心，并且Steve看到了他父亲手上提着一幅包好的画框，他猜以父亲的眼光，这也许会是一副令Barnes先生相当开心的小礼物。  
Steve计算着他们相互寒暄的时间， 10分钟后他出现在了门口，再晚出现就显得太不礼貌了，而当他正准备敲门时Bucky突然出现在了门后。  
“哦嗨Steve？我正要给你打电话。”Bucky晃了晃手机证明了自己所言不虚。  
Steve做了个噤声的手势将人拉到门外，“现在什么情况？”  
Bucky耸了耸肩，“老生常谈，你觉得我要是插的上话会无聊到跑出来给你电话吗？”  
“也就是说我们目前还算安全？”  
“可以这么说吧，但昨天下午我和爸爸吵了一架，他坚持要把我们的事情告诉你父母，我反驳了他，但又不知道该以什么理由去反驳，毕竟他们认为我们的关系是认真的所以需要双方父母的认可，好吧我们现在的确是认真的，但当时我们都不知道有一天我们会认真，谁能想到有今天呢…天啊我都快把自己绕迷糊了！！”  
Steve搂住看起来就快崩溃的男友，他觉得是时候实行自己的计划了，顺着前门的杜鹃，他将人一路带到了后花园，Steve知道这里的窗户刚好能够看到Barnes家的客厅，但Bucky现在已经乱成了一团毛线，根本注意不到这些，他只能感觉到自己突然被Steve熟悉的怀抱揽进怀中，对方的味道让他一下子安心了不少，“他们会为难你吗？”  
“不，他们爱我，就像你父母爱你那样。”  
“切~哪有你说的那么好，我爸爸总是爱管东管西，还唠叨个没完！”  
“可在我看来他对你非常关心。”Steve回想起上次他来这里做客老Barnes先生留给他的深刻印象，那可真是相当的令人…惊喜呢，尤其是在厨艺方面。  
“真希望你说的这些能让他呆会给自己的儿子留点面子，至少别当着你父母的面和我吵架。”Bucky还是不放心，但Steve向他保证今天一定不会有争吵，并安抚性的吻了吻他的额头。  
这一幕刚好被路过窗口的Rogers夫人看到了，开始他还没认出来那是他儿子，但当两个男孩绕着泳池走到另一侧时，Steve那张熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸就出现在了她的眼前，Rogers夫人差点尖叫出声，好在Barnes夫人及时上前安抚了她，“哦是Steve来了~看来他还没有告诉你们？”  
“这…我们…噢天啊……”这位涵养极高的女士第一次显得有些手足无措，她的举动引来了另外两名男士的注意，现在四个家长一起站在窗边看着两个男孩手拉手有说有笑的绕着泳池转圈圈，好像那池子里有什么吸引人的东西一样。  
Bucky终于不像刚刚那么紧张了，他们现在正在聊毕业后的打算，Steve是肯定要去画廊帮忙的，他妈妈年纪越来越大了，总不能还让她为了展览跑东跑西，而他爸爸也可以腾出更多精力用在画廊的财政方面，Bucky则打算读到第五年再看看要不要念研究生，就目前的状态看，似乎升学对他来说还比较吸引人，继续吸收更多的知识才能不断的充实自己，理科生在科学探索方面的求知欲通常是没有尽头的。  
阳光透过院子里的桉树冠照在Steve的金发上，那让他看起来像个神圣的骑士，而Bucky站在他身旁就像个快乐的小王子，Rogers夫妇面无表情的看着眼前的这一幕，一时间五味杂陈，他们一直以Steve为骄傲，并希望儿子能有个好归宿，但是同性伴侣？说真的他们从未想过，也许这也正好解释了Steve从小就不喜欢和异性对话的原因。  
“你们知道多久了？”Rogers夫人问。  
“差不多一个来月前，Steve到家里来做客，不过我们事先就听说过他了，一直很期待能见面，我很喜欢这孩子。”Barnes夫人的言下之意是他们的关系已经被自己认可了，但Rogers夫妇显然不这样想，原来儿子已经瞒着他们和对方父母出柜了，他们还真是小看了Steve！！  
“叫他们进来吧，外面越来越晒了。”尽管Rogers先生在涵养方面表现的十分过人，但在场的几位都看的出他脸色有点难看，他不是生气儿子选择了一名同性伴侣，而是这个真相来的有点粹不及防，做父母的总要有个适应过程。  
为了给两个孩子留点面子，Barnes夫人亲自去花园里找到了他们，并告诉两个男孩Rogers夫人对家里的花园十分感兴趣，Bucky这才意识到窗口正对着客厅，他多想一头扎进泳池再也不出来啊……  
此时此刻两个年轻男孩都知道该是他们面对的时候了，Bucky想表现的更懂礼貌一点，却被Steve一把握住了手，“没什么可怕的，他们是这个世界上最开明的家长之一，肯定会喜欢你的，而且孩子的品味都随父母，他们肯定也会被你迷住的~”Steve甚至调皮的冲他眨了眨眼，Bucky觉得他男朋友都快自带圣光了…

“Barnes先生，很高兴再次见面，嗨~爸爸妈妈，早上好。”Steve拽着还是有点别扭的Bucky回到客厅和大家打了个招呼，Barnes先生倒是见怪不怪的和他问了声好，倒是Rogers夫妇，表情僵硬的像不认识儿子了一样，只是点了点头。  
Bucky被这个明显不太热情的反应打击了，他现在手心里全是汗，Steve揽着他的肩膀一起坐到了最近的沙发上，对面就是他的父母，“这是Bucky，你们刚刚已经认识过了，但他还有一个更重要的身份，那就是我的男朋友，很抱歉一直没机会和你们说，早知道你们和Barnes先生的关系那么好我就应该尽快带他回家，可最近我为了毕业作品的事有些抽不开身，总之是我考虑不周了，Bucky可是个非常可爱的家伙呢~你们一定会喜欢他的。” Steve用不卑不亢的语气和他父母做了个简短的解释，Bucky赶忙在一边附和着点了点头，额头上的卷毛跟着一抖一抖的。  
而原本抱着在一旁看好戏的Barnes先生突然笑不出来了，他能看的出两个孩子的互动发生了变化，原本僵硬的肢体碰触现在变得无比自然，难道他们假戏真做了？？Bucky才21岁可恶的Rogers！！！  
就在Barnes夫人注意到他丈夫的面部变化时，Barnes先生已经一把拽过Bucky把人提进了厨房，还关上了大门，一屋子人都被这突如其来的状况吓了一跳，Steve紧张的跟过去想看看究竟，却被Barnes夫人制止了，“别担心亲爱的，他爸爸可能只是想知道你们是从什么时候开始认真的。”  
Steve的表情变得前所未有的精彩，尤其是在知道他们早就穿帮了以后，“抱歉夫人，Bucky只是不想去相亲，他向往自由，我想政治婚姻并不明智。”  
“那他和你在一起就是明智的？”  
这个问题显然把Steve噎住了，他确实不能回答自己就是最合适的人选，但至少他是真心的爱着Bucky，“我会用时间证明这一点的，夫人。”  
“这句话现在连电视剧都不用了。”  
“呃…您可以理解为我比较守旧，夫人。”  
Barnes夫人又来回打量了Steve一下，最后没绷住露出了一个温和的笑脸，“其实我早就有预感你们不会那么单纯的演演戏就结束这段关系，但Matt坚持认为Buck的那些小把戏逃不过当父亲的掌控，在他12岁那年第一次告诉我们说喜欢上了隔壁的小男孩时，他爸爸就恨不得让Bucky一成年就结婚，我们甚至搬了家，这才有了后来相亲的荒唐主意，不过现在看来一切都是注定的。”  
“哇噢~我…呃…我没想到他那么小就…”Steve干笑了几声，他看起来有点哽咽，可能是很难想象幼小的Bucky是如何向自己的父母坦诚他喜欢上了一个男生的事实，不过他很确定那时候的Bucky已经是个万人迷了。  
而始终被晾在一旁的Rogers夫妇终于难忍尴尬的咳了一声，Steve立刻会意地回到了客厅，“没想到会这样，我很抱歉爸爸，妈妈。”  
“你到底是不是真的喜欢那个男孩？”Rogers夫人小声地询问，她刚刚似乎听到了Steve在和Barnes夫人说什么为了帮忙所以才演戏之类的话。  
“不妈妈，我猜【喜欢】并不能形容我目前的心情，我可以非常肯定的告诉你们，我爱他。”  
“哼~你懂什么是爱？”Rogers先生对这个回答似乎不太认同，如果就像Barnes夫人所说的那样，他们一个月前还在演戏，现在就谈爱情未免草率。  
“我以前确实不懂，因为那时候我还太小，不能确定对Bucky的感情是不是爱，而现在我终于搞清楚了，我早该告诉你们的！”  
“太小？你们不是大学同学吗？”  
“不，我就是Barnes夫人口中提到过的那个邻居家的男孩，一开始在学校碰到他的时我还在怀疑自己是不是认错人了，但后来随着我们相处的时间越来越久，他每一个动作和微笑的方式都让我更加确认，没错，那就是当年的Bucky，他们全家在Bucky12岁那年搬离了布鲁克林，我们从那以后再没见过，而那时我还没有被你们领养。”  
“你…你说什么？”Bucky的额头上有个明显的红痕，那是他刚刚为了挣脱Barnes先生不小心撞在冰箱上留下的，父子俩不可避免的吵了几句，但好在这段时间Barnes夫人一直在给老Barnes打预防针，让他能够接受儿子的选择，现在事实刚好摆在眼前，他发现自己的确接受的容易多了，好像这一天早晚都会到来一样，反倒是Bucky，他在听到Steve刚刚的话后惊讶的瞪大了双眼。  
那个曾经打架不要命却连背起画板都显得十分吃力的小个子Steve？Bucky不知道要怎么形容他此刻的心情，难以置信、失而复得、庆幸、喜悦、悲伤…所有情绪涌到一起反而让他失去了表达能力。  
Steve走过去将他抱在怀里，一边揉着他的脖子，一边和他解释，“很抱歉我没有告诉你，但我更希望你能自己想起来，不过可惜，you’re taking all the stupid with you.”  
“Oh my God Steve!!!You’re a punk!”  
“Jerk！”  
Bucky几乎是用绞杀的方式揽住了Steve，“我的小Stevie一下子变的那么高我怎么可能认出你来？！”  
Steve难为情的挠了挠头，“感谢老天，他还没有放弃我。”  
“所以现在是离群候鸟的相认时刻吗？”Barnes先生仅存的那点希望也破灭了，当年他可是亲眼目睹了小Bucky在搬家后是如何度过那段“失恋”期的，他们都知道Bucky对那小个子的执着，如今过去了10年，命运让他们又再度遇到了彼此，似乎再也没有什么理由能够将他们分开了。但就这么让那小子得逞似乎又有些便宜了他，好在Barnes夫人早就看穿了他丈夫的心思，一早就准备好了应对的办法，她趁大家都在感怀之余走进了书房，将一直立在墙边的那副油画搬了出来，并故意拖在地上弄出了非常大的响声。  
还埋在Steve怀里舔舐陈年旧伤的Bucky和明显被故事剧情震惊到的Rogers夫妇都往发出声音的方向看了过去，“呃…你在干吗妈妈？”Bucky因他母亲莫名其妙的举动甚至忘记了难过。  
“我想趁着Rogers先生和夫人都在，赶紧把这幅画处理掉。”  
“什么？！”  
“What？！”  
Steve和Barnes先生同时感到疑问，这幅画很显然具有极高的收藏价值，他们不理解“处理”的定义，而Rogers夫妇因为是第一次来访还不太习惯直接给予意见，只是面露难色的看着Barnes夫人的这一奇怪想法。  
“这东西放在书房的角落里很久了，又沉的要命，我想正好借此机会让Rogers先生拿去画廊卖掉，价格高低无所谓，反正我们也没地方挂它，不如给它找个好归宿。”  
“价格高低无所谓？！！！”Barnes先生似乎已经被气的只会重复别人说话了，而什么都不懂的Bucky更是插不上话，反倒是Steve急着想要劝阻对方，“您不了解这幅画的价值夫人，这可是一副非常值得收藏的作品，虽然不是大家的名作，但在现代作品中具有极高的评价，作者本人也是公认的未来之星，您确定要随随便便的处理了吗？或者如果您只是觉得家里没地方保管，可以先放到我们的画廊，那里正好还有专业且免费的护理团队，”Steve说的倒轻松，老Rogers先生已经将脸埋进了手里，是谁跟你说那些护理都是免费的儿子？！！“保证能够妥善的保管好您的收藏品，而您想欣赏时还可以随时过去，您意下如何夫人？”  
“听上去倒是个好主意…Matt？”Barnes夫人若有所思的看了他丈夫一眼，Barnes先生终于会意了，“可我们不止一副这样的收藏品，你送去这一张又有什么意义呢？我有那么多收藏品都因为打理问题一直被扔在储藏室终年不见天日，不过既然现在我们有了Steve的帮忙，倒是可以让画廊帮着保养一下…是吧孩子？会不会太麻烦你了？”  
Steve的嘴角抽了抽，他转头想寻求帮助时就发现自己的父母满脸都写着【你看着办】的表情，最终狠着心咬了咬牙，“不麻烦！！”  
“那就好，亲爱的呆会你去书房点点看，然后列个清单给Steve，等他一毕业接手了画廊的工作时再派人送过去，这事当然不能麻烦你的父母，放心吧孩子。”  
“您还真是……善解人意。”Steve再单纯也明白自己被耍了，但如果这样做真的能够得到Barnes先生的认可，那么区区几幅画作的保养还难不倒他，只不过那些高昂的保养费得从他工资里扣了。  
而目睹了两个青年久别重逢的表白后，Rogers夫妇清楚这时候不管他们再说什么都显得没有多大意义了，更何况Barnes夫妇虽然嘴上说着一些不依不饶的话，但实际上都非常喜欢他们的儿子，作为Steve的养父母，他们最大的心愿就是看到当年那个瘦瘦小小经常被人欺负却倔强到浑身是伤的孩子能够幸福，那孩子的眼神就像天使一样纯净，而能够被他称为天使的人，一定更加值得被爱。  
恢复了平静的Barnes家就像所有普通家庭一样，父母们忙着讨论他们的兴趣爱好，孩子们显得无所事事的坐在一旁，但今天和平常不同，Bucky明明就坐在Steve身边，却依然保持着一副和失散多年的幼崽久别重逢的样子，他一会摸摸Steve的胳膊，一会又扯扯Steve的脸颊，生怕他再凭空消失一般。  
“Bucky别再捏了，我的脸都快肿了~”Steve皱着眉拉过Bucky再次爬上他下巴的双手，“我只是好奇你是怎么就噌~的一下被吹成XXL码的？那会不会很疼？”  
“呃…就只是二次发育，你知道。还记得我跟你说过悲惨的大学一年级吗？那会我都还是个豆芽菜，没什么引人注意的地方，同学们也很少和我说话，不过第二年事情发生了改变，我像打了激素的变种人，几个月里长了15公分，后来又进了橄榄球队，在那把身体练的像头牛。”说着还举起手臂显示了下他的躬三头肌，不过Bucky的眼神却色迷迷的瞄去了Steve的胸口，“可我还是更喜欢你的胸肌~”他贴着对方的耳朵发出暧昧的嘶嘶声，正巧被坐在隔壁想要喝口茶的Barnes先生听到了，“咳！！…”  
一对年轻人红着耳朵分开了他们黏在一起的手臂，Steve不自在的喝了一口滚烫的热茶，不可避免的被烫到了舌头，Bucky急忙将他拉到厨房，声称冰块可以降温，没人理会小孩子们的举动，他们很快就得到了一个单独相处的机会。  
Bucky打开冰箱取出几颗碎冰块含在了自己嘴里，Steve以为他又在开玩笑，刚想自己伸手抓一块就被Bucky吻了个严丝合缝，冰块在他们嘴里相互顶来顶去，没多久就化成了一滩水，Steve知道他们的举动有点大胆，甚至太超过他的想象了，可他面对Bucky就是停不下来，一桶冰没多会就被他们分光了，Bucky气喘吁吁的挂在他男朋友的脖子上，嘴唇红彤彤的，“你可以做我的男朋友吗？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你就是我的那个Stevie的话，那么请你做我的男朋友，我叫James.Buchanan.Barnes，你可以叫我Bucky，我就住在布鲁克林大街107号，你脸上的伤真的不需要处理一下吗？”

 

两个月后Steve的毕业作品被挂在了美术学院展览室最中央的位置，画面中两个看起来10多岁的男孩手拉着手无忧无虑的躺在一片草地上，远处是上个世纪末的布鲁克林老城区，如今那片绿地已经被改成了繁华的商业中心，但在Steve眼中那里永远是他的天堂，因为他在那里遇到了当时只有10岁的Bucky。

 

正文END，番外下一页☞


	2. Chapter 2

番外 毕业旅行

后来洛杉矶之旅一直推迟到了Steve他们毕业，并且毫无意外的增加入了两个新成员，Bucky和Loki，而在那次目睹了Odin兄弟的战争后Bucky基本就被大家自动划进了“复仇者联盟”。  
“什么联盟？”他茫然的看着Steve，就像回到了幼儿园突然有一天你就被那个大家都想加入的小团体选中了。  
Steve捂着脸不太好意思承认他也参与了其中，“名字不是我的主意，”Bruce没说话，只是看着队长，几秒钟后Steve被迫开口解释，“好吧，我是起了点带头作用，但那只是精神上的！”  
“有一次我们和一支出了名的流氓球队干架，”Clint自动接过话题，却遭到了Steve的警告，“注意用词Clint！”  
“他们的打法是挺流氓的，不然Phil不会到现在还躺在医院里！！！”  
“Phil又是谁？”Bucky继续保持一脸迷茫。  
“Clint学院的学生会主席，那会也是橄榄球队的副经理人。”Bruce说。  
“就是这样，那场球还没过半场我们已经有好几个队员受伤，Phil在他们又一次恶意冲撞后试图上去理论，结果……反正那根本不是比赛，见过古罗马的斗兽场吗？几个200多百磅的大块头就像猛虎出笼，然后我们终于爆发了，那会Tony还是球队的经理人，要不是有Jarvis拦着他，我估计他也会冲进球场的，就这样我们临时组成了复仇者小队，在之后的比赛里狠狠的反击了回来并赢得了最后的胜利！”Clint绘声绘色的为新成员讲述着联盟的由来，Bucky虽然没见过Phil，但听了这段也难免为他的遭遇感到惋惜。  
“希望以后有机会见到他。”  
“你会的斑比，他可是Steve的头号球迷，就是为这个才加入球队的。”Sam冲Bucky眨了眨眼，Bucky意味深长的睨了他男朋友一眼，“万人迷先生哼？”  
“……”  
三辆车行驶在洛杉矶灯红酒绿的夜色里，Stark家族在这边的分支不出意外的提供了他们全部的衣食住行，本来Steve提议大家开一辆商务车就够了，但不秀会死的土豪坚持只乘坐他心爱的R8 ，现在正由Jarvis驾驶着冲在队伍最前方，Loki则因为依旧看不上Thor的呆瓜朋友们（这是他自己说的并没有人认同）而和Thor单独开了一辆车，其他人则热热闹闹的坐在另外一辆。  
Bruce念完博士后跌破所有人的猜测并没有进入Start工业，而是留在了学校继续做研究，用Tony的话说就是他准备念一辈子的书了！Steve回到家专心帮他父母打理画廊的工作，干的还不错，但依旧会经常出现在学校，因为他男朋友还没毕业…  
倒是Tony，再也没有借口丢下公司不管了，他被Jarvis几乎用绑架的方式扔进了总裁办公室，不到晚上6点坚决不许出门，所以Tony现在每天都妄想着能够离开房子，哪怕1分钟他也不愿意和一群古板的老头子天天坐在会议室里聊股票，明明那个叫Pepper的CEO就比他干的出色多了。  
“噢感谢上帝~你们可来了，我还以为得等到太阳都出来呢，要知道穿成这样站在路边等人可不是我的习惯。”穿着一身夸张夏威夷花朵图案的Tony正倚在他拉风的跑车上满脸嫌弃的盯着陆续赶来的队友们，而所有人都忽略了他的问题，只想知道Jarvis是如何做到在这种天气和环境下依然西装革履一丝不苟的？  
“所以我说他们都是怪胎你还不相信！”Loki不带任何感情的冰冷声音从车里传出来，却没看到人影，这感觉怪怪的，Clint和Sam同时打了个哆嗦……  
“你弟弟打算整晚都呆在车里吗？”Steve一边帮大家把野餐的物品拖出行李箱，一边关心了下Thor这边的情况。  
“他可能还在为换衣服的事情难为情？”Thor瞟了一眼车内，刚刚他连威逼再利诱才最终强迫Loki穿上了那身花衬衫，场面还差点一度失控。  
“蠢货！！！”就在其他人还没反应过来时，一个穿着满身大绿花的黑发青年暴躁的跳出了吉普车，这景象就连刚刚还在闹情绪的Tony都吓了一跳，“哇哦……”  
“别指望我会真的跟你躺在沙滩上晒太阳再来杯鸡尾酒Thor，我一点都不感兴趣！！”无视所有人关注的目光，Loki将背包甩在他哥哥身上就昂着头往沙滩的方向走了，而Thor还在纳闷自己为什么又被骂了。  
“怎么我觉得他刚刚说的那些都是反话？”Bucky抓了抓鼻子，得到了Thor一个肯定的回答，“给他留点面子，Loki还小。”  
“……”  
Bucky翻了个白眼将视线转回到Steve这边，他男朋友正在忙着将那条船拖下来，向上伸出的手臂刚好拉起衬衫，露出两道标准的人鱼线，Steve直到把船交给Thor才注意到Bucky一直保持着双手抱胸的姿势倚在车门上看他，“我以为你跟他们进去了，在等我？”  
他们交换了一个亲吻，Steve看周围已经没人了就大胆的将Bucky推到了车窗上，他们吻的有点偷情意味，导致两个小伙子下身都开始发紧，Bucky赶紧中止了继续发展下去的趋势，他气喘吁吁的帮Steve抚平被他抓乱的金发，又在对方的额头上狠狠地亲了一口才将人拖进了沙地，“别总用你的狗狗眼勾引我Steve，我随时随地可能扑到你！”Bucky发出咝咝的警告，Steve哭笑不得的搂紧他男朋友的腰，瞧这话说的，好像他是个多吸引人还不自知的小妞，“我以为你喜欢我的眼睛，你自己说的，小时候就说过！”  
Bucky换了个舒服的姿势环住对方，“没错的确是我说的，难怪我之前就觉得你的眼睛很熟悉，可怎么也想不起来，要知道你小时候也就这双眼还算个吸引人的地方~”  
Steve知道Bucky就喜欢嘴硬，他故作受伤的歪倒在对方身上，“我知道没人喜欢我，从小我就明白这一点，所以我非常珍惜我们的友情Buck~”  
呃哦…Bucky像被人点开了敏感开关，恨不得给自己两嘴巴，“我不是那个意思亲爱的，我只是想开个玩笑，怎么会没有人喜欢你，我喜欢你，我爸爸妈妈喜欢你，Lily他们喜欢你，还有那个Phil喜欢你都喜欢到加入橄榄球队了，哦对，整个复仇者联盟都喜欢你！！！”  
“噗……”Steve终于装不下去了，他歪在Bucky的肩膀上笑的眼泪都快流出来了，他的Bucky还是原来的样子，隔多少年都没变过，只要是涉及到他的事情就会立刻变成老母鸡。  
“……”知道自己也有被对方戏耍的一天，Bucky又好气又好笑，“你这家伙真是变了！”  
他们互相推搡着揉揉打打一直走过海滩，根本没注意到其他人惊讶的表情，“给钱吧哥们。”Clint朝Tony伸手，土豪气的吹胡子瞪眼，倒不是说他有多在意输掉的那1美金，而是他真不敢相信有一天会看到一本正经的Steve和一个男人勾肩搭背还有说有笑的走在外面，“考虑到现在是晚上没有其他人，这可能影响了Rogers先生的道德判断Sir.”  
“少唬弄我Jarvis，输了就是输了，”Tony掏出一张面值远远大过1美金的钞票糊在了Clint的脸上，“没零钱，另外我为你害臊队长！！！”  
“那是我的台词！”Clint恶狠狠的把钱揉成了一团…然后塞进了自己的口袋。  
Steve终于发现大家都在看他们时已经来不及改变姿势了，他只好更用力的把Bucky的肩膀往怀里拉，“他有点冷。”  
…………  
Bucky一脸生无可恋的低头看了看自己的沙滩裤，“现在是他妈华氏93度Steve…”  
“可能刚刚车里的冷气开的有点低？”Bruce好心好意的想帮忙听起来却更显讽刺，Steve当然也知道这个借口蠢毙了，他又不是故意的，现在不仅所有人都笑他，就连Bucky也缩在他怀里笑成了一团，“你偶尔犯傻真是太可爱了甜心！”说着还在他脸颊上亲了一口，立刻遭到了大家不带恶意的嘘声。  
Steve难为情的摸了摸鼻子，虽然他和Bucky已经确认了关系，但毕竟是两个大男人，高调的秀恩爱可不是他的作风，而目前这种既是朋友又是伴侣的相处方式让两人都感到十分满意，可其他人还是依然会抱怨着总被这对闪瞎眼，Steve自己也不理解。  
“OK~既然都到齐了我就先普及一下注意事项，Jarvis！”  
“Yes Sir，目前各位所处的这片区域是Stark家族在西海岸的私人海域，比马里布别墅那片沙滩整整大了三倍，适合做水上游乐项目，但是为了安全起见只能在白天提供，而整片沙滩包括沙滩上的建筑物都可以随意使用，那边的别墅是休息区，房间已经收拾干净，随时可以入住，唯一值得注意的一点是那边的礁石，”Jarvis用手指了指远处的一片岩石，“过了那边将不属于监控范围，所以请各位不要越过那个区域，祝各位有个愉快的假期。”  
“我的管家说的比较隐晦，用我的话说就是有特殊喜好又怕被拍到的可以到那边去解决一下。”Tony的话意外的令Thor有点脸红，他还偷偷看了Loki一眼，不过对方正不耐烦的用小电扇吹凉，根本没注意到他哥哥邪恶的心思。  
“事实上我并没有那种暗示Sir…但如果您坚持。”  
“好了我坚持，现在解散！！！”  
Stark刚准备拎着他的科学设备一头扎进别墅就被大家拦住了，“我们说好了这几天没有高科技和那些公式Tony！！”  
“我知道我知道，我只是想把东西放回去。”  
…………  
“顺便上个厕所！”  
…………  
“也许完事再看会晚间新闻？听说最近Stark的股票不稳定…”  
…………  
“好吧好吧我哪也不去了！”被一群人抱着胸环在中间的感觉真是太不爽了，尤其还是一群比自己高半个头以上的家伙，这让Tony有种自己是只矮脚鸡的错觉。

“被Stark这样一说我突然对那片礁石感到好奇了！”Bucky小声的在Steve耳边说了一句，对方果然理解成了另一种含义，“Well…uh…你不是真的…”  
“我的天啊Steve伙计，你这个样子好像我要吃了你似的，我只是对那种脱离安全范围的感觉很好奇而以，不是Stark说的那种好奇OK？”  
“好吧，你确实是一秒钟都闲不住，”Steve用身子撞了撞对方，“或许我们可以等其他人都睡了再偷偷溜过去？”  
Bucky没接话，而是用一种审视的目光盯着Steve。  
“怎么了？”  
“你到底是干了什么才被评为最正经的人？”  
“我们现在可是盟友，得罪我的下场就是你要孤零零的一个人去探险！”  
“噢~这可真是个再好不过的威胁了Stevie love，现在让我们小点声，先把篝火架好，然后等可爱的小伙伴们都醉成小章鱼咱们就能行动了怎么样？”  
“是，中士！”两人又碰了碰拳，然后装的若无其事的样子开始往木架上淋酒精，而站在一旁始终保持着某种诡异安静的Loki从始至终都在用那双绿眼睛盯着礁石发呆，甚至错过了Tony对他的嘲讽。  
“你弟弟变望夫石了？”Tony捅了捅Thor的腰，要知道平时Loki看见他们任何人从身边经过都是一副凡人勿扰的高贵姿态，Thor顺着Tony的眼神瞄到Loki的视线，立刻想到了什么一样变的有点尴尬，“理论上Loki变不成石头。”  
“…………”  
“Sir，您的果汁已经配好了。”  
“果汁？什么果汁？我放弃科学研究就为了陪一群傻大个儿坐在沙滩上喝果汁唱儿歌吗？Jarvis告诉我你在开玩笑！！”  
“抱歉Sir，我恐怕这并不是玩笑，鉴于您出发前不听劝阻执意要完成那组实验而疲劳过度导致低烧，所以现在只能喝果汁。”  
“可我已经痊愈了！！！”Tony一副拒不妥协的样子抬头直视他的管家，尽管他们之间差了将近15公分的距离，但Stark的气势丝毫不减，Sam拽了拽Steve的衣服，用眼神示意队长有好戏看了，Bucky嚼着口香糖偷偷和Clint打赌Jarvis会不会妥协，答案是不会，因为全能管家已经用自己的额头贴上了Tony的额头，测试结果是：仍有热感。  
于是一群人就这样亲眼目睹了Stark工业的总裁从低烧变高烧最后整个人像被煮熟了一样红着脸喝光了Jarvis亲手调的果汁，然后恼羞成怒的将塑料运动杯扔在了沙地上，“Mute！！！”  
Jarvis恭敬的朝他欠了欠身体捡起那个空瓶子，真的没再说一个字。  
“没想到Stark这么没用，我以为他至少会坚持一下。”Clint满脸不开心的递给Bucky10美金。  
“违背主人的意愿…这样的管家在Odin家早就被赶走了。”不知道什么时候Loki已经蹭到了Tony身边，突然出现的声音差点吓了对方一跳，“Jarvis才不会违背我的意愿！”  
“可他分明在做你的主，还是说你们有什么不可告人的关系~~嗯？”即使穿上可笑的花衬衫，拥有一根银舌头的邪恶少年仍然不忘时刻搞点小动作，对他来说生活中得添点乱子才有乐趣，但Loki本意只是拿Tony寻寻开心，他没想到对方真的朝自己的管家看了一眼，然后抿着嘴一言不发的离开了沙滩。  
“Loki！！”Thor板着脸把他弟弟拽回到身边，其他人却觉得这事用的着这么小题大作嘛？纷纷同情的看着像只小鸡崽一样被人箍在怀里挣扎的Loki。  
“Tony不太正常，他以前最喜欢和Loki吵架了。”Bruce担心的看着已经远去的那个背影提出质疑，“我就是发现了他的不正常才那样说的，你们两个肯定有事瞒着大家~”Loki勉强抓住了这个机会，笃定的点了点Jarvis的胸口，露出一个看穿一切的笑容。  
Bucky翻了个白眼，心想你就装吧，你才没功夫想别人发生了什么呢，可有人就喜欢一味的纵容。  
“原来是这样，抱歉Loki，我还以为你又是为了好玩。”Thor放开对他弟弟的钳制，揉了揉Loki光洁的额头…  
“笨蛋哥哥总是误解我的好意！”  
“是我不对，你想要什么补偿？”  
“我要那款刚刚在杂志上看到的新手镯！”  
“你又不是女生带手镯干嘛？”  
“我就知道你不是真心对我道歉！！！”  
“买！”  
………………  
“咳…戏过了秃子。”Clint听不下去的冲Loki撇了撇嘴，“你才是秃子！你们全家都是秃子！！！”结果被Loki的口水喷了一脸。  
“你不用去看看吗Jarvis？”绕过一群吵吵闹闹的年轻人，Steve来到Jarvis身边，但对方严格遵守禁音管制，听话的就像个机器，最后Bruce决定亲自去看看，其他人则留下来生火准备食物。  
“我猜和那次有关。”Bucky小声的和Steve传递意见，Steve正在给蔬菜刷酱，“你说派队那次？可已经过去两个多月了。”  
Bucky点了点头，“他们后来一定说了什么，但事情没搞定，所以现在看起来有点尴尬。”  
“呃…也许吧…”Steve笑的有点勉强，他倒十分想向对方指出“是你太八卦了”，但又怕Bucky不高兴，“你就不能放弃那个打赌吗？”  
“哦你可真冷漠Steve，现在的问题已经无关赌注了，而是你的朋友遇到了感情困扰！其他的小伙伴知道你的真实面目吗？嗯？？！”Bucky本来想用手肘撞一下对方，却被Steve躲开了，这导致他失去平衡一下子坐在了Steve的腿上，“老天啊我脸上都是烤肉酱了你这个罪魁祸首！！！”倒在一起的两人都被Bucky手里仍然举着的烤鸡翅糊了一脸，Steve担心Bucky受伤整个人被坐了个满怀躲都没处躲，而Bucky则担心烤翅落在沙子上，依然高高的举过头顶，那样子就像个丛林版的自由女神。  
“美国万岁！”  
“Yeah~”  
Sam和Clint不怕死的补充，并打开快门拍了个够本，以弥补Bucky在先后不同程度上打赌赢了他们的仇。  
终于被群嘲过了的两人互相搀扶着站了起来，但衣服上全是烧烤酱这事让Bucky难以忍受，幸亏屋子里有换洗的干净衣服，他们简单的洗了洗手就往别墅的方向跑去。  
走到门口时Bucky突然停下来一把拽住了Steve，“怎么了？”  
“我们就这样进去万一撞见Stark正在和Bruce分享秘密怎么办？”  
“你的意思是？”  
“偷偷进去！”  
“…………”  
“好吧我们敲三下门，没人应就怪不得谁了。”  
“123！看来没人应。”Steve放弃争论的跟着Bucky进了屋子，他们像两个小偷一样贼眉鼠眼的观察了一下客厅，没人，意料之内的，先随便找了个衣柜翻出两件白T恤衫换上，然后Bucky开始了寻找Tony的任务，最后在3楼露台发现了科学组兄弟。  
Tony看起来不太开心，Bruce就坐在他对面，却是一副昏昏欲睡的样子，这和Bucky预想的知心大哥哥形象差了十万八千里。  
“事情就是这样，现在不管我怎么暗示他都一副我是仆人你是少爷的样子，我都不知道该不该放弃这段感情了。”抛开Bruce这个理工宅能不能真的理解这一点，Tony更像是在自言自语，他趴在围杆上看着远处吵闹的人群，Jarvis就站在一边，挺拔的背影和其他人形成了鲜明的对比，夜风吹过他柔软的金发，Tony低头看了看自己的手掌，像是在怀念那种触感留在掌心的样子。  
“我从没见过Stark为什么事沮丧过，”Bucky小声的说，“他总是那么意气风发，尤其是发明了什么新玩意时，整个物理学院甚至全美国都得以他为荣似的。”  
“所以这正好说明了Tony也是个会为了感情而烦恼的正常人。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“我听见了Barnes！！”  
“呃哦…”Bucky尴尬的朝Steve吐了吐舌头，从阴暗的拐角处走了出来。  
“你们说悄悄话的声音简直就像在时代广场上播新闻！”Tony翻了个白眼从栏杆上跳下来，Bruce拉过两个椅子给他们，看架势似乎并不介意有人参与进来。  
Jarvis回头朝露台的方向看去，刚刚那道灼热的视线已经消失了，Barnes和队长离开快20分钟了，他猜测Sir已经发现了对方的行踪。  
“就让我们打开天窗说亮话吧Tony，你到底是怎么想的？”Steve最先开口打破了沉默，他们四个不能一直这么安静的坐着吧。  
“我不知道…”又是这句！Bruce干脆转过头趴在自己的肩膀上，“我感觉再这么下去他就要出来了。”  
“谁？”Bucky问。  
“那个喜欢把人抡起来再摔下去的家伙。”Steve指了指Bruce的脑子，Bucky想起了Thor之前的描述，立刻表示秒懂，“要我说你并不只是看上了他的脸。”  
“……废话，我对着这张脸二十年了。”  
“你听我把话说完，我的意思是你这次恐怕是认真的，”Bucky补充道，“你也知道自己的那些风光过去吧？”Tony自豪的抬了抬下巴，好像Bucky刚刚恭维了他一样。  
“那又怎样，那些都不是认真的，他知道。”  
“你确定他知道？”这次问话的居然是Steve，Tony低下头思考了几秒钟，“他…应该知道吧？他可是Jarvis…”  
“你瞧，你认为他应该了解你的一切，明白你的想法，这说明你还是把他当成了管家。”  
“我当然不是！”  
“这次旅行就是最好的机会Stark，再搞不定基本上你就可以放弃了！”说完Bucky拉起Steve告别了圆桌小组会议，离开时的背影十分酷炫，但只有Steve看到了他的表情：没时间了开学前老子一定要赢到赌金！！！  
………………  
露台上如今除了Tony就只剩下Bruce，他缓慢的环顾了一下周围，在确定对方应该不会让自己陷入什么缺胳膊断腿的危险后尴尬的咳了一声，跟在Steve身后一起离开了这个是非地，因为Tony此刻看起来似乎并不打算让自己被打扰，他已经陷入了思考。  
Jarvis看到三个人一起出现时有过一瞬间的恍神，但Bucky没容他多想，“Stark在发脾气，把我们全部轰出了房子，你最好去看看他，不然我担心他就要把自己当物品一同摔出去了，你知道，他在露台，虽然只有三层楼高，摔是摔不死的。”  
“不知道为什么，一想到那个矮子受伤后只能躺在床上的样子我还挺开心的~”Loki再次不声不响的蹭到了Bucky身后，他攀附在对方的肩膀上，幽深的绿眼睛扫过Jarvis，Bucky感觉自己的身体像爬过了一条蛇，他打了个冷颤往Steve身边挪了挪，“该说的都说了，你担心也没用，如果Jarvis都不想管，我们也别跟着瞎操心了。”  
Steve强迫自己赞成的点了点头，“um…year…就是那样…”目睹了整个事件经过的Bruce在心里翻了个白眼。  
起初Jarvis还在无动于衷，他手上的传感器表示他的Sir并没有任何情绪波动，这些人拙劣的谎言几乎让人不忍揭穿，但他还是为了那1%传感器可能失灵了的理由感到了一丝不安，几秒钟后，他第一次违背了Sir的命令迈步朝别墅的方向走去。  
“他怎么一脸准备去英勇赴役的表情？”Clint问，他和Sam已经将剩下的肉串刷好了酱，Thor则架好了篝火和烤炉，“当然…也许那个帅哥根本不喜欢Stark那个矮子。”Loki恶毒的说，被Thor从后面糊了一巴掌并告诉他手镯随时有可能断货，Loki立刻安静了。

Jarvis走进别墅后发现房间都很整洁，就像他事先分析的那样，Sir并没有在发火摔东西，但既然已经来了，至少要确保对方的情况不在防控范围才能让他安心。  
而此时的Tony已经设想了无数个让他的管家乖乖就范的手段，想到丧心病狂时甚至独自发出了惊悚的大笑，这让Jarvis上楼的速度越来越快，他开始有点相信Bucky的说辞了。  
“灌醉他再套出实话或许是个老旧但好用的办法~如果他不听话我就命令他！”暗自得意的Tony站起身准备下楼，却被楼下突然燃起的篝火吸引了注意力，他刚转过头想爬上围杆看个究竟时就被人从后面大力的拉进了怀里，而那味道他是如此的熟悉。  
“J？”  
“我惹您生气了吗Sir？”  
“什么？”  
“如果是我惹您生气了您可以惩罚我！随便怎么做都好，但请您不要再做出这么危险的举动了！”  
Tony猜有人误会了他的想法，但他盯着对方焦急的蓝眼睛看的有点出神，一时间忘了解释，Jarvis的怀抱令他感到安心，那是种从未有过的轻松，“真的随我怎么做都可以？”  
对方坚定的点了点头，Tony突然露出一个狡黠的表情，他不得不在这个时候想起他已经去世的老爸，看来很多事的确应该先做了再说！“Kiss me，now！！”  
“S…orry？”Jarvis不是没听清楚，而是不敢确认Tony说这话的意思，手腕上的传感器显示他的Sir正在心跳加快，血压也有升高的趋势，那表示对方没有在开玩笑，而是期待或紧张，Jarvis不确定这是不是一个新颖的惩罚命令，为了判断他的忠诚度，但Tony焦糖色的大眼睛就在距离他不到10公分的地方，正忽闪忽闪的看着他，嘴唇看起来也相当诱人…糟糕！Jarvis感觉自己如果真的是台机器可能早就死机了……  
“您确定…您要…”  
Tony用行动告诉了他自己有多确定，他狠狠地拉住Jarvis的领带把人拽到了自己眼前，数据显示这次Jarvis连0.01秒的犹豫都没有就吻住了Tony，用并不怎么绅士的方式。  
他们在天台上滚成了一团，下面是一群年轻男孩充满了荷尔蒙的热情嬉笑声，Stark第一次对酒精不感兴趣，他更想好好品尝一下这个他珍藏了二十多年的味道。

“赌10美金Stark得手了没？”Clint撞了撞Bucky的肩膀，他还想着刚刚的损失有点不死心，Steve这次实在看不下去了，“你们就不能停止拿朋友打赌这种行为吗？”  
“他们有什么损失呢？”Bucky反问，Steve似乎也回答不出来这个问题，他只是认为这不符合道德标准，Bucky看他词穷继续说道，“如果他们事先没表现的好像随时随地想扒光对方，我们也不会那么无聊，就像其他人拿我们打赌一个道理亲爱的~”说完还吻了一下Steve的脸颊，然后起身去替他们拿啤酒，他得给Steve一个适应的时间，因为他看上去好像才听明白自己的暗示，“我们…呃…我们有那么明显吗？”  
Sam在夜色中对他曾经的室友露齿一笑，“一直没机会当面感谢你队长，但因为你们的情况特殊，所以赔率不高，我只赢了5块钱，Clint赢了18！”  
“Year！”Clint举起酒瓶象征性的敬了敬已经想要钻进沙子里的Steve，“他看起来有点受到了打击？”  
Bucky拎着两瓶啤酒走回来懒洋洋的靠在了他男朋友身上，贴心的继续给他解释，“他们说的特殊情况就是几乎没人买另一种，我们最终会搞到一起这事简直太明显不过了，最后没办法，”还没办法？！瞧说的这个可怜！Steve愤恨的想，“庄家只能更改了赌局内容，赌我们多久能搞上床，你瞧~事实证明Clint更值得信任。”  
Sam为这个概率决定人品的说法表示不满，“天知道Clint是不是买了所有的！”  
“我发誓是我和队长的默契为我赢得了奖金！！！”  
“等等，你们这话是什么意思？”Steve暗下决定如果是他理解的那个意思他是不会轻易饶了那些人的，“Sam把大部分钱用来买了我们第一次见面就会扑倒对方，显然他输了，还是不够了解你，”Steve已经开始红着脸磨牙了，“而Clint则买了15天的范围，所以他更接近正确答案。”这下Steve直接扔了酒瓶冲过去将两只蠢鸟一手一只夹在胳膊底下扔进了海里，浪花冲过来拍在三人身上发出了沉闷的巨响，岸上的人笑成了一片。  
“敬Steve！”  
“敬Steve~”  
“敬美国队长！”  
“等等！他们怎么知道我们什么时候…我是说那个答案？”回过神来的Steve提出一个令人窘迫的质疑，Bucky摊着手表示自己对这个也无能为力，其他人也默契的摇了摇头，“他们总会有办法的。”  
“难道他们在你房间里装了监视器？？！”Steve像受到了威胁一般，Bucky则抱着肚子笑成了个球，“他笑什么？”  
“他笑你刚刚自己公布了答案，你们第一次发生在哪是目前比较热门的话题…”Sam都不忍心看Steve的表情了，他正站在篝火前一抖一抖的想把自己弄干。  
“你看起来就像一块海参Sam！另外这次我站在队长这边，你们这群无聊的家伙！”  
是Tony，所有人转过身看到他和Jarvis一起走了过来，但由于今晚月光不足，一时间很难看清身后那人到底是不是Jarvis，但从经验上判断肯定是他没错，可是…为什么Jarvis会换上了一身便装？！他们到底做了什么……  
“怎么没看见Thor和他弟弟？”完全不觉得有什么不妥的土豪走到烤炉前叉走一只虾塞到Jarvis嘴里，对方僵硬的表达了谢意。  
“我们的赌约还算不算数？”Bucky偷偷挪到Clint耳边，对方冲他挑了挑眉，“Stark脖子上有吻痕，在靠近左边的领口处，压住了一部份，但我确定那不是什么昆虫留下的杰作。”  
“好吧…这次算你赢了，谁叫你是鹰眼呢~”Bucky将刚刚从Clint那赢过来的10美金又还给了对方，Clint开心的再一次塞进了口袋里。  
“他们朝那边走了。”始终专注于手里那台Pad的Bruce头也没抬的指了指海滩那边的礁石，正是Jarvis警告过他们的地方，“哇哦~看来他们接受了我刚刚的建议。”Tony开心的干掉了手里的…果汁，朝他的管家露出一个恬不知耻的得意微笑，Jarvis显得有些无力吐槽，即使穿着老头衫的他也依然面无表情的站在Tony身边，就像只是回去改了个清新一点的配色，并升级了散热功能。

 

end


End file.
